Delicate
by sadaharu09
Summary: KiKuro AU. Kise es un famoso actor a sus 28 años. Kuroko es un quinceañero normal y responsable, con la obligación de ayudar económicamente a su familia por lo cual trabaja por las tardes en un nostálgico café Antique. Ambos se conocen por una casualidad en ese lugar, y ninguno de los dos se imagina la diferencia que aquel encuentro marca en su futuro. Rol/fic. Yaoi/BL/lemon.
1. Chapter 1

KiKuro AU

Kise es un famoso actor que a sus 28 años ha forjado una brillante carrera en Estados Unidos, estando de vuelta en su país natal planea tomarse un merecido año sabático lejos de las luces y los paparazzi, o eso planea él.

Kuroko es un quinceañero normal y responsable, con la obligación de ayudar económicamente a su familia razón por la cual trabaja por las tardes en un nostálgico café Antique.

Ambos se conocen por una casualidad en ese lugar, y ninguno de los dos se imagina la diferencia que aquel encuentro marca en su futuro.

Fic/rol hecho por mí y Mika.

Este fic trae muuucho lemon y trajecitos, porque Kise es muy pervertido y Kuroko muy lindo.

711

* * *

Había regresado a su tierra natal después de un millonario rodaje en USA, una ambiciosa película bien digna de Hollywood, era sin duda el momento cumbre de su carrera, donde brillaba más que nunca, así que había decidido tomarse un descanso después de tanto trabajo; la prensa haría comidilla por el momento, así que mantenerse alejado de problemas sería lo mejor por un momento, un año sabático y luego regresar con el mismo brillo. Por suerte el impacto en Japón no era tan grande y nadie estaba enterado de que había regresado, o eso creía él, libertad momentánea, pues a sus 28 años, a un mes de los 29, Kise Ryouta era un hombre inquieto y vivaz que necesitaba salir por su cuenta.

Por eso ese día se había puesto un gorro, la ropa más sencilla que encontró y un abrigo, entonces salió de casa dejando un breve anuncio a la gente de seguridad, y subió a su auto. Recordando las calles donde había crecido y la gente que había visto llego a un lugar que había sido de sus favoritos, su objetivo de citas lindas; una cafetería Antique. Aunque apenas haría las dos de la tarde estaba nublado, lluvia de verano, entonces entraba y pedía la carta, seguían vendiendo lo mismo después de tantos años, era como si él fuera el único que había cambiado, eso le sacaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, estaba orgulloso de lo que era.

—

El trabajo de medio tiempo en aquella cafetería era lo suficientemente tranquilo y bien pagado para Kuroko Tetsuya, que a sus 15 años tenía que arreglárselas para ayudar en casa pues las cosas no iban muy bien económicamente. Ese frío día las cosas iban igual de tranquilas que siempre en el trabajo hasta que después de parecerle bastante curioso el cliente que le había tocado, lo miraba más detalladamente mientras le servía lo pedido y poco tardaba en reconocer a la persona que intentaba pasar desapercibida.

— ¿Kise Ryouta-san?...— susurraba tratando de no delatarlo pero queriendo confirmar sus sospechas, disimulaba a la perfección su emoción pero estaba sumamente impresionado de conocerlo, en ese momento debía admitirse como un gran fan de aquel hombre.

Este parpadeaba fijando su vista en el empleado que lo llamaba por su nombre, lo habían descubierto demasiado rápido, al parecer brillaba demasiado como para pasar de ser percibido, eso pensaba.

—Jeje, me has descubierto —le sonreía rascándose la cabeza— Guarda el secreto, por favor —apenas le decía y se escuchaba el pequeño alboroto de un par autos llegando fuera del negocio.

Afirmaba silenciosamente con la cabeza bobamente aturdido al escuchar la voz hechizante del rubio, miraba afuera y reconocía las van de canales de espectáculos estacionándose frente al local y bajando rápido con micrófonos y cámaras; no tardaba nada en conectar un asunto con otro y llevado por unas ansias casi desconocidas sujetaba al mayor del brazo y lo arrastraba con el huyendo del lugar mientras el café era invadido por los medios, lo metía por la cocina y pasando por la bodega llegaban a la salida de emergencia del local. No era mucho lo que habían corrido pero suficiente para agitar demás al pequeño que soltaba al rubio dándose cuenta de que había actuado muy impulsivamente.

—eh...lo siento...— quizá el no quería ocultarse, se arrepentía un poco por ser tan imprudente.

Antes de pensar en salir de ahí, el chico del café se lo llevaba y él se dejaba, cualquier cosa era mejor que enfrentar a ese circo; había que ver quien les había avisado, que molestia, pensó que por lo menos tardarían unos días más en encontrarlo.

—No, está bien, es lo que pensaba jeje —solo que había perdido su gorro en el camino y ahora se quitaba el cabello de la frente viendo al más pequeño, era prácticamente un niño, que obviamente sabía quién era él, así que decidía hacer una concesión con él, algo para alguien que le había evitado un mal rato, no era que no le gustara llamar la atención, pero se supone que estaba en su descanso.

—Me has salvado, parece que te debo una —le alborotaba el cabello como a un cachorro, debía ser un estudiante de secundaria —Así que tengo que pagarte, hoy estoy de buen humor gracias a ti, así que pídeme lo que quieras, si puedo, lo haré por ti —que era seguro un autógrafo o una foto, eso no le costaba ningún trabajo y era buena promoción con los fans.

Se sonrojaba tenuemente al sentir la caricia en su cabeza pero su gesto seguía igual de inescrutable, miraba fijo y con atención al más alto pensando en que pedir y sin darle mucha vuelta se decidía.

—Quiero cenar contigo; invítame a cenar— su voz era segura mientras salían al callejón donde desembocaba la salida, por ahí podría huir tranquilo el famoso atormentado.

Lo miraba incrédulo, ¿era una broma? Bueno, la expresión en su rostro era bastante seria al respecto, así que era algo difícil adivinarlo, en todo caso, que le pidiera que "lo invitara a cenar" porque quería, era algo que sonaba atrevido y era bastante nuevo viniendo de un fan, no porque no lo desearan, sino porque usualmente se desmayaban de solo estar frente a él.

Llegando frente a su auto, que no había sido descubierto aun, sonreía ante el casi absurdo, y al ver que el otro no retrocedía a su palabra durante todo el silencio que guardaron, cedía, incluso, tal vez sería divertido, jugar un rato con un niño tan serio.

—Está bien… en dos días, a las seis, espérame en el centro comercial, en la sección de mascotas junto a la fuente principal —recordaba al dedillo cada parte de ese lugar, pues ahí había crecido y durante la secundaria había sido su arma principal en su conquistas colegiales, esperaba que siguiera todo en su lugar.

Entonces subía a su auto, y se despedía agitando la mano.

Kuroko memorizaba las indicaciones y se despedía del rubio, volvía al café cuando se tranquilizaba, era muy emocionante conocer a alguien que admiraba de lejos por sus películas, jamás imagino conocerlo siquiera y ahora cenaría con él en un par de días... En el local los periodistas molestaban hasta entrada la tarde rondando pero gracias a eso habían más clientes y obtenía una buena propina, había sido un excelente día.

La fecha pactada a la hora pactada el estaba en el lugar indicado, se entretenía viendo los animales en la vitrina mientras esperaba ansioso la llegada del rubio.

Pasados dos días del curioso incidente Kise se olvidaba de ello fácil, por lo menos no había sido regañado por su representante al salir así nada más; los siguientes dos días los pasaba entre una visita de su madre, descanso, y una corta y exclusiva entrevista. Llegado el día Ryouta, de visita a casa de un amigo del medio miraba el reloj por casualidad, entonces recordaba su promesa, aunque pasaba media hora de la hora indicada, volvía a lo suyo y quince minutos después se preguntaba si el chico seguiría ahí. Rato después se marchaba del lugar, y su auto pasaba frente al centro comercial, parpadeaba y pensaba que tal vez había hecho algo cruel, así que decidía bajar por curiosidad, no era una mala persona, no aun, y tampoco pensaba que alguien fuera a esperar por más de una hora a quien se supone sería casi imposible ver desde el principio.

Entonces, una hora y veintitrés minutos después de la hora indicada llegaba al lugar, lo mejor camuflado posible, de todos modos lo más probable era que no hubiera nadie, esperaba que el chico no le guardara rencor por eso, pero lo que veía le sacaba una pequeña sonrisa. Al parecer el chico era un poco persistente.

A la hora Kuroko ya entendía que lo habían olvidado, porque seguro ni para plantarlo se había acordado de él, aun así se quedaba ahí porque no tenía mucho más que hacer y aunque se sentía decepcionado y un poco deprimido, no podía negar que aun estaba esperanzado. Se sentaba en el borde de la fuente mirando aun a los perros en la vitrina solo esperando a que oscureciera para partir. No vería nunca más una película de aquel engreído, hubiera dejado que se lo comieran los paparazzi...

Caminando al lugar ya llevaba una rosa artificial en mano, había comprado muchas de esas cuando era adolecente, y la tienda seguía ahí, aunque con diferentes personas, entonces, sigilosamente se sentaba a su lado en la fuente.

—Ese que estas esperando… seguro que es un idiota —lo miraba ya de frente, y le extendía el pequeño presente, cosa curiosa, era la primera vez que le daba una rosa a un chico, pero no lo había pensado en ese momento.

—Perdón.

Lo tomaba por sorpresa la aparición del rubio e interiormente se debatía su orgullo y su emoción, las palabras del otro ablandaban el enojo que pudiera tener pero aun así no le aceptaba la rosa, ¿para qué iba a querer eso? Miraba sus pies y pensaba en que decir; al final prefería restarle importancia.

—No importa...— lo mejor era aprovechar que estaba ahí y nada más, sería la única vez que tuviera esa oportunidad.

Hacía un mohín ante la simplona respuesta del otro, era un chico bastante rarito, y ni siquiera aceptaba su presente, bueno, era su culpa.

—Entonces vamos —Ahora le debía otra cosa, así que lo saldaría, aunque los niños de secundaria no fueran su fuerte.

Se levantaba y tomaba la mano del chico para caminar rápido, si se quedaban más tiempo del necesario era muy probable que lo reconocieran ahora que sabían que estaba en Japón, así llegaban a su auto y le abría la puerta del copiloto, para después subir él, pensaba en donde llevarlo, pues no había planeado nada, al final resolvía que lo llevaría al restauran del hotel donde se hospedaba, cinco estrellas; y siendo un lugar exclusivo por toda la gente importante que se quedaba en él, no tendría que preocuparse por reporteros y eso. Después de hacerlo tendría la conciencia tranquila, porque aun tenía, un poco.

Después de esperar todo ese tiempo ya no estaba tan emocionado como antes, miraba por la ventana del auto ignorando a su acompañante pensando en que hubiera sido mejor no conocerlo, antes lo admiraba pero luego de apreciar levemente el tipo de persona que era, se preguntaba si quería conocerlo de verdad. En eso llegaban al hotel, todo aquel lujo realmente sorprendía al pequeño y alejaba aun más su atención del rubio.

El rubio miraba por el rabillo del ojo al niño que lo ignoraba mientras los demás hacían circo al verlo llegar, algo debería estar mal con él, para empezar, era él quien había pedido salir. Llegando a su mesa les llevaban la carta y el mayor pedía lo suyo y preguntaba a…

—Esto… lo siento, de verdad, pero… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —de eso si se apenaba en verdad, pues lo había llevado a un lugar exclusivo, le había llevado una rosa y se molestaba de no tener toda su atención como debería de ser pero… no le había preguntado su nombre. Qué vergüenza.

Bien, ese era otro desaire doloroso pero lo aguantaba sin cambiar de expresión.

—Kuroko Tetsuya— decía mirando a los ojos al otro que por fin se quitaba los lentes de sol. Era increíblemente guapo a pesar de todo lo demás, ordenaba lo que le parecía más conocido y volvía al mutismo, el no era de hablar mucho de por sí pero la situación lo había puesto de mal humor y mucho menos charlaría amenamente luego de eso.

Bien… iba de mal en peor con ese chico, y se le veía en toda la cara… aunque esta no cambiara su expresión… ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil una cita con un niño? Porque, él había salido con supermodelos, actrices conocidas mundialmente, todos a sus pies, o en su defecto, a su lado; este niño era raro, le molestaba extrañamente que actuara así, apenas se conocían, y de verdad que no había sido la mejor persona hasta ahora pero, ¡Definitivamente era más atractivo que el servilletero!

Trataba de hacer plática, le preguntaba cosas, su edad, su escuela, pero las respondía de un modo cortante, ese niño simplón lo estaba ignorando, ¿no había él pedido eso en primer lugar? ¿Realmente había alguien que pudiera pasar de él de esa manera? Realmente, eso solo hacía que Kise quisiera llamar mas su atención sin darse cuenta, solo un poco, nada de otro mundo, por lo menos en ese momento no lo era.

No se debía esforzar mucho para ser cortante, usualmente lo era y ni siquiera era una señal de desprecio o enojo, él no era muy expresivo. La comida era muy buena en ese lugar, con razón era tan caro, suerte que él no pagara la cuenta; se encargaba de pedir también un postre bastante caro, no es que estuviera desquitando los malos ratos en la cuenta, no, para nada... Al final comía mucho más de lo normal solo para que saliera más caro y seguía ignorando al otro, le hacía gracia el rostro indignado de este cuando no le respondía como esperaba; al parecer le estaba golpeando el ego con su actitud, era bueno saber eso.

La cena finalizaba con un Kise frustrado al ser ignorado por un niño de quince años, cualquiera simplemente lo hubiera dejado, mas teniendo la posición y siendo quien era el mayor, pero Kise tenía un problema con la atención, no podía evitar querer tenerla, pensaba que no era natural que lo tratara así, pero sin poder hacer mucho al final caminaban fuera del restaurante, por un pasillo solitario vigilado únicamente por la seguridad en video del hotel, rumbo a su auto, y él mayor, sintiendo algo de despecho por ser tratado así, aprovechaba para hacer algo que definitivamente no podría ignorar el chico, no había manera.

—Espera, aun te debo una… esto es por llegar tarde a la cita… —lo detenía a medio camino, y estando cerca de la pared lo atrapaba suavemente contra esta, entonces le robaba un beso en la boca, uno lento, y se aseguraba de que fuera uno asesino.

Se congelaba por aquel contacto y juraría que el corazón le dejaba de latir por un momento, era la primera vez que le daban un beso y no sabía bien que hacer, se ponía nervioso y temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. El sabor de la boca del mayor era algo que no lograba identificar, jamás había probado nada similar; el rostro se le prendía y mientras el exquisito aroma del rubio lo invadía, sentía que se derretiría en cualquier momento. Hasta ahí le llegaba el ignorar, era imposible ser inmune a eso...

Sentía el cuerpo del chico temblar, al tener su mano sobre el pequeño hombro, sonreía dentro del beso, y se separaba lentamente de él, satisfecho de haber cumplido con su objetivo, entonces era que lo veía, en eso no lo entendía, pero esa era la expresión que le iba a cambiar la vida.

Admiraba su recompensa de un modo que no esperaba, ese rostro, sonrojado, de ojos bien cerrados y su respiración agitada, en ese momento, transmutado en una expresión que parecía imposible para un rostro tan simple, que le había parecido tan común al principio, entonces pensaba que nunca había visto nada tan lindo, ni nada tan tentadoramente incitador, era peligroso, no se esperaba encontrar algo así ese día; por eso se mordía el labio inferior, lo inspeccionaba, tan pequeño, tan lindo, no se aguantaba y un segundo beso se daba, pero en este se atrevía a abusar algo más de la pequeña boca, de su caliente y pequeña lengua escondida, tan tímida que podría comerla así nada mas, llegaba hasta el fondo queriendo probar mas, y la reacción del otro cuerpo lo hacía pegarse más a él para que no huyera, había encontrado algo demasiado bueno.

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Ilusionado

* * *

Al pequeño el beso más intenso lo aturdía, casi sentía que sus piernas no lo aguantarían; tímidamente se sostenía de la ropa ajena intentando ser partícipe de aquel beso, tratando de dar algo de pelea con su inexperta lengua acabando mas acalorado todavía; nunca había hecho nada similar, era demasiado todo eso para él.

El otro apenas se agarraba de él y Kise pasaba una mano por su cintura, para sostenerlo, su boca sabía dulce, tenía el gustillo fino del postre que este había pedido, pero su saliva caliente y espesa rápidamente lo mejoraba, a duras penas se separaba de él, y cuando lo hacía le lamia los labios, si se quedaban ahí alguien podría verlos, no sería nada bueno, aun así, de pronto se sentía extrañamente excitado, tanto como para no poder aguantarse, por eso le decía al oído.

—Vamos a mi habitación… —y lo jalaba del brazo hasta el elevador que era privado.

No recordaba cuando había sentido tantas ganas como ese día, y como nunca nadie se había negado a él, o más bien, se lo pedían a él, simplemente asumía que el chico lo seguiría, por eso lo arrastraba consigo hasta el ascensor donde volvía a atraparlo; no se paraba a pensar en que algo raro sucedía con ello, que estuviera mal o que el otro fuera menor, y por su reacción que él fuera el primero en tocarlo, estaba demasiado metido en su actividad en ese momento, y probablemente si lo hiciera solo se encendería mas.

La invitación ponía nervioso a Tetsuya y no alcanzaba a responder nada cuando era arrastrado, en el ascensor era acorralado y besado nuevamente por lo que su mente no podía formular algún reclamo o siquiera una opinión sobre ser llevado a la habitación del rubio. No era capaz de pensar en nada al ser tocado e intensamente besado por aquel hombre, se sentía como en una fantasía y sus manos aun dudosas apenas tocaba al otro; en ese momento tampoco le importaba el anterior enojo ni la decepción, solo le importaba seguir sintiendo aquel intenso calor en su joven cuerpo.

Llegaban hasta la habitación a tropezones, pues el rubio no dejaba para nada la boca ajena, y tampoco el cuerpo que acariciaba por sobre la ropa con necesidad, entonces lo dejaba caer sobre la cama, lo miraba de nuevo, de verdad que se le hacía algo increíble, pues, aunque era un galán con las chicas, difícilmente se acercaba a otro hombre, o más bien, les dejaba acercarse, y si lo hacía este tenía que ser tan apuesto que lo deslumbrara; ese chico… no sabía que era ese chico, y sinceramente, en ese momento poco le importaba, solo sabía que estaba mucho mas excitado de lo normal y eso se dejaba sentir entre sus piernas.

Sobre él, en la cama, seguían los besos que bajaban hasta el cuello delgado y blanco, su mano inquieta y experta acariciaba por debajo de la playera del otro, de verdad, no había dado cuenta antes, pero bajo su palma el otro cuerpo era demasiado pequeño tembloroso, entonces haría que se relajara, alcanzando maliciosamente con sus dedos uno de los pequeños pezones ajenos, lo acariciaba, no se paraba a pensar en las consecuencias, en su mente solo necesitaba poseer ese delicado cuerpo.

Aquellas sensaciones eran muy nuevas para Kuroko que con suerte se había tocado alguna vez al despertarse activo de un sueño húmedo que ni siquiera recordaba, pero ahí estaba ahora; en la cama bajo el cuerpo del hombre más atractivo que había conocido en su vida y siendo tocado por él. Se estremecía con facilidad ante cada toque y el calor iba en aumento, estaba excitado como nunca, con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas intensamente coloreadas. No sabía bien que quería, solo sabía que quería más...

Le doblaba la playera hasta el pecho, dejándole al descubierto los dos botones rosas que acariciaba, le parecía la visión más perfecta y excitante que había tenido en su vida, en ese momento, bajaba a lamer el pecho blanco a lamerlos, mientras su mano bajaba a abrirle el pantalón y se colaba entre su ropa interior acariciando.

Al sentir como la boca ajena ahora jugueteaba con sus pezones se quejaba sorprendiéndose de lo bien que se sentía aquello, apretaba las piernas al sentir la mano tocando su entrepierna y gemía inesperadamente alto, llevaba una de sus manos a su boca para cubrir aquellos vergonzosos sonidos. No había imaginado para nada una situación así, pero eso no significaba que no disfrutara de aquello, no se paraba a pensar si era bueno o malo tampoco; solo sabía que se sentía genial y era suficiente para ceder casi inocentemente.

Todas sus reacciones eran lindas, ridículamente inocentes, y por demás eróticas, no era raro que Kise quisiera mas, ese pequeño cuerpo era como una nueva y extraña droga. Subía nuevamente a su boca, la lamía y le hablaba pegado a esta.

— ¿Alguien más te ha tocado así antes? —le decía mientras su mano empezaba a desalojar el pantalón ajeno, sin perderse de tocar la piel a su disposición.

Su mirada azulada se encontraba con la otra ambarina entre todo aquel vendaval de sensaciones, respondía negativamente con la cabeza y su suave voz a la consulta del mayor tan cerca de su boca; era el primero que lo tocaba así y también le había robado su primer beso, y sin temor a equivocarse, y sin querer cambiarlo también, seguro sería su primera vez.

Kise se mordía el labio inferior ante aquella afirmación, aunque lo sabía por su comportamiento, quería que él se lo dijera, y así era, sonreía para sí; a esas alturas poco le importaba que fuera un menor que recién conocía, solo estaba el deseo. Entre todo aquello tan repentino e intenso se calmaba unos segundos, para dejarle un beso en la frente, era muy lindo, y probablemente no se volverían a ver después de eso, así que planeaba darle la mejor noche posible, restringiendo sus ganas de tomarlo de inmediato, lo devoraría poco a poco.

Entonces terminaba de bajar sus pantalones, y junto a su ropa interior eran tirados fuera de la cama, junto con la camisa del mayor, entonces bajaba lentamente, lamiendo su pecho, pasando por su ombligo con el que jugaba un poco y por su vientre, llegaba hasta un lugar muy activo en el menor, esa era una atención especial que nunca daba pero, quería probar todo el pequeño cuerpo y verlo retorcerse antes de tomarlo, por eso es que pasaba también su lengua por la erección ajena, y luego la metía en su boca sin dejar de ver el rostro del más pequeño.

Sus ojos se abrían grandes al ver y sentir como el otro lo empezaba a "mimar" de aquella manera, temblaba de pie a cabeza y exhalaba un fuerte gemido; cubría con sus manos su boca para acallarse mientras el otro hacía de las suyas en su entrepierna. No había ni alcanzado a fantasear con algo así y ahí estaba, se agitaba rápido y gotas de sudor caían por su frente mientras el ritmo subía. Apretaba sus piernas sostenidas por las manos ajenas en un esfuerzo por resistir, se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien la boca del rubio complaciéndolo, lo hacía enloquecer mientras lo acercaba a su límite sumamente pronto.

Este lamía y succionaba con descaro viendo las suertes que hacía el menor para no hacer ruido, así que estiraba una de sus manos a atrapar las otras que le impedían hacer ruido, y las bajaba hasta la altura de su ombligo atrapándolas para que no pudiera callarse a sí mismo, sin detener la estimulación, era demasiado bueno como para perdérselo, quería imagen y sonido.

El pequeño sin poder usar sus manos para evitar hacer tan vergonzosos sonidos intentaba mordiéndose los labios pero poco y nada le duraba, de su pequeña boca salían gemidos altos y bajos, sin poder controlarlos; tenía tanto calor y sentía tanto placer ante lo que el rubio hacía que no resistía mucho mas.

—Kise—san ya no... Puedo más amh...— como podía le informaba al mayor entre jadeos y quejidos, y ya no aguantaba mas viniéndose sin importar mucho donde, solo que se sentía excelente.

Escuchar la excitada voz del otro solo le subía un nivel a su lujuria, la que lo cegaba esa noche. Recibía al menor en su boca y se relamía los labios viéndolo aun bajo suyo, entonces se llevaba los propios dedos a la boca, aprovechando el semen del chico, serviría perfecto, y volvía a subir hasta su boca agitada, dejándole cortos besos, dándole a probar el resultado de su placer, luego yendo a su oído para besarlo, lamerlo, mordisquearlo.

—Tienes un cuerpo tan lascivo… —le hablaba mientras con la punta de sus dedos acariciaba la entrada del chico tanteando terreno —Pobre de ti… tan caliente… estas muy mojado… —bien inundado por el placer le pasaba la lengua por la oreja y la metía en esta, estaba totalmente perdido por el aroma sexo en el aire, el que desprendía ese cuerpo, que sacaba el lado más activo de del ex modelo.

Kuroko quedaba muy agitado y sobrexcitado gracias a la reciente culminación, quedaba como despojado de si mismo sobre esa cama. Las cosas que el rubio hablaba lo avergonzaban completamente y la manera en que toqueteaba su entrada lo hacía estremecerse, se sentía muy extraño aquello pero las ganas no lo dejaban pensar ni por un momento en detenerse ahí, había que llegar hasta el final no importa que.

El mayor seguía devorando su oreja mientras presionaba contra el cerrado lugar, y aprovechando el estado, aun más vulnerable del estudiante, empezaba a meter uno, de un modo lento y suave.

—Tan lindo… —le hablaba mas, le gustaba eso, y le gustaba más como cambiaba la expresión del otro al escucharlo, casi parecía un crimen —Tan pequeño…

El primer dedo hurgando en su interior lo hacía removerse incómodo, se sentía raro pero no se quejaba, y es que apenas se podía concentrar en algo que no fuera el rubio mordisqueándole y susurrándole al oído; le daba escalofríos pero de manera placentera, su erección se recuperaba lentamente pero su excitación seguía intacta esperando mas sensaciones desconocidas.

— ¿Te gusto mucho verdad? —Le preguntaba mientras acariciaba con su otro dedo, y lo llevaba a acompañar al que ya se encontraba dentro, el espacio era realmente reducido, y lo prendía más —Tranquilo, te haré sentir incluso mejor… —Sonaba como un viejo verde, un viejo verde ridículamente atractivo, al que se lo comían las ganas mientras lamía el otro cuello.

El pequeño dejaba salir de su boca una sutil afirmación mientras sus manos, tratando de tomar confianza, se posaban sobre la ancha espalda que ardía bajo su palma. Al sentir como otro dedo mas hurgaba en su interior torcía un poco el gesto, además de incomodar eso dolía, no mucho pero por ser algo que no había sentido antes lo hacía temblar, intentaba relajarse entonces para hacer más llevadero aquel proceso pero la boca marcando su cuello no le hacía muy fácil la tarea.

El rubio sentía como sus dedos jugaban en el interior del chico, aunque estuviera con tantas ganas ya, y tuviera una casi dolorosa erección de aguantar, tenía que esperar un poco más, o solo le haría daño. Por eso bajaba de nuevo a donde sus pezones, le encantaban, y también jugaba con ellos de la manera más descarada posible, mientras un tercer dedo se hacía espacio en el apretado lugar.

Aquel tercer dedo le arrancaba un breve quejido al menor que resistía tratando de no ponerse tenso pero era difícil y más admirando a quien tenía encima, y que parecía querer comérselo de verdad. Lo mordisqueaba y lo lamía por todos lados, y hacía que su corazón golpeara duro en su pecho cada vez que lo miraba fijamente, estaba a completa merced de los deseos y caprichos del mayor que lo entendía a la perfección y lo aprovechaba. Cuando ya las tres falanges en su interior ya no causaban dolor se sentía listo para lo que vendría, aunque no podía dejar de estar nervioso y temblar un poco. Se avergonzaba de comportarse casi como una chica pero por más que tratara, no podía evitarlo, eran muchas emociones y sensaciones de golpe.

Sacaba al fin los tres dedos del lugar, y se enderezaba para quitarse al fin los pantalones y ropa interior, así sería más cómodo.

—Aguanta un poco, te juro que valdrá la pena… no tengas miedo —le susurraba acercándose de nuevo a él, que tenía una cara de ovejita asustada, que iba perfecto con su actitud de lobo feroz.

Acariciaba su frente retirándole los mechones de cabello en esta, empapados en sudor, y le dejaba un beso casi tierno, luego rosaba nariz con nariz y encontraba su boca en un fogoso beso, entonces se agarraba bien de su pierna y cadera, lentamente comenzaba al fin a entrar en él.

Gracias a las palabras y a las caricias del mayor, se distraía y relajaba mientras acomodaba sus manos en sus hombros, apretaba estos con fuerza cuando sentía que empezaba a entrar; la voz se le quebraba y gimoteaba adolorido a medida que avanzaba firmemente hasta el fondo. Cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes, lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras luchaba por resistir, ahora si su cuerpo temblaba notablemente y se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior; Eso dolía mucho pero aguantaba por Kise y lo encantado que estaba por él en ese momento.

Cuando había conocido al chico, no imagino, ni creyó posible una escena así, pero ahí estaba, sobre él, robándole su primera vez sin ninguna culpa, pero tratando de ser lo más suave posible, aunque era difícil no dañarlo, era apenas un adolecente después de todo.

—Tranquilo… aguanta un poco más… —trataba de calmarlo dejándole cortos besos por todo el rostro, y luego uno más largo sobre los labios, para deslizarse hasta sus clavículas, mientras su mano libre viajaba a atender el miembro del chico para que se soltara más rápido.

De verdad, era un lujurioso delito.

Tetsuya respiraba hondo después de un rato, quería superar pronto aquel mal rato así que se esforzaba por aguantar y relajar su cuerpo así este se adaptaría a la intromisión sin problemas. La estimulación a su nueva y olvidada erección ayudaba a ese objetivo, con aquello mas caricias y besos el calor retornaba a su cuerpo, la excitación lo agitaba y el rubio tomaba confianza para empezar a llenar de ruidos la habitación.

Sin apresurarse tomaba un vaivén rítmico, lento, suave, en el que sus labios se encontraban y acariciaban, era un poco difícil moverse al principio, pero cuando el chico se calmaba todo iba mejor. Lo miraba dejado a su total voluntad sobre la cama, y él bien que lo estaba haciendo, esa actitud de total sumisión lo ponía a tope, lo volvía loco, le encantaba.

Poco a poco agarraba más confianza respecto a la resistencia del otro cuerpo, que de primera instancia, parecía que se rompería.

Tomaba un buen tiempo para que Kuroko le tomara el gusto a aquella actividad y dejara de sufrir, inexplicablemente para él cuando el mayor golpeaba con fuerza bien profundo en su cuerpo se sentía exquisito, le hacía gemir a gran volumen. Afianzaba sus manos con más soltura en la espalda ajena, atrayendo mas el cuerpo grande y trabajado del rubio para que quedara pegadito al suyo; su rostro subía en la escala de rojos hasta lo impensado y sudaba aun mas, jamás creyó que algo así pudiera sentirse tan bien; se llenaba de ansias de más y de la lujuria que estaba recién conociendo, le estaban arrebatando toda la inocencia que le quedaba y lo disfrutaba con desconocida malicia.

El mayor poco a poco aplicaba más fuerza a las arremetidas, probando piel, marcándola, y haciéndolo gemir alto, no era el sexo más espectacular del mundo pero, extrañamente, tenía una calidad divina, pensó que era muy probable que fuera la pervertida situación, una estrella de cine y un estudiante, adolecente apenas, el morbo era mucho y muy caliente, tanto como los pornográficos sonidos que invadían el elegante cuarto, estaba demasiado caliente.

— ¿qué… qué sientes? ¿Te gusta… tenerme dentro?

El menor mantenía los ojos cerrados totalmente entregado y disfrutando de lo que le hacía el otro, las preguntas lo tomaban por sorpresa, no esperaba tener que hablar mientras lo hacían; era vergonzoso y difícil pues entre gemidos y jadeos era complicado expresarse, aun así se esforzaba:

—se siente...rico...muy bien...s-si me gusta ah!— aquellas preguntas le habían causado una sensación muy extraña pero placentera, se preguntaba si causaría lo mismo en el rubio con sus respuestas.

Su inocente respuesta lo encendía más si se podía, estar con ese niño, de esa manera, era peligroso para su salud mental.

— ¿Te gusta que te toque? ¿Quieres más fuerte? —sentía la saliva espesa y le dejaba ir todo su aliento caliente por sobre la oreja, acariciaba las piernas delgadas que sentía se derretirían bajo su mano sin mucho problema.

Este entrecerraba los ojos sintiéndose superado por tantas sensaciones deliciosas, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el calor que sentía era sofocante, pero el placer era incomparable, no dejaba de gemir mientras sus dedos marcaban la espalda del mayor y apenas podía exhalar sus "sí~", se quedaba sin aliento en cada embestida. Su miembro punzante, ya húmedo, era frotado entre sus vientres y lo llevaba mas allá en su locura; no resistiría demasiado, era mucha intensidad para su joven cuerpo.

Aumentaba la velocidad al escuchar esas palabras, agarrándose bien de sus piernas, contemplando el rostro joven, demasiado joven, que se acercaba al orgasmo de nueva cuenta, derritiéndose entre sus dedos, apretándolo con fuerza, jadeante, casi suplicante, tan vulnerable y sumiso, no acabaría de describir todo lo que le provocaba en ese momento, así que solo lo resumía a querer comérselo, poseerlo hasta acabárselo.

—diciendo algo como eso… eres, un… niño muy malo…

Abría sus celestes ojos acuosos para mirar al mayor y negar, en una situación así no podía pensar en que lo del rubio era solo un decir, un jugueteo, así que negaba enérgicamente porque él no había hecho nada malo según sabía. Jadeaba ya en las últimas, solo un poco más y enloquecería, llegaría al límite y se derrumbaría; Kise lo era todo para él en ese instante, se descubría con el corazón latiendo a mil y por mucho más que la mera excitación, se sentía feliz de compartir eso con el rubio y ya no aguantaba mas...

—Sí que lo eres… —le refutaba después, esa inocente expresión, simplemente le volaba la tapa de los sesos, de verdad que nunca había visto nada parecido, miles de escenas se le venían a la mente, quería mas, lo quería todo.

Con un gemido fuerte y agudo el pequeño culminaba, gozando del breve placer insuperable del orgasmo para luego quedar como perdido respirando agitado y babeando bajo el caliente cuerpo ajeno, que seguía activo entre sus piernas embistiéndolo con fuerza.

El chico terminaba en medio de los dos, y Kise se mordía fuerte el labio inferior al ser apretado de esa manera tan imposible, no creyó poder encontrar tal placer nunca, por lo menos no en el cuerpo de un colegial; Se relamía los labios ante la imagen, demasiado pecaminosa, erótica, y lo impulsaba a hundirse en él lo mas que podía, era tan suave y caliente. Lo miraba y con una mano tomaba la otra, con su mirada llena de lujuria besaba y lamía los pequeños dedos, los mordisqueaba, viéndolo como si fuera su presa, o más bien que lo era, ese desposeído cuerpo ahora le pertenecía.

No podía callar sus gemidos y Kise no le daba pausa entrando y saliendo de él con rapidez y potencia, miraba al mayor, que jugueteaba con sus dedos, con sus ojos lagrimeantes, sus mejillas encendidas y su pequeña boca jadeante; se sentía agotado pero pleno en esa húmeda cama, llamaba al nombre del rubio como pidiendo algo entre un beso, un abrazo, que parara y que siguiera, no se entendía ni él.

Sin menguar ni un poco el rubio bajaba a cumplir su pedido mudo, lo besaba con ganas, como solo él sabía hacerlo, pasaba su mano por la nuca del pequeño para atraerlo hacía sí, porque parecía que no daba para más, dejaba cortos besos también sobre sus ojos que se cerraban y goteaban, era como si se estuviera derritiendo, y era esa clase de actitud la que estaba acercando al rubio rápidamente al final, o por lo menos, mas rápido de lo que acostumbraba, estaba con muchas ganas.

—Me voy a correr… —le informaba bien pegado a sus labios y le estrujaba la cadera con su mano grande.

Se abrazaba con fuerza al mayor aun avergonzándose por las cosas que este decía, su piel pálida seguro se llenaría de marcas, asimilaría cualquier agarre más o menos fuerte marcándose, era bastante fácil mancillar su piel. Sentía como el otro se hinchaba en su interior y arremetía con más fuerza, clavaba sus uñas en la piel cuando luego de un par de profundas y fuertes estocadas se sentía inundar por un torrente caliente que escurría también fuera de su cuerpo, era rarísimo para el menor sentir aquello pero el rostro y el gruñido de satisfacción del rubio lo valía.

A quien el orgasmo lo cegaba por un segundo, le sabía a gloria, no recordaba la última vez que había sentido eso, pese a que tenía una vida muy activa, sexualmente hablando. Al terminar respiraba agitado, sobre el cuerpo más pequeño, y se abrazaba a él aun cuidando de no aplastarlo, eso había sido muy bueno, su piel seguía caliente, lo besaba, que ganas le daban de hacerlo de nuevo.

Cerraba los ojos tratando de recuperar su ritmo normal de respiración, se abrazaba al mayor y recibía contento los besos que este le daba; se sentía sumamente agotado después del intenso ejercicio, su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho percibiendo el aroma y calor ajeno cobijándolo. Jamás espero vivir algo así, y mucho menos con Kise que era inalcanzable hace un par de días, se sentía feliz e ilusionado como nunca.

Kise se dejaba caer a un lado y atraía al otro cuerpo hacía él, era como abrazar un muñeco de peluche, suave, lindo, calientito, y entre sus brazos lo descubría aun más pequeño de lo que lo había visto al principio, culpa de la previa actividad.

Ya más calmado entendía lo que había hecho, se había acostado con un menor, y encima era un chico que acababa de conocer, algo debería estar mal en su cabeza, pero ya lo había hecho, y más aun, lo había disfrutado al máximo, el chico también lo había hecho, miraba el reloj en la pared, era bien tarde y el chico estaba que se desmayaba de sueño, lo menos que podía hacer era cobijarlo hasta el amanecer, ya al aparecer el sol vería como arreglar el pequeño problema en el que se había metido por actuar como animal en celo. Ese niño olía muy rico.

Acunado cálidamente entre los soñados brazos del mayor se rendía ante el cansancio que embargaba su cuerpo, durmiéndose relajado en esa desconocida cama ajena. No soñaba nada, estaba muy agotado, pero dormía con una sensación cálida y recién encendida en su pecho. Era un amor nacido de la nada, avivado y creado por los labios del mayor que le habían quitado la cordura; e ilusamente alegre llegaba el nuevo día para el...

El sol que se colaba por una ventana lo despertaba, el famoso actor estaba inusualmente contento y se estiraba bostezando, luego miraba a un lado y… recordaba lo que había hecho la noche anterior, y que seguía durmiendo en su cama, se daba una palmada en la frente, que tonto era. Miraba al chico un momento, por lo menos era lindo, no tan lindo como en la noche, pero lindo; esperaba no fuera un problema más grande, justo en ese momento esa noticia sería una bomba en la prensa si al chico le daba por abrir la boca, tendría que convencerlo de que no lo hiciera antes que nada, o sería realmente grave la repercusión. Se felicitaba, y lo había hecho sin una gota de alcohol, de verdad que era un maldito genio, le daban ganas de colgarse.

Se levantaba llamando a la gente de servicio para que le trajeran el desayuno para dos, y se iba a tomar una ducha dejando a su adolecente aventura durmiendo en la cama, hablaría con él durante el desayuno.

Kuroko teniendo un sueño pesado no se despertaba cuando el rubio lo dejaba para irse a la ducha ni por nada hasta que el hambre hacía de las suyas y lo despertaba, se estiraba y restregaba los ojos, luego bostezaba y miraba a su alrededor, tardaba un poco en ubicarse y recordar donde estaba pero el dolor en sus caderas lo ayudaba a aclarar su memoria. Le daba un poco de vergüenza recordar todo lo sucedido pero a pesar de eso se sentía bien; veía al mayor saliendo del baño recién duchado y con solo una toalla encima, se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada pero aun así lo saludaba:

—buenos días...

Sonreía al ver la expresión del otro, pues la verdad era que si era muy lindo.

—Buenos días —Le decía llegando hasta su armario y comenzaba a vestirse, se ponía unos pantalones simples y una playera cualquiera, aunque toda su ropa era de buen gusto, la gran mayoría regalos de diseñadores de modas de renombre, para él era lo más común del mundo.

—Oh, debe ser la comida —tocaban la puerta e iba por ello, el servicio era discreto y rápido, entonces iba con el carrito de comida hasta donde el menor descansaba —Espero que te guste lo que pedí —él era normalmente amable, pero ese día estaba más lindo debido a la futura charla que tendría con el menor.

Pedía poder ducharse antes de desayunar y es que se sentía muy raro su cuerpo, no estaba cómodo; se llevaba su ropa regada por el cuarto y bajo el agua caliente tranquilizaba a su agitado corazón, además de que sus músculos se destensaban y se aseaba bien. Salía pronto ya vestido y secándose el cabello, se acercaba al carrito y comía una tostada con cualquier cosa, moría de hambre. Se ponía agradablemente nervioso bajo la mirada del rubio e inocentemente se preguntaba qué pasaría de ahí en adelante...

Comían los dos juntos y callados, por distintas razones, el chico por no ser muy hablador y el mayor por estar pensando en cómo explicarle la situación, por lo menos no se veía como alguien que lo acusaría de violación o algo.

—Bueno, Kuroko…cchi… mmm, esto, ¿cómo explicarlo?... lo que paso anoche… ¿puedes guardar el secreto? —le decía al acabar de comer, tratando de usar un tono suave y más normal.

Miraba confundido al mayor, primero por lo de "Kurokocchi" y luego por lo del secreto.

— ¿Secreto? ¿Cuál? y... ¿de quién?— consultaba dudoso, ¿de quién querría esconder ese secreto? Había escuchado lo de "lo que paso anoche" pero quería ignorarlo, tendría que ser más directo si quería romperle el corazón.

Suspiraba rascándose un poco la cabeza, no era bueno en eso realmente no quería romper el corazón de un colegial, principalmente porque eso también podría romper su carrera…

—Escucha… lo que hicimos anoche, no fue lo más correcto, y fue toda mi culpa, lo acepto, de verdad lo siento —miraba a otro lado y luego al otro y su rostro inexpresivo al escucharlo, aunque por algún motivo creía que el chico por mas frio que se viera no estaría bien con eso —Solo, no se lo digas a nadie, se que suena mal, pero te juro que te lo compensare, cualquier cosa que quieras… —trataba de sonar lo más conciliador posible —Que este sea nuestro pequeño secreto...

Observaba en silencio el nerviosismo del otro, al parecer lo que más le preocupaba era que nadie se enterara de lo que pasó esa noche, es decir que aquello que a él le había parecido un maravilloso momento, para el otro solo era una vergüenza que ocultar. Tragaba saliva y mantenía su gesto serio, sin expresión a pesar de todo lo que sentía.

—No necesito nada de usted, no se preocupe, no me interesa arruinar su carrera...— seguro eso era lo que más lo asustaba.

Sin esperar nada más se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la salida sin decir nada mas, saliendo del lugar a paso rápido pero no desesperado para alcanzar el ascensor e irse, y olvidar aquel "secreto" compartido.

El mayor llevaba su mano a su frente, ¿debía seguirlo? Por su marcha apresurada se veía que lo había afectado, bueno, esa había sido la primera vez del chico, pero era imposible, y decidía no ir a buscarlo, él no parecía como que iba a vender el secreto o algo, pero si lo seguía quizá sería peor, no debía ofrecer más de lo que podía dar, lo sucedido en la noche había sido una fantasía, la de un adulto pervertido y un adolecente con una estrella de cine, ¿debería ser suficiente para cualquiera no?

Algo le hacía pensar que este no era el caso, sería más sencillo si ese chico fuera más normal, nunca había conocido a nadie tan raro, de cualquier modo, no podía hacer nada más.

* * *

Sale, la porno prometida, esta largo (mmmmmm...) y porno, y Ooc también, ¿pero saben? ¡Es porno! ¡Y es gratis! :megusta:

Gracias por leer de verdad, perdón por las notas es por la gripe, creo y, bueno, pensé en poner las que escribía Mika, pero ya lo ven, es mi cuenta, así que se leería raro si pongo lo de ella cuando soy yo, usted sabe; perdón por la tontera.

Ciaus! Hasta la proxima parte de este rodaje porno-drama-algo.

:*****!

PD: No suelo hacer esto pero, por favor dejen aunque sea un saludo para que mi esposa sea feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, a continuación MUCHA porno, después drama, y luego porno otra vez :)

* * *

Cuando llegaba a casa era regañado por no avisar que iba a pasar la noche en casa de Kagami, su mejor amigo y al que había metido como excusa para salir hasta tarde el día anterior; Luego de ser regañado lo suficiente, y al notarlo su madre deprimido, lo dejaba ir a su cuarto y ahí se quedaba. Suerte que fuera sábado y no tuviera escuela, aunque si tenía trabajo pues el día anterior lo había reemplazado un compañero y ahora él tenía que cubrir sus horas pero eso era a la tarde. Se acostaba sobre su cama pensando en todo lo sucedido, bien estúpido había sido el mismo al hacerse algún tipo de ilusión, pero pensar eso ahora no le ayudaba en nada, lagrimeaba solo un poco, no se permitía llorar ni estar más deprimido porque se avergonzaría de sí mismo, era un ridículo y además estando así parecía más una quinceañera que un quinceañero, que bobo era. Dejaba de pensar en el tema y le mandaba un mensaje a su amigo dándole las gracias por no delatarlo cuando sus padres lo llamaron en la noche para saber si estaba con él, había apagado el celular durante la cena con el rubio por eso no hubo interrupciones. Ojala los hubiera dejado interrumpirlos, así no hubiera sucedido todo aquello.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Kise ese día recibía una visita de su representante, que le informaba de su agenda de entrevistas por los siguientes tres días, por lo menos, ya que los medios estaban inquietos e insistiendo, debido a que no había hablado nada más que en exclusiva desde su regreso, todo plan de su manejador.

Algo de remordimiento le corroía esa tarde, nada del otro mundo, era solo por ver un corazón roto, cosa que pudo evitarse. Pero era muy diferente a lo que pasaba en la noche. Antes de dormir miraba su cama y se acordaba de su expresión; "tonterías" pensaba, entonces se dormía y su sueño era bien claro, apenas cerraba los ojos, veía el pequeño rostro excitadísimo del chico. Esa noche había tenido que levantarse unas dos o tres veces a refrescarse la cara, y a la mañana siguiente, se había enfrentado a algo que no había vivido desde primero de secundaría: una erección matutina.

Kuroko pasaba un domingo tranquilo y en casa, por la tarde iba al parque a jugar al basket con Kagami que se enojaba porque no le quería contar donde paso la noche del viernes, el decía que no estaba enojado pero se le notaba. La semana se le venía atareada como siempre entre la escuela y el trabajo, y como todas las semanas en el café los ociosos meseros -el incluido- realizaban apuestas sobre cualquier cosa que saliera en la tele. Eso lo hacían el martes, para el jueves tenían los resultados y el perdedor no era nadie más que Kuroko; y de castigo tenía que ocupar todo ese día una diadema de maid con orejas de gato cortesía de los elementos raros que llevaba siempre su compañero de trabajo Midorima-kun.

Por el lado del rubio sin miedo a equivocarse podía decir, que esa no había sido la mejor semana de su vida.

Después del incidente nocturno con el chico, las cosas se le habían ido gradualmente de las manos, no entendía por qué no podía dormir sin soñarlo jadeante, al principio pensó que había sido porque esa noche se había contenido un poco, aunque aun así había sido demasiado bueno, al parecer tenía una especie de complejo lolicon.

Esos sueños lo habían llevado a dormir poco, estar activo por las mañanas, sin poder o querer llamar a alguien más para calmar sus ansias, ya que gracias al maratón de entrevistas y sesiones de fotos no tenía descanso, y tampoco podía salir a la calle, pues la barricada de fans lo hacía difícil. Entonces empezó a preguntarse qué estaría haciendo el pequeño, se pregunto si estaría con alguien más, y sentía un poco de celos.

Eso lo había llevado a después de más de una semana de creer que se le pasaría, aceptar que eso no sería así, sino que empeoraría, no podía descansar de día y de noche no podía dejar de soñarlo, realmente… ¡Si ese enano era solo un mocoso! ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Como quiera que sea, tampoco era un hombre que opusiera mucha resistencia a sus deseos, por eso había empezado el problema en primer lugar, así que pensó, ingenuamente, que si podía verlo, y quizá hasta tocarlo un poco, se calmaría.

Por eso, a la misma hora que se lo había encontrado la primera vez, Kise había ido a la cafetería sorteando la horda de fans que había disminuido bastante, por suerte, lo que no había esperado al llegar al lugar, era que el chico en cuestión, el culpable de su falta de sueños sanos, llevaría entonces un arma mortal sobre la cabeza.

El día iba vergonzosamente atareado en el café, justo que no quería que lo vieran muchas personas, venían muchos clientes, al final de tanto repetir que era por una apuesta que andaba así ya le daba igual y de pena le quedaba poco. Cuando sonaban las campanillas anunciando un nuevo cliente y lo mandaban a él todavía entre risas, no esperaba ver de nuevo aquel rubio cabello bajo el gorro y esos ojos seductores tras los lentes; aun así lo atendía, serio y fingiendo no conocerlo:

—buenas tardes, ¿qué va a querer?

"Te quiero a ti" dicho de un modo sensual hubiera soñado tan genial, como en alguna de sus películas, pero era la realidad, así que muy probablemente habría sido mandado al infierno. Miraba al chico y tomaba la carta revisando los mismos nombres una y otra vez, también poniendo semblante serio, o en su defecto normal, la verdad es que por dentro era como una fangirl, le daban ganas de robárselo, ahora su fantasía sexual tenía orejas, y decía cosas como "Nya~" después de cada oración… Lo cierto es que tenía una seria debilidad con las cosas lindas, ¿qué parte de un adolescente es tan linda?

—Capuccino y tarta de manzana… —Hablaba en tono serio pero las florecitas le salían por la cabeza.

Levantaba una ceja pues notaba un poco raro al mayor pero solo anotaba la orden y preguntaba el necesario "algo mas" de manera más cortante de lo necesario e iba al mesón a encargarlo. Rápido llevaba el pedido y se desligaba del asunto, atendía otra mesa cerca portándose notablemente más amable con el hombre desconocido de ahí que le consultaba por las orejas y le decía que era por una apuesta y hasta le sonreía.

El rubio hacía un gran esfuerzo por escucharlo desde su lugar, prestando poca atención a quien le atendía ahora; ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué le estaba hablando tan amable? ¿Cuántas películas había hecho él? ¡Ninguna! ¿Por qué le prestaba atención al otro si él era mucho más guapo? ¡Era como compara el sol con basura galáctica! Inflaba un poco las mejillas y entonces escuchaba la charla de un par de empleados del lugar, al parecer el descanso de su turno sería pronto, eso era, mejor hablar con él en privado.

Se comía la mitad del postre y tomaba el capuccino rápido, dejaba un par de billetes en la mesa, que superaban por mucho lo que costaba lo que había pedido y salía del lugar, al parecer tomaban su descanso en la parte trasera de la tienda por donde le había ayudado a escapar la vez anterior, ahí lo esperaría.

Recogía lo servido al rubio que se había ido muy rápido y le había dejado bastante propina, suspiraba mientras llevaba el plato y la taza a la cocina; aunque no lo hiciera a propósito se había esperanzado mínimamente de que hubiera ido a verlo a él. Limpiaba las mesas recién despejadas y volteaba el cartel de la puerta a cerrado esperando que los pocos clientes que quedaban se retiraran para salir a su descanso. Un poco de charla en el callejón, flojear, quejarse por el sueño y luego volver a terminar el turno.

El actor se quedaba en el callejón esperando a lado de la puerta, gracias a su atuendo parecía un acosador, pero sorprendentemente pasaba de ser percibido mientras vigilaba la puerta, donde apenas veía la melena azul del chico cruzar la puerta estiraba su mano hasta alcanzar rápido la otra, y lo jalaba hacia una salida del callejón sin mirar atrás, en dirección a su auto, si quería hablar con él lo más seguro era hacerlo dentro de este, y así lo hacía.

Para cuando los demás chicos salían Kise estaba en su auto estacionado, mirando a un secuestrado adolecente con orejas de gato que no parecía muy contento.

— ¿Qué pretendes?— preguntaba serio frunciendo un poco el ceño cosa que no pegaba con su adorable diadema de neko maid. Se alejaba del rubio en el asiento, seriamente ofendido por lo sucedido la vez pasada y ahora por ser secuestrado.

Se quitaba gorro y lentes recargando sus brazos en el volante y miraba al chico, el cual estaba claramente enojado pero… se veía tan lindo.

—Me disculpo —le decía—, no lamento lo de ese día —bueno, solo un poco ya que no podía tocarlo de nuevo—, la verdad es que me gusto mucho, y quiero hacerlo de nuevo… quiero que salgas conmigo… tú y tus orejas…

Kuroko miraba inexpresivamente al otro no creyéndose lo que le decía.

—Vienes aquí, luego de dejarme como un "secreto", solo porque quieres hacerlo de nuevo, ¿y pretendes que yo lo acepte de lo mejor...?— ¿estaba bien de la cabeza ese tipo? Podía ser el hombre más sexy de toda la faz de la tierra, y probablemente lo era, pero no iba a caer a sus pies luego de lo triste y humillado que lo había hecho sentir.

El otro hacía un mohín y miraba a otro lado, luego volvía a verlo a él, no era bueno en eso, hace mucho que no, o más bien nunca, había estado en ese tipo de situación, para él lo normal era que la gente pidiera y aceptara; ¿Cómo podía rechazarlo a él?

—Ya te dije que lo lamento… —porque se veía tan lindo con esas orejas— de verdad no sé cómo hacer esto… ¿A ti no te gusto hacerlo? Dime qué puedo hacer para que te sientas bien de nuevo.

—Si me gusto pero tú lo arruinaste— se sonrojaba un poco al admitir eso y miraba hacia otro lado, ya luego devolvía su vista intensa al par de ojos dorados —no lo sé...— aseguraba, de verdad había sido horrible haber sido rechazado de aquella manera tan cruel.

Ese sonrojo le bastaba al mayor para saber lo que tenía que hacer, ese niño lo volvería loco un día; hacer una expresión tan linda frente a un tipo con sebera frustración sexual y poca resistencia…

—Tan lindo… —aprovechaba el contacto hipnótico que tenían sus miradas y el sonrojo del chico para animarse a llevar su mano a la barbilla de este, y aun con algo de reticencia contraria lograba inclinarse hasta alcanzar sus labios, y antes de tocarlos decía.

—Entonces lo siento, pero creo que al final tendré que secuestrarte… — entonces procedía a besarlo, ya estaba decidido, de ahí no se iba sin Kuroko.

Intentaba evitar ese contacto, no con todo el esfuerzo que habría podido poner pero lo suficiente para decir traté, al final era atrapado en un beso irresistible. Era cruelmente atacado por la certera lengua ajena recorriendo su boca haciéndolo estremecerse y olvidarse de cualquier enojo o resentimiento, quedaba perdido fácilmente por ese contacto tan simple a primera vista, pero él no era más que un adolescente inexperto frente al que seguramente era su primer amor.

Kise adentraba solo un poco más el beso y luego se separaba, entonces lo veía, quieto, sonrojado, con sus deliciosos labios entre abiertos, ojos cerrados y orejas de gato, a Ryouta casi le sangraba la nariz, de verdad, tenía un complejo lolicon bastante malo.

—Va-vamos a mi casa… —miraba hacía el frente decidido como un adulto y con estrellitas flotando sobre su cabeza nada adultas, arrancaba el auto, de verdad que lo estaba secuestrando.

Intentaba negarse y se agarraba del brazo del rubio, decía "no" sumamente inseguro y cuando arrancaba el auto apoyaba su frente en el hombro ajeno, cerraba los ojos suspirando; no tenía resistencia para ese tipo de cosas...

Sabía bien a que iba en ese momento, así que enviaba un mensaje avisando a uno de sus compañeros que lo excusara porque seguro llegaría tarde a terminar el turno, aunque seguro ni volvía, se sonrojaba de solo pensarlo.

No hablaban en todo el camino, pero Kise cambiaba su expresión de vez en cuando imaginando cosas que tenían todo que ver con su secuestrado y sus orejas de gato, llegando al lugar del rubio tomaban de inmediato el ascensor, con el mayor siempre llevando al más pequeño de la mano, más que porque no se escapara, porque quería hacerlo, le gustaban mucho sus manos pequeñas.

Llegando a su habitación lo encaminaba a la cama rápido y lo sentaba casi en medio de esta, el chico ya no se resistía, y el adulto pensando las cosas se hincaba en una orilla de la cama, con las rodillas en el piso lo veía desde abajo, lo inspeccionaba a él y a su sonrojo hasta que no se aguantaba.

— ¿Por qué tienes puestas orejas de gato? —le preguntaba mientras le tomaba una foto con su celular, era demasiado lindo, mucho, e imaginaba como se vería con algún otro cosplay.

Se cubría el rostro para que no lo fotografiara pero ya era tarde.

—Por una apuesta...siempre se apuestan cosas en el café— y nadie ganaba nada, solo se perdía y él era el perdedor en esa ocasión, le hacía gracia de repente contarle sobre que aposto, pero dejaría que lo preguntara primero.

— ¿Y qué apostaste? —Le preguntaba examinando la imagen y dejando luego su móvil sobre la mesa de noche, se sacaba el abrigo que llevaba puesto a pesar de hacer calor, que realmente lo hacía ver más sospechoso de lo que lo camuflajeaba.

—Aposté que tu última película no ganaría ningún premio...— miraba al otro andar por el cuarto y lo miraba casi alegre —eres un pésimo actor después de todo, creí que eso influiría en la decisión de los jueces...pero parece que no importa mientras seas popular— decía todo en un tono bastante serio y pareciendo muy sincero.

— ¿Eh? —terminaba de sacarse los zapatos sentado en la cama cuando escuchaba eso, era como un balde de agua fría lo que le decía y lo deprimía al instante —De verdad… ¿de verdad crees que soy tan malo? —Tenía un problema con eso, ya que al ser modelo al inicio de su carrera había sido sumamente subestimado y criticado como actor desechable, aunque ahora solo le causaba una reacción infantil de oscuridad momentánea. Se dejaba caer de lado en la cama y se enroscaba —Eres cruel… ya no te quiero —era un adulto bastante infantil en la intimidad, además de pervertido.

La reacción del rubio realmente lo sorprendía y se le hacía demasiado adorable para ser verdad, casi lo hacía sonreír, pero disimulaba bien.

—Eeh...bueno, tampoco eres tan malo...— decía rodando los ojos y acercándose al mayor para preguntarle incrédulo — ¿y desde cuando me quieres? Mentiroso.

Recostado de lado veía unas orejas acercarse a él, verlo desde arriba, tapándole la luz, entonces extendía la mano para alcanzar el cuello de su camisa y jalarlo.

—desde hoy… —le decía por impulso, atrapando sus labios con ganas al fin, se recostaba bien y ahora le pasaba la mano por la nuca haciendo al minino inclinarse más hacía él, como cobrándose la grosería con saliva.

Se recostaba también en la cama entregado al beso lento y deseoso que compartían, el intentaba replicar lo que el mayor hacía con su lengua sin mucho éxito pero si con muchas ganas. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su pequeño cuerpo se acercaba al más grande sintiéndose cómodo al estar así junto al rubio, intentando librarse de su timidez tocaba el pecho ajeno subiendo a los hombros no atreviéndose a mucho mas por el momento.

El beso se intensificaba y giraba en la cama quedando ahora sobre el más pequeño, chupaba su pequeña lengua y le mordisqueaba los labios, sus manos lentamente pasaban por debajo de la camisa del menor, entonces lo desprendía de su uniforme de trabajo, lentamente, con cuidado de no hacer caer las orejas de gato que tanto lo habían cautivado.

La manera voraz en que era besado lo hacía soltar pequeños quejidos que se perdían en la otra boca, el rubio lo despojaba de su ropa con paciencia pero rápidamente, pero no parecía tener intensión de quitarle las orejitas que tanta burla causaban en el café.

— ¿Por qué te gustan estas cosas?— consultaba realmente curioso en una pausa que se daban sus ya hinchados labios.

—¿? Bueno… porque te ves aun más lindo con ellas —se le quedaba viendo y tocaba la punta de una de las orejas, y luego bajaba hasta su oído, ya estaba encendiéndose, gracias también a la semana que llevaba aguantándose —Se ven tan bien en ti que hacen que quiera violarte… —jugueteaba con su oído y mientras una de sus manos iba a acariciar una pierna la otra iba a tocarle un pezón.

—Eso realmente asusta viniendo de alguien como tú...— comentaba mientras ponía gesto de desagrado, pero solo era el gesto y sus mejillas lo delataban. Las palabras al oído, que lo llamara "lindo" y las caricias alborotaban sus juveniles hormonas; su piel blanca tomaba calor rápidamente...

—Eres un gatito malo —le decía pegando su frente a la otra, y lo besaba de nuevo, para al despegarse informarle algo —Lo siento, no creo poder esperar mucho hoy… —sentenciaba despegándose por completo, para manipular el pequeño cuerpo frente suyo y ponerlo boca abajo, le elevaba las caderas haciéndolo clavar las rodillas en el colchón, y separando sus glúteos con sus manos acercaba su boca a la rosada entrada del chico, la cual comenzaba a lamer sin pensárselo mucho.

— ¿Eh?-¡aah! ¡¿Q-qué haces?! N-no...ahm...— apretaba las cobijas entre sus dedos y las rodillas le temblaban, el color de su rostro era un carmesí brillante que aumentaba mientras apretaba los ojos y se le escapaban pequeños quejidos de su boca, nunca pensó en que alguien podía hacerle algo así y era increíble lo bien que se sentía. Al parecer Kise lo hundía más y más en el abismo de sus perversiones, estaba deliciosamente perdido.

Derramaba saliva por todo el lugar y hundía su lengua con poca decencia, mientras estiraba su mano hasta tocar de nuevo uno de sus pezones rosas que tanto le gustaban, lo alcanzaba con la punta de sus dedos y lo aplastaba en círculos para después pellizcarlo.

— ¿Te has tocado aquí mientras no nos vimos? —le preguntaba relamiéndose y cambiando su lengua por un dedo de su otra mano, quería apurarse a prepararlo, pero no tomaría el riesgo de lastimarlo, después de todo, aun era un principiante, y eso, le encantaba.

— ¡No~!— negaba sumamente cohibido, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que podía hacer eso, pero ahora que se lo decía seguro lo recordaba y por curiosidad lo hacía. Esa posición era demasiado para él, su rostro ardía como nunca pero también se estaba excitando más rápido que nunca, ya tenía entre sus piernas una erección instantánea, lo maravilloso de ser tan joven.

—Si llegas a hacerlo me gustaría una foto… no, mejor quiero verlo… —metía un segundo dedo y teniéndolo cerca, besaba y mordía ahora uno de sus glúteos —pero imaginarte solo, en tu cuarto, usando tus propias manos… Kurokocchi eres tan pervertido… —Se excitaba más aun con sus propios inventos —Piensa en mí la próxima vez que te masturbes…

El mayor no dejaba de comentar una cosa vergonzosa tras otra, los dedos en su interior lo hacían temblar aun más en aquella posición. Negaba ser un pervertido, no entendía cual era la idea del rubio de llamarlo malo siempre y ahora lo acusaba de pervertido por lo que imaginaba, él era el único pervertido ahí. La orden de al final la aceptaba en silencio y susurraba:

—solo si tu también lo haces...— pensar en el menor, claro, no en sí mismo, eso sería demasiado hasta para el ególatra Ryouta.

Ese niño siempre se tomaba seria su morbosas charla durante el sexo, bueno, por eso hablaba más de lo acostumbrado en este para empezar, por sus ingenuas y lindas respuestas que podían llevarlo al límite por sí solas.

—Pero ya lo hago... Llevó toda la semana así, en la noche, en la mañana, me tocó imaginado que te hago cosas... — y era verdad, aunque eso hasta para él era extraño, pero igual lo decía en tono malicioso, ya estaba dentro el tercer dedo.

La confesión desinhibida del rubio lo sorprendía de buena, y morbosa, manera; no creyó jamás que escuchar algo así lo hiciera sentir halagado y hasta feliz, era un poco ridículo aquello. Por la charla, que servía de distracción, y la gran cantidad de saliva anteriormente suministrada, su entrada cedía con mayor facilidad y pronto se encontraba lo suficientemente dilatada para que Kise pudiera hurgar con tres dedos tranquilamente, y luego ya dar paso a lo principal.

Se hincaba tras el menor, y luego se inclinada pegando su pecho a la espalda pequeña, llegaba hasta su oído y dejando ir todo su caliente aliento le hablaba con voz ronca.

—no puedo aguantar más... Voy a ponerlo dentro.

Y lo hacía, agarrándole con una mano la cadera y llevando la otra a agarrar una de sus pequeñas manos empezaba a entrar, mientras empezaba a besar su nuca, y aún seguía admirando las incitadoras orejas.

* * *

Ciaus! =(ll L)_


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí el nuevo capitulo, perdón por la espera.

* * *

Soltaba un suspiro junto al nombre del rubio cuando lo sentía por completo dentro de sí, con la cara apoyada de lado en la cama miraba como su mano era tomada por la contraria mucho más grande; cerraba los ojos entonces, sintiendo renovada la calidez en su pecho por esa unión. Mantenía juntos los labios resistiendo los quejidos de molestia que le pudieran nacer por la intromisión y posterior embestidas, lentas pero certeras que lo hacían acalorarse todavía más, al igual que las palabras del rubio y la lengua de este por su cuello.

El mayor se movía acompasadamente, dando pequeñas succiones a la espalda ajena, que dejarían marquitas rojas sin mucho problema, le daba también suaves mordidas y luego lamía, poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo, era mucho mejor que en sus fantasías, mucho más suave y cálido.

— ¿Te gusta cómo se siente en esta posición?

Entre la bruma de placer en la que era balanceado constantemente volvía a escuchar alguna pregunta indiscreta del mayor mientras este seguía el vaivén rítmico y sumamente placentero.

—Si~...se siente...demasiado bien...— no se explicaba el porqué del asunto pero así se sentía mucho mejor, el otro no necesitaba embestir con fuerza para provocar estragos en su interior, era como que desde ahí podía darle con mayor facilidad a aquel punto sensible que lo hacía enloquecer. Su respiración agitada se escuchaba adornada con gemidos que se alargaban cuando el mayor entraba hasta el fondo y resistía ahí más de lo normal para luego salir y repetir incontables veces el proceso; sin duda Kise era todo un conocedor de aquel arte sobre la cama.

Sonreía el rubio siguiendo su ritmo, poniéndose más travieso llevaba la mano que sujetará la cadera del chico a jugar con sus botones rosas, e iba hasta el lado de su rostro que podía ver para lamer su mejilla y luego besarla.

—Pienso, que... así luces más como...un gatito...uno en celo... — se mordía el labio inferior, le gustaba pensarlo, y luego iba a devorar sus hombros, le gustaban mucho.

Perdido como estaba el más pequeño admitía para sí que definitivamente estaba en alguna especie de celo, quizá no fuera un gatito propiamente tal pero siendo poseído de aquella manera, en aquella posición y disfrutándolo tanto, era como estar en celo. Su pequeño cuerpo agitado desprovisto de defensa alguna se dejaba hacer a merced de los caprichos del ex modelo que se hundía en el con mayor rapidez aumentando el volumen de sus gemidos a medida que lo llenaba mas y mas de marcas, le gustaría al menor también poder marcar al rubio, trataría en otra ocasión...ojala hubiera otra ocasión...

Pensando en el asunto de las orejitas y ser comparado con un gato, sin pensarlo mucho dejaba salir de su boca un gemido que sonaba como "nya~", aunque de inmediato se arrepentía y se sonrojaba por la pena.

Escuchar eso al mayor le alteraba los sentidos, definitivamente eso tenía más calidad que cualquier porno que se hubiera grabado, entonces mordía con un poco más de fuerza su hombro, y hacia más marcada la caricia sobre su pezón.

— ¿Qué...pasa con eso?... Es demasiado...erótico... — le hablaba de cerca, y andaba con más fuerza, lo iba a volver loco sí seguía así.

Los sonidos subían de volumen por consecuencia de la mayor fuerza con que era embestido el quinceañero, podía sentir claramente como babeaba las cobijas y su erección empezaba a gotear punzando; todo era demasiado bueno, y que el otro le dijera que era "erótico" no le hubiera causado ninguna gracia en otra instancia pero ahí y así, no podía más que volver a repetir intensamente aquella especie de maullido; lo que quería era poder complacer al mayor tanto como este lo hacía con él.

Eso ya no tenía nada de inocente, era demasiado pornográfico, desde la primera vez que lo habían hecho, no creyó poder excitarse tanto de nuevo; estaba equivocado, realmente, se le estaba derritiendo el cerebro sólo de escucharlo, ese niño no sabía lo que estaba provocando.

Lo escuchaba con plena satisfacción, y lo sentía estar a punto, su cuerpo era más caliente y sus reacciones inconscientes, Kise no podía pedir nada más perfecto que eso.

— ¿Te vas a venir, pequeño gatito?

Respondía positivamente a la pregunta y volvían a maullar gimiendo, parecía causar un buen efecto sobre el mayor por lo que lo usaba varias veces más hasta que ya no aguantando, se derramaba con un quejido de satisfacción a gran volumen mientras seguía siendo embestido sin compasión.

El orgasmo de su pequeño amante se dejaba sentir de un modo totalitario, demasiado bueno y apretado, demasiado felino. Kise también gemía de un modo ronco y apretada fuerte la mano que sostenía, daba otras mordidas a sus hombros, y se fijaban en el ligero temblor de las orejas de chico, tal como el resto de su cuerpo. Las embestidas tomaban un nuevo brío, el mayor se volvía loco, nuevamente tenía ese pensamiento, de verdad se lo quería comer.

Luego del increíble culmine Kuroko quedaba desprovisto de cualquier fuerza y ánimo, quedaba somnoliento y satisfecho a pesar de que su cuerpo seguía siendo usado sin descanso, se quejaba débilmente y apretaba las cobijas entre sus dedos maldiciendo su poca resistencia.

Luego de un rato el rubio decidía cambiar la posición dejándolo ir de lado, y elevando su delgada pierna hasta su hombro, volvía a entrar con ganas y miraba al otro en plenitud, desde esa posición podía verlo todo, a él, agitado y sudando, completamente sonrojado, nuevamente dejado a su suerte de pervertido, no había nada mejor ni más necesario para él en ese momento.

—De verdad…luces realmente erótico... — le informaba con su respiración agitada.

Kise se daba el gusto de usarlo a su conveniencia y el no tenía energía ni para reclamar, la nueva posición era bastante extraña para el pero al rubio parecía gustarle mucho; con sus ojos entre abiertos admiraba el rostro excitado del mayor sobre si, en ese momento incluso más que siempre le parecía el hombre más atractivo del mundo, o por lo menos de los que había conocido; y entendía, incluso con todo el cansancio y la bruma mental por seguir haciéndolo, que no se negaría a nada de lo que el otro quisiera hacerle, podía mostrarse indiferente e intentar hacerse el difícil, pero acabaría siempre igual que ese día...

Seguía un ritmo frenético hasta llegar al final, la cinética hacía su parte calentando sus cuerpos, la fricción era enloquecedora, y por segunda vez desde que se habían conocido terminaba en su interior, aun deslumbrado por la imagen frente suyo, si Kuroko maullaba, el gruñía como un gato grande, eran un perfecto dúo animal. Decía su nombre al acabar, sin temor a equivocarse, esta vez no había podido olvidar al chico, aun después de todo ese tiempo.

Apretaba los labios sintiendo como el otro terminaba y por fin tenía calma; hace rato se había terminado su descanso pero no se sentía en condiciones de volver a trabajar, ojala y no tuviera problemas, era la primera vez que hacia algo similar así que confiaba en que lo pasaran por alto. Si el rubio quería seguir con aquello tendría que pedirle que no lo secuestrara mas, no quería quedarse sin empleo. Pero esa conversación sería más tarde, pues no tardaba mucho en dormirse agotadísimo por el extenuante ejercicio y aun portando las culpables orejas de gato.

Volvía a acostarse a su lado, como la primera vez, afuera el sol recién abandonaba el cielo, y la oscuridad se hacía.

Abrazaba el cuerpo pequeño y desnudo, con sus orejas se veía más lindo de lo normal, y a su cabeza regresaba la idea de los demás cosplay, le encantaba eso, y se acurrucaba con el menor, aún era temprano, pero dormir con él también, era externamente cómodo así.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando despertaba mas ubicado que la vez anterior, se encontraba al rubio a su lado y sin poder evitarlo sonreía, el reloj de la pared le informaba que pronto serían las diez y media de la noche. Se estiraba y se levantaba para ir al baño a ducharse, tenía mucha hambre y ya en casa habrían cenado; tenía que irse pronto a casa aunque aun no era muy tarde al otro día tenía clases. Bajo el agua caliente pensaba en hacer que el rubio pidiera servicio a la habitación antes de irse, el lo había secuestrado, que se hiciera cargo de su hambre.

Le entraba curiosidad entonces por la vida del rubio, ¿vivía en ese hotel o qué? ¿No tenía un departamento o la casa de sus padres? Estar ahí era cómodo y lujoso, pero siempre es mejor estar en un lugar al que puedes llamar tu hogar...y que tenga cocina por lo menos, eso lo hacía más familiar según su punto de vista.

Kise despertaba al sentir una extraña ausencia, y al mirar alrededor encontraba sólo unas orejas abandonadas a su lado, las tomaba y jugaba un poco con ellas, entonces escuchaba el sonido de la ducha, sonreía y caminaba hacia allá quitándose al fin la camisa, pues ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa para la actividad pasada.

Sin hacer ruido entraba en la ducha y asomaba el rostro viendo a su pequeño amante desnudo y distraído, entonces lo atrapaba en un juguetón abrazo.

Tetsuya se dejaba al abrazo sorpresivo en que era envuelto y seguía, como podía enjabonándose el cuerpo lleno de marcas rojas. Le sorprendía también ese aspecto de la personalidad del rubio, era realmente muy cariñoso cuando quería, y podía ser despreciable también...

—n-no...— reclamaba mientras se sonrojaba de cuenta nueva, no podía concentrarse en lo que hacía si el otro se ponía a jugar con sus pezones, intentaba quitárselo de encima pero no tenía para donde escapar.

—Olvidaste tus orejas… —y le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de verdad, sin soltarlo seguía con las caricias —También te ves lindo así, mojado y desnudo, tan vulnerable, alguien podría entrar a la ducha y atacarte —llevaba una de sus manos a pasear desde el pezón del chico, por sus costillas, abdomen, vientre, y finalmente llegaba hasta su entrepierna.

—ah...ya basta...eres el único que hace eso.— reclamaba tratando de quitar las grandes manos del otro de su cuerpo, no conseguía mucho tampoco por culpa del jabón y de que no estaba tan convencido en su empeño de que el mayor no lo tocara.

Sin hacer caso de las palabras del menor seguía con lo suyo, él se negaba pero era más que claro que le encantaba, así que comenzaba a masturbarlo en forma mientras el agua seguía cayendo, era como un niño mimado.

—Está bien, pero antes quiero que te vengas para mi… —le decía sensualmente para seguir jugando con su oreja.

Apretaba los antebrazos del rubio mientras él lo estimulaba y rápidamente su erección iba tomando forma.

—aah...Kise-san...— sus mejillas quemaban pronto y los ojos se le cerraban, su resistencia ya era nula y apoyaba su espalda contra el pecho del mayor, su cabeza quedaba justo bajo la mandíbula de este, y no sabía si es que el otro era muy grande o el era muy pequeño; aunque en ese momento temblando de placer entre los brazos de este, no era que le importara mucho.

—No me llames de un modo tan formal si estamos haciendo cosas como estas —Le hablaba aumentando el ritmo, gracias a que ya lo habían hecho podía controlarse y jugar con el menor un poco, después de todo era un adulto, aunque aun así él mismo pensara que se estaba comportando de un modo demasiado infantil desde que lo había conocido, que era muy poco, pero él realmente levaba un tiempo sin poder hacer al tonto.

—No puedo...llamarte de otra manera...— por la evidente diferencia de edad sería incomodo y extraño tratarlo de "kun" o nombrarlo sin ningún sufijo respetuoso aunque hicieran todo lo que hicieran, el tenía esa costumbre muy arraigada.

El rubio seguía en su trabajo de estimularlo haciendo que le temblaran las piernas como si no fuera a poder sostener mas su peso, se deshacía en gemidos nuevamente que esta vez por el lugar en donde estaban hacía eco entre el vapor del agua, era un escenario mucho mas idílico que cualquier otro.

—Eso es porque eres muy lindo… —Le decía relamiéndose los labios, prácticamente lo devoraba con la mirada, también le encantaban los eróticos sonidos que emitía.

Al sentirlo cada vez mas tembloroso lo agarraba bien a él para que no fuera caer al terminar, y lo acariciaba con más precisión aun, con mas lujuria.

Aun más pronto que cuando tenían sexo se venía entre los dedos del mayor luego de un rato de intenso estimulo por parte de el mayor, nuevamente quedaba jadeante y cansado, no tanto como en la cama pero si lo suficiente para tener que ser sujetado para no caer. No quería nada más para ese día, o mejor para toda la semana, su cuerpo se sentía lacio, era una pereza profunda la que dejaba hacer aquello. Se quedaba recuperando el aliento en los brazos del mayor y rogando este no tuviera ahora otro asunto que solucionar porque definitivamente no podía más.

El mayor lamía la esperma de su mano sosteniéndolo, y lo miraba de manera ladina.

—Entonces ya es hora del baño~ déjame hacerlo por ti~ —le decía en modo de canturreo con jabón en mano, ahora que estaba así de indefenso sería más fácil someterlo a su "sensual e inocente baño del amor", entonces comenzaba con ello tocándolo por todos lados y tallándose con él, que sorprendentemente no pensaba solo en sexo, sino que era un adicto a los mimos, de los cuales hace un tiempo que no recibía los adecuados.

Recuperaba su respiración normal entre las caricias jabonosas que le daban pero su corazón seguía yendo igual de rápido e incluso peor, se estremecía de pie a cabeza por tanto trato amoroso, el no acostumbraba nada similar; nunca había tenido novio, ni novia siquiera, aquel tipo de relación y la forma en que era tratado era por completo nueva para él, y se alegraba de descubrirla porque le gustaba mucho, casi tanto como le gustaba Kise.

Terminaban el baño juntos de una manera agradable, el rubio definitivamente estaba de mucho mejor humor del que lo había estado en toda la semana, aunque lo adjudicaba todo a la frustración sexual, después de todo hay cosas de las que uno no quiere darse cuenta, cosas importantes.

Salían del baño y el mayor pedía algo de comer, pensando en que la próxima vez podrían hacerlo en la ducha, claro, cuando el menor fuera capaz de soportarlo un poco más.

Terminando la agitada ducha este comía para reponer energías y poder hacer el camino de regreso a casa, no cruzaba palabras con el rubio un tanto avergonzado pero sin demostrarlo, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo; aun no entendía que se supone que eran, porque para estar haciendo esas cosas tenían que ser algo, aun así por pena, y un poco de temor, prefería no tocar el tema y comer rápido o si no tendría que dar explicaciones en casa por la hora en que llegaba.

Por su parte Kise comía con calma viendo al otro hacer lo contrario, no entendía su prisa, no era como que la comida se fuera a ir o algo, ¿tanta hambre tenía?

— ¿Por qué comes tan rápido? Puedes ahogarte o dolerte el estomago si haces eso —ladeaba la cabeza, se preguntaba cómo se le verían unas orejas de conejo.

—estoy bien...— comentaba rellenándose las mejillas como recordaba lo hacía su amigo Kagami, ciertamente eso ayudaba a comer más rápido —no puedo llegar tan tarde a casa, me regañaran mis padres...— de repente pensaba si para el rubio era normal escuchar una razón así de un seudo amante.

—Casa… ¿Qué? ¿Te quieres ir? ¡No quiero que te vayas! —le decía dejando su vaso de jugo sobre el carrito, pensando un poco en "me regañaran mis padres"; era cierto, era casi un niño, por poco lo olvidaba, mas por conveniencia y excusa propia que otra cosa, pero de verdad estaba pensando que se quedaría con él, la ultima y primera, vez se había quedado a dormir también, ¿no podía hacerlo de nuevo?

—Pues yo no funciono por lo que tú quieras— aseguraba terminando de comer, de manera seria pero sin tratar de iniciar una discusión o ser hiriente; era solo que no tenía permiso, pues su madre aun estaba enfadada por lo de la otra vez, y no tenía su uniforme —mañana tengo clases y después deberé compensar las horas que no trabajé en el café— por suerte los viernes salía más temprano de clases así solucionaría pronto ese pendiente.

Hacia un mohín y miraba a otro lado, si lo ponía así no podía hacer nada pero…

—Entonces ven el fin de semana —eso sería bueno—Me asegurare de estar libre también, así que ven este fin de semana —no lo decía como un pedido, ni como una orden, pero sonaba como que así pasaría, además, si regresaba ese fin de semana, podrían utilizar ciertas cosas que quería probar, así tendría tiempo de conseguirlo.

No respondía nada pero fruncía los labios en fingiendo que aquello no podía importarle menos, recogía las orejas de gato del velador y se disponía a retirarse, pero antes miraba al rubio y le decía:

—Yo no vendré...si me quieres aquí, tendrás que buscarme.

—Bien, entonces será un secuestro —le respondía animosamente y le guiñaba un ojo, sabía que el menor le estaba encontrando el gusto a eso, y más aún, que él le gustaba también, como a todos, todos los que querían estar con él, era hermoso y famoso después de todo, lo normal era que la gente quisiera estar a su lado. Por eso él no estaba sólo en lo absoluto, la soledad no era un problema, sí el chico se iba, y después no regresaba, tampoco lo era... ¿verdad?

Kuroko salía del lugar con prisa, para cuando llegaba a casa eran pasadas las once de la noche y su madre lo tapaba en preguntas, él era convincente en sus respuestas y entonces lo dejaba en paz pronto. Subía a su cuarto, se ponía el pijama y se dormía más que rápido, estaba realmente agotado y el día siguiente se venía atareado. Al otro día luchaba por no pensar si era verdad lo que él y Kise tenían, fuera lo que fuera, si de verdad iba a buscarlo o solo iba a olvidarlo otra vez...

* * *

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por sus revs!


	5. Chapter 5

Holi~

Anexo una nota que puso mi esposa en donde ella publica la historia:

_Tarde un poco más en actualizarlo pero en realidad a nadie le importa, estoy muy triste porque no dejan revs y eso no me anima a editar el asunto y subirlo, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, muchos lo leen y quizá le gusta pero no son capaces de dejar unas pocas palabras de aliento, gracias, me quitas todo las ganas de publicar :D Misaki-chan gracias por tus revs._

_No sé si ya lo había dicho, siempre se me olvida... Kuroko no basuke es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi y nadie más..._

Por mi parte le agradezco a las niñas que le dieron follow a la historia y que dejan rev, gracias de verdad!

* * *

Ese viernes Kise veía a alguien del medio que había conocido cuando joven, casi podía decirse que era un amigo: un director de películas porno. Le comentaba ciertas cosas, claro, nunca hablando del adolescente, y le pedía algún favor, a lo que el tipo le aceptaba encantado y hasta le decía que podían probarlo sí querían, negaba con una sonrisa y una bofetada amistosa. Entonces limpiaba su agenda de ese fin, a lo que su representante le decía que se lo pagaría con esclavitud después, la verdad es que era una buena persona que se preocupaba por el rubio aunque no lo pareciera.

Ese mismo viernes Kuroko se dormía temprano, a pesar de andar para arriba y para abajo todo el día no lo hacía por cansancio, sino mas bien por el ansia –negada- de querer ver al rubio, se permitía ilusionarse nuevamente en que Kise no lo dejaría plantado. Salía luego del mediodía de casa, para recorrer el centro comercial fingiendo estar entretenido en algo, compraba algún helado no hallando la hora de ver al rubio. No habían acordado donde ni cuando encontrarse pero su primer lugar de reunión, el café, quedaba cerca así que se hacía la idea de que andando por ahí se encontrarían si los dos querían.

El rubio luego de atender alguna cosa con su representante, iba a donde trabajaba el chico, hacía una buena tarde, aunque para la noche había pronóstico de lluvia gracias al indescifrable clima veraniego. Entraba en el café mirando a los lados y tomaba una mesa, era atendido por cualquier empleado y esperaba sin ver al menor, al regresar el trabajador con su pedido ligero preguntaba por él en una manera común, y le informaban que ese día era su descanso. Hacía un pequeño puchero, eso no se lo esperaba.

Mientras Kuroko yendo por las cercanías del café -como por tercera vez en menos de una hora- reconocía el auto del rubio estacionado fuera, se acercaba entonces apoyándose contra la pared de un local contiguo esperando verlo salir, esperaba que no fuera tan torpe como para no verlo ahí porque eso sería lo máximo que haría para que se vieran ese día.

Este dentro del local terminaba un café y un pastelillo pensando donde ir, analizando, no tenía el numero móvil del chico, tendría que pedirlo más tarde; salía del local pensando en buscar por el centro comercial, su vanidad le impedía pensar que tal vez simplemente lo estaba evitando, y si eso era así encontrarlo sería un poco más difícil.

Pasaba distraído por otra tienda, rumbo al centro, y entonces… regresaba rápido sobre sus pasos.

— ¡Kurokocchi! — se paraba frente a él saludándolo, bastante más contento que un minuto antes — ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Por qué te escondiste de mí?

¿Quién estaba escondido? El rubio no era muy inteligente al parecer, ponía gesto de hastío mientras el otro lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y el mismo "camuflaje" de siempre.

—estaba dando una vuelta por aquí...— comentaba restándole importancia al asunto y mostrándose desinteresado por el hecho de haberse encontrado —si siempre usas el mismo "disfraz" pronto te descubrirán— varias meseras en el café le habían preguntado si conocía al guapo sospechoso que iba al café, y eso que solo había ido dos veces.

— ¿Eso crees? —se rascaba la cabeza pensando en eso —hmm, ves, por eso deberías venir tú a mi casa —así sería más sencillo ya que el rubio era evidentemente más notable.

—De cualquier modo vamos, podemos comer algo por ahí y luego hay algo que quiero mostrarte… —Le salía un corazoncito de la cabeza al recordar lo que le quería "mostrar", y lo tomaba de la mano para que lo siguiera a su auto.

Se dejaba guiar de la mano subiendo al auto curioso sobre aquello que decía el otro quererle mostrar, pero sin preguntar pues si le había dicho "algo" es porque sería una especie de sorpresa seguramente. Dejando el auto a un empleado del hotel que lo estacionara, Kuroko consultaba por fin:

—Kise-san, ¿vivirás en este hotel por siempre o qué? No es más cómodo un departamento o una casa propia— si él tuviera ese nivel de vida, definitivamente no viviría en un hotel por mas estrellas que este tuviera.

Volvían a entrar en el restauran del hotel, tenía bastante hambre, y pensaba la pregunta mientras ordenaba algo.

—mmm… Pues lo he pensado pero, sinceramente no quiero abandonar una casa, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré en Japón, normalmente no estoy mucho tiempo en ningún sitio, hasta las casas se ponen tristes si las dejas solas, así que no, por lo menos hasta que decida que quiero vivir en un lugar, no lo haré. Aunque conseguir un departamento no estaría mal… ¿vendrías a verme si tuviera un departamento?

—Creo que sí, es más cómodo que visitar un hotel…— el ambiente demasiado lujoso y recargado para él. Ordenaba mientras evitaba pensar en el tema de "no sé cuánto tiempo estaré en Japón" ni nada al respecto de eso. El pedido llegaba rápido y se ponía a comer para distraerse de lo que inevitablemente no lo ponía muy alegre.

—Entonces comprare uno —le decía al menor mientras empezaba a comer, lo único que había comido ese día había sido café y pastelitos en la cafetería donde trabajaba Kuroko.

Mientras comían le contaba algunas cosas triviales acerca del trabajo y cosas curiosas que le habían pasado durante estos, también algo sobre los lugares que había visitado. Al terminar al fin iban al cuarto de este, que de inmediato corría a buscar en el armario lo que quería "mostrarle".

Dejando los zapatos en la entrada, por costumbre más que porque fuera necesario, avanzaba por el ya conocido lugar acomodándose en un sillón observando con curiosidad como el otro revolvía en el armario sacando una caja blanca rectangular, como las que traen ropa cara y la llevaba sentándose a su lado con la caja sobre las piernas.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Veras… mmm, es solo algo, que pensé que te luciría bien… —Le decía abriendo la caja, en su interior había una Yukata roja femenina, con flores blancas, de estilo tradicional, salvo por lo corta que era, terriblemente corta, junto con el resto del vestuario, adorno para el cabello, medias blancas y largas, con sandalias propias, una pieza aun así de manufactura delicada, y fina, hecha para el deleite de cualquier ojo, especialmente el de los pervertidos.

— ¡Por favor! —Juntaba las manos en señal de suplica viendo al menor que se veía bastante sorprendido.

Analizaba la prenda, que le parecía de lo más bonita pero no para él, era demasiado corta y el no era una chica.

—Eres de lo peor...— un hombre cercano a los treinta llevando a un quinceañero a su habitación de hotel para ponerle aquel kimono casi de geisha, por donde lo vieran Kise quedaba mal parado — ¿por qué debería ponerme esto?— preguntaba mirando serio e incrédulo al mayor, el "por favor" con ojitos de perro no serviría con él, por lo menos no en esa ocasión.

—Vamos… se te vera genial, lo pedí especialmente para ti y… así tendré otra foto para mi celular —El cual sacaba mostrando de manera orgullosa la que había tomado cuando este llevaba orejas de gato. Aunque eso no surtía mucho el efecto esperado, solo ponía mas en desacuerdo al menor, entonces hablaba de nuevo —Anda, solo yo podre verte, y si lo haces, haré lo que quieras después, así estaremos a mano y… —se acercaba al más pequeño de manera maliciosa, hasta llegar a susurrarle al oído —Porque te daré el mejor sexo de tu vida si lo usas para mi… —Terminaba en modo sensual después de su palabrería infantil, parecía, al decir esas cosas, que realmente no entendía que le estaba hablando a un menor, pidiendo ese tipo de cosas tan pervertidas.

Rodaba los ojos por la foto que el otro alegremente le mostraba, pero eso no lo convencía para nada, caso diferente cuando el otro ofrecía hacer lo que él quisiera, aunque no se le ocurría que pedirle, y le susurraba al oído aquella propuesta; se sonrojaba pero le mantenía la mirada al otro pensando en si hacerlo o no. Suspiraba rato después frunciendo el ceño mostrando seriedad ante su respuesta:

—Está bien...pero sin fotos— tomaba la caja y se iba al baño rápido, para no tener tiempo de arrepentirse.

Se quedaba sentado en el sillón como niño bueno, o más bien, como un buen perro, haciéndose imagen mental de lo que seguía, se emocionaba, aunque se había negado a la foto no se resignaba, seguro que lograba tener una, sería una bella colección, seguro, también sonreía un poco, el menor se había negado mucho menos de lo que esperaba, parece que se estaba contagiando de su "animo".

Ya instalado en el baño se quitaba la ropa solo dejándose la ropa interior, unos bóxers blancos más pequeños de lo regular, ahora se arrepentía de haberse puesto esos, parecían ropa interior de chica junto a la otra ropa que usaría. Se acomodaba el kimono, muy suave al tacto, y lo arreglaba bien en sus hombros; atar el nudo del obi por atrás era complicado pero lo lograba y mirándose al espejo aquel traje lo hacía lucir más acinturado y con las piernas más largas, debía admitir que se le veía bien. Se colocaba las medias y luego las sandalias, al agacharse por lo corto de la prenda se le veía casi todo por detrás y lo notaba claro en el espejo; se avergonzaba de haber aceptado aquello pero ya estaba listo; se ponía el adorno en el cabello dejando su frente descubierta de un lado, con sus dedos casi escondidos dentro de las largas mangas del kimono tomaba el pomo de la puerta y salía sin hacer mucho alarde de su vergüenza, aunque sus mejillas lo delataban.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse Kise se ponía muy atento, estaba emocionado, y lo que veía realmente superaba sus expectativas.

— ¡D-demasiado sexy! —Caminaba hacía él con los ojos brillantes, definitivamente lo era —es realmente increíble —decía casi con un hilo de sangre saliéndole de la nariz, llegaba a su lado y daba una vuelta alrededor suyo, admirando cada detalle en el chico, entonces pasaba su mano por la barbilla ajena, lo hacía mirar hacia arriba, y entonces lo besaba para empezar, no se podía aguantar las ganas, era ridículamente lindo.

El menor cerraba los ojos haciéndose participe del beso de inmediato, ahí estaba la razón por la que había aceptado usar aquel traje; le gustaba tener la atención del rubio, tener su mirada sobre si y escuchar sus halagos, no podía evitarlo se sentía sumamente feliz por todo aquello. Se ponía de puntas sobre las sandalias y apoyaba sus palmas sobre el pecho de su amante intensificando el beso que lo hacía tomar calor pronto.

La lengua del mayor no tardaba en ponerse traviesa durante el beso, y mucho menos sus manos con las que le rodeaba la cintura y una bajaba acariciar la retaguardia del chico, esa ropa era casi un delito por sí sola, pero en él, simplemente estaba a otro nivel. Terminaba el acalorado beso aun sin soltarlo, y en contra de las condiciones del más joven, con su celular preparado en la otra mano los enfocaba a los dos desde arriba, captando el acalorado rostro ajeno pegado a su pecho en la foto.

Fruncía el ceño luego de que el otro tomara la foto, se apartaba de él entonces.

—Kise-san, si alguien cumple tus caprichos deberías por lo menos respetar sus pedidos— no era que le importara tanto el asunto de la foto en sí, era que el rubio hacía lo que quería y eso le fastidiaba un poco. —Bien, ya me viste, listo— aseguraba tomando el camino de regreso al baño con la intensión de cambiarse.

Antes de que continuara su camino el rubio lo detenía de la mano, realmente no quería ese traje solo para "verlo", pensó que eso estaría más claro después del beso.

—Lo siento, de verdad, pero es que no pude contenerme… —respecto a la foto. —Y ahora… ¿mejor le damos uso al traje, no? —se acercaba de nuevo a él, y como si de una chica se tratara realmente, lo cargaba, y caminaba con él en brazos hasta la cama, donde lo dejaba caer, y colocándose nuevamente sobre él volvía a besarlo, parecía que los besos lo calmaban de inmediato.

Y así era, los besos lo calmaban, lo hacían olvidar cualquier cosa, cualquier enojo. Se relajaba sobre el colchón ya conocido, no esperaba hacerlo con esa ropa pero ya daba igual; daba una digna lucha con su lengua dentro del intenso beso, era un aprendiz rápido y le agregaba su estilo, llevaba sus manos a las mejillas ajenas acariciando aquel rostro hermoso que tanto, y a tantos, le gustaba.

Imprimiendo mas deseo y calentura al beso acariciaba una de sus piernas, entonces no le era nada difícil, y por demás tentador, meter mano bajo la prenda japonesa, acariciando con descaro, como ya le era costumbre, llegando hasta la virilidad del chico que acariciaba en un insistente frotar por sobre su ropa interior, entonces se despegaba un poco de él, y cuando aun la saliva que poco a poco se espesaba y era caliente, los unía, él mayor decía:

—Eso no es todo lo que quiero probar hoy —respecto a los estímulos externos, aunque definitivamente, lo otro no era tan fino como él vestido, pero siendo el menor la víctima, lo ponía aun mas que este.

Quedando con la boca entreabierta y un hilo de saliva uniendo aun sus bocas Kuroko lo miraba sonrojado, no entendía a que se refería con lo que decía pero lo dejaba tocar tranquilamente; apretaba los labios al sentir el toque en su entrepierna juntando un poco las piernas, o intentándolo al menos.

Mientras Kise continuaba con la intensa y marcada caricia sobre la virilidad ajena, su boca bajaba lentamente chupando sus labios, barbilla, y después su cuello, donde aun estaban las marcas de la vez pasada, que miraba con orgullo. Después de un rato de caricias se enderezaba hincándose frente suyo, y entre sus piernas colaba sus dedos por las orillas de la ropa interior, y la bajaba con lentitud por encima de las medias que le cubrían hasta media pierna, era ridículamente sexy, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, como si quisiera comerlo una vez más.

El mayor le quitaba la ropa interior con prisa, dejándolo sintiéndose demasiado expuesto. Se acomodaba entonces sentándose sobre sus rodillas mirando al otro serio y avergonzado.

—Es injusto...quítate la ropa también...— siempre era él el desnudo y el devorado, todo porque el otro era mayor y con más experiencia, sencillamente era muy injusto que solo fuera el otro el que hacía las cosas y llevara el control; también quería poder complacer al rubio tanto como él lo hacía.

Parpadeaba ante el reclamo del menor que interrumpía su faena, y sonreía a su reclamo.

—Está bien, aunque no es tan bueno como verte a ti sin ropa —recargaba sus manos en el colchón y después reía maliciosamente, algo de juego previo estaría bien también, y más si podía ver ese sonrojado y avergonzado rostro que era capaz de robarle el sueño.

—Quítamela tú… —le decía casi juguetonamente— yo soy quien te quita la ropa, entonces tu quita la mía —eso había pedido, eso tendría.

—Eso quería— aseguraba el pequeño y se acercaba a él, le empezaba a desabrochar la camisa haciendo crecer su ansia por cada botón que desabrochaba, sus mejillas se encendían al retirarle por completo la camisa admirando el cuerpo trabajado del mayor, según sabía este había practicado muchos deportes durante su juventud y aun ahora se mantenía en excelente forma; tragando saliva iba por los pantalones, quitándole el cinturón y luego desabrochándoselos para empezar a bajarlos de a poco y superando con esfuerzo su timidez.

Maldecía a su suerte por no tener una cámara y grabar al pequeño chico geisha que batallaba jalándole los pantalones en ese momento, si existía el cielo (de los pervertidos), ese debía ser.

— ¿Ahora estamos a mano? —le decía mientras quedaba únicamente en su bóxer negro. —Entonces vamos a probar otra cosa —se sentaba frente a él y lo tomaba de los hombros, para tumbarlo de nuevo de espaldas a la cama, examinaba su rostro bello y le daba un beso a su nariz —Que empiece el horario para adultos… —dejándolo acostado se le quitaba de encima e iba directo a la cajonera de a un lado de la cama, rebuscando sacaba entonces una nueva caja.

Ver al rubio solo en ropa interior era un deleite para la vista, si el otro disfrutaba teniéndolo vestido así, el disfrutaba viéndolo desvestido. Miraba desde la cama en la misma posición en que lo habían dejado como este dejaba la nueva caja en la cama.

— ¿Qué otra cosa traes ahí?— preguntaba desconfiado estrechando los ojos un poco.

De la caja, con alguna cantidad de juguetes para adultos, sacaba un antifaz de terciopelo negro, e iba donde el chico para cubrirle los ojos, teniendo cuidado de no tirarle la peineta.

—Tenme un poco de paciencia, esto te va a gustar mucho —y le dejaba un suave, pero húmedo beso en la boca, luego, quedando sentado a su lado abría un pequeño tubo de lubricante, ya que hasta entonces lo habían hecho sin uno, eso lo haría sentir mejor, y se lo echaba en una mano, la cual colaba entre sus piernas, y con la otra le detenía del pecho para que no fuera a sentarse, mientras acariciaba su entrada y luego empujaba suavemente con sus dedos. Entonces volvía a besarlo.

Tetsuya se dejaba el antifaz aunque estar así lo ponía nervioso y temeroso, pero intentaba confiar en el mayor y lo que pudiera hacer.

—Ahm...se siente frío...— se quejaba al sentir los dedos llenos de lubricante en su interior, era frío pero se sentía mucho mejor ser preparado con eso, casi no había molestia.

—Espera un poco, se sentirá mejor… —Le decía acariciando su frente, y moviendo entonces los dedos en el interior del chico, era realmente más fácil así, y gracias al aumento del calor en la fricción, el lugar se ampliaba con más facilidad, entonces sacaba algo más de la caja.

— ¿Te gustan los juguetes? —Preguntaba con descaro.

— ¿Juguetes?— por la forma en que los dedos ajenos hurgaban en su interior se sentía inquieto, sin poder ver se sentía muy diferente, como si de repente fuera más sensible —pues, depende de que juguetes pero...supongo que sí— poco a poco gracias al rubio él iba conociendo el mundo de los adultos pero aun quedaba un el bastante ingenuidad, no así tanta inocencia.

Sonreía para él solo al escuchar eso, definitivamente sus respuestas eran las mejores.

—Me alegra escuchar eso… —Lo que sacaba de la caja, era una especie de vara corta, hecha de varías esferas entrelazadas, de un color rosa transparente, y sumamente suave al tacto, entonces sacaba sus dedos del interior del chico, y separándole más las piernas desde su posición, empezaba a meter suavemente el juguete, mientras su otra mano seguía en el pecho del chico, pero se colaba por la solapa de la yukata, para tocar la piel bajo esta, y pellizcar una de sus partes favoritas del joven cuerpo.

El silencio luego de aquella frase maliciosa lo ponía más nervioso, cedía a la fuerza de las manos ajenas y separaba las piernas tragando saliva.

— ¿Q-Qué es eso?...ah...— nunca había sentido nada similar por lo que se sentía incómodo, removiendo como queriendo quitar eso de su interior.

—Tranquilo...— lo detenía con su mano y con la otra seguía hasta que entraba todo el artefacto —Es sólo un juguete... Te hará sentir bien...— le hablaba al respecto, y dejaba que el pequeño se acostumbrara a la intromisión, entonces a un lado de él tomaba un pequeño control —sólo usaremos este por hoy... —ya que tenía una buena cantidad de ellos que quería probar. Pero al ser el otro tan pequeño, iría más despacio.

Al pensar que sería propicio, apretada un pequeño botón, que accionaba el juguete en un nivel de vibración bajo.

— ¿Cómo se siente ahora?


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias al lubricante el juguete entraba fácilmente haciéndolo estremecer, se quejaba un poco resintiendo la extraña sensación que le provocaba la forma del objeto.

—aah~— la vibración era totalmente inesperada pero sumamente buena, no había sentido nada similar —se siente...raro, pero…ngh también rico...— y gracias a eso una precoz erección se formaba en su ropa interior.

Quitaba la mano que sostenía el juguete y la llevaba a acariciar por encima de la tela del kimono, por sobre la erección del chico.

—Que linda ropa— le decía al ver la ropa interior y que ya estaba a mitad de pierna, aunque fuera masculina, pegaba extrañamente bien con el resto del conjunto. Entonces pasaba su mano por su miembro y masturbándolo con descaro, se mordía los labios, la imagen era demasiado erótica, entonces no aguantando mas; tomaba una de las manos pequeñas del chico, quitando la suya de su pecho, y la guiaba con su malicia natural, a que tocara su entrepierna por encima de la tela, que poco a poco se despertaba.

El menor gemía mas al tiempo que era estimulado y temblaba entero palpando con detenimiento lo que el otro le indicaba que tenía que tocar; su cara se encendía a un nivel casi imposible y lleno de nervios sus dedos comenzaban a delinear la virilidad del mayor aun dentro del bóxer y recién activándose, tragaba saliva notando el tamaño y el calor, eso era muy malo para su corazón que se disparaba.

Kise suspiraba sintiendo los pequeños y tímidos dedos pasarse por la tela, ya que eso representaba perfectamente cuanto podía corromper al menor. Emocionado por el tacto aceleraba la velocidad de vibración de la vara, pero manteniendo el ritmo de su mano, entonces lo que hacía era dejar la mano pequeña acariciándole para llevar la suya más grande a acariciar los discretos labios rosado, para después meter sus dedos en la boca pequeña, e imaginar cosas que lo hacían excitarse aún más rápido.

Con el aumento de vibración también aumentaba la excitación del más bajo y sus gemidos, aunque estos eran cubiertos en parte por los dedos que hurgaban su boca; Kuroko los recibía de buena manera, acariciándolos con su caliente lengua y empapándolos solo por hacerles algo. Su mano derecha seguía palpando aquel bulto en la entrepierna ajena que crecía de provocativa manera, y su mano libre apretaba la tela del cubrecama entre sus dedos. Habiendo manoseado, y apretado, a gusto por encima de la ropa interior, armándose de coraje metía su mano dentro la prenda para liberar el miembro que iba en proceso de convertirse en una firme erección; ajustaba su palma y sus dedos tomándolo con seguridad, mordisqueaba los dedos ajenos y su garganta seguía produciendo sonidos pornográficos. Eran tantas sensaciones juntas que se acrecentaban al no poder ver hasta el punto de hacerlo estremecer, su erección ya estaba humedecida, y el ya tenía demasiado calor.

El rubio aceleraba un poco más la masturbación, al notar que las pequeñas convulsiones de placer en el otro cuerpo iban aumentando, era una vista realmente perversa la que tenía desde su posición; el chico vestido como una chica atrevida pero inocente, invalido de la vista y con un vibrador entre sus piernas que tocaba su miembro cada vez con menos pena, mientras jugaba con sus labios, sonrojado hasta la obscenidad. Incluso las palabras no le salían por el golpe de calor que le obstruía la garganta. Este apretaba las piernas removiendo un poco el objeto en su interior que lo hacía quejarse continuamente, gracias a los dedos en su boca la saliva escurría por su barbilla sin poder evitarlo dándole un aspecto más provocativo aun. Su mano seguía tocando el miembro ajeno que ya era una bien formada erección como la propia que estaba a punto de culminar.

La mano pequeña iba poco a poco dejando de ser suficiente y en un nuevo arranque de lujuria sus dedos abandonaban la cavidad, acariciaba su mejilla, acercándose un poco más, y jalando al otro también del brazo lo atraía hacia sí, hasta que el pequeño y fino rostro quedaba justo frente a su erección, y acercaba sus labios rosados a esta, le comían las ganas de que el menor le devolviera el favor que una vez él le había hecho, con su pequeña lengua caliente.

—Solo abre tu boca… —sentía su respiración soberanamente caliente.

Sin poder ver y sintiéndose mucho más cerca del rubio obedecía su indicación abriendo su boca, su excitación seguía a tope y por la vibración seguía quejándose; de inmediato sentía frotándose contra sus labios y la punta de su lengua, lo que reconocía como el hinchado glande ajeno, casi le daba un infarto y se alejaba un poco sumamente nervioso, su rostro se ponía mas rojo que nunca y decía dudoso:

—Lo siento, nunca he hecho eso antes...— se sentía inseguro, pero con ansias de intentarlo, pero tener los ojos cubiertos no ayudaba —Kise-san...— se quitaba el antifaz para mirar avergonzado pero seguro al rubio mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de este queriéndose concentrar en "aquello" —enséñeme a hacerlo.

Se mordía el labio inferior al ver esos ojos manchados de lujuria, cosa provocada por él mismo, tragaba saliva, sin duda el menor buscaba la forma de superarse en cada encuentro.

—Está bien… entonces… lame la punta… hazlo como lo harías con una paleta, y luego chupa… —no era una noche especialmente fría, tal vez llegaba a ser fresca, pero el juraba, que le salía vaho de la boca al hablar.

Jadeaba pesado sobre la erección del rubio aun sin iniciar, el vibrador en su interior aun hacía estragos en su cuerpo, escuchada las indicaciones fijaba su vista en su objetivo muy avergonzado y sacaba su rosada lengua mojada para dar una lenta y provocativa lamida a la punta, luego le hacía espacio entre sus labios apretando y chupando al tiempo que sentía su propia erección punzar; no resistiría mucho así, se correría en nada y justo mientras daba su primera felación.

La cabeza de Kise se sobre calentaba en ese momento, no era la primera vez que le hacían eso, y realmente que había recibido servicios profesionales pero, extrañamente, eso se sentía mucho mejor, culpa tal vez de la edad del otro, de su forma y condición, no se lo pensaba mucho, solo sabía que era de otro mundo.

—Mételo más en tu boca… y usa la lengua… —le temblaba un poco la voz cuando lo decía, eso era nuevo, entonces tomando de nuevo el pequeño control en su mano subía el nivel de vibración, incluso más, mientras miraba con ojos de total lujuria lo que pasaba.

Kuroko intentaba meter más de aquella extensión en su boca, era difícil por el tamaño pero lo hacía con calma tratando de no ahogarse; el aumento en la potencia del vibrador lo hacía abrir los ojos grandes y gemir, o tratar, muy fuerte aun con su boca ocupada al mismo tiempo que se corría, ya no pudo soportarlo más. Perdido en el orgasmo y su sensación residual metía lo que más podía del miembro ajeno en su cavidad para chupar con fuerza iniciando un movimiento de vaivén con su cabeza recordando cómo se lo había hecho el rubio; los ojos se le aguaban por el placer intenso recién sufrido y por las vibraciones que seguían haciendo estragos en su interior.

—Buen chico…—Le decía acariciando su cabello, siguiendo el rítmico vaivén que ya atendía el menor, cerraba los ojos y suspiraba — ¿Se sintió bien no? —se relamía los labios— ¿Quieres que lo pare ya? —Se refería al "juguete" manteniendo un tono malicioso ahora.

Kuroko se sentía perdido, entre la felación, el calor, la vibración constante en su interior, las palabras del rubio y lo complacido que se veía; se sentía fuera de sí, ajustaba sus manos sobre la erección del rubio que se tornaba pegajosa por su espesa saliva y el líquido pre seminal, despegaba su boca de esta manteniéndose unida su lengua por un hilo de saliva —no...mh...— sus ojos entrecerrados y su rostro encendido delataban su lujuria y su lengua volvía a recorrer la caliente superficie para luego introducirlo en su boca otra vez.

Sonreía entonces el mayor con un poco de sudor corriéndole por la frente, y enterraba un poco los dedos en la cabellera por la cual el adorno de cabello se deslizaba hasta caer en la cama por el agarre, el cual sentía que le temblaba el vientre cuando el chico la metía toda a su boca, y lo llevaba hasta un lugar muy lejano escuchar su respuesta.

—Está bien… entonces… —aun con el control en mano volvía a subir la potencia, esta vez a un nivel apunto del máximo.

Apretaba con fuerza la erección del rubio entre sus labios mientras su garganta se quejaba a gran volumen por el nuevo aumento de potencia del juguetito aquel, sin poder evitarlo movía sus caderas al ritmo que llevaba la felación. Con sus manos masajeaba y estimulaba la base del miembro, siendo su boca y lengua las que se encargaban del resto; el menor jamás pensó que hacer algo así lo excitaría, pero ahí estaba, disfrutándolo al máximo y gracias al incesante vibrador en su interior poco a poco se recuperaba su erección.

El rubio se doblaba un poco sumiendo el estomago, y daba un leve tirón al cabello cuando lo apretaba de repente, cosa que no era culpa de nadie más que de él, por lo menos no lo había mordido por error.

La columna serpenteante del menor era su perdición, el movimiento era casi hipnótico, y lo perdía en placer morboso alcanzar a ver el aparato vibrante en el interior del otro, mordiéndose la lengua él mismo, daba un último paso apretando el botón que haría que el vibrador llegara a su nivel máximo de potencia.

A ese nivel el quinceañero debía liberar su boca para poder gemir sumamente fuerte, apretaba las piernas sintiéndose desesperado por lo bien que lo hacía sentir; su mano derecha reemplazaba a su boca en la tarea de estimular hasta que recuperaba el aire y podía retomar, lamiendo bien toda la caliente y palpitante extensión parecía muy enviciado con su tarea; sus labios volvían a atrapar el goteante glande entre sus labios para chupar fuerte incluso haciendo obscenos ruidos para luego succionar hasta la mitad, su pequeña boca ya hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano al albergar tanto, no podía con toda, ya así los ojos se le aguaban y el retomaba el vaivén siempre ayudado con su lengua, como siempre, aprendía rápido.

El actor volvía a cerrar los ojos por un momento, estaba demasiado excitado, muy pronto llegaría a su límite, y eso lo enloquecía; terminar en la pequeña, y ahora pecaminosa, boca rosada y delicada, entonces sus dedos se enroscaban en el cabello que sostenían con más fuerza y por inercia empujaba la cabeza del menor mas hasta su virilidad, hasta sentirse chocar contra sus paredes internas, movía las caderas en esa dirección, quería llegar a fondo, y el rostro caliente y lujuriosamente suplicante del otro le anulaban la poca cordura que tenía en ese momento en el que se encontraba en éxtasis.

Como podía resistía las embestidas que el mayor daba contra su boca, su excitación al límite le permitía aquello; sentía como de tanto insistir el miembro del mayor topaba con su garganta, llegando muy profundo. El juguete que seguía vibrando ya le había formado una nueva erección, con su boca demasiado llena igualmente succionaba queriendo llevar al rubio al límite, límite que ya estaba ahí y lo podía sentir entre sus labios por la manera en que el pene de este se hinchaba a punto de estallar.

—Kuro…ko…cchi…

Terminaba con un ronco gemido en la boca del menor, y por sostenerlo bien de la cabeza la mayoría iba directo a su garganta, cerraba bien los ojos y apretaba los dientes, luego respiraba agitado, ese había sido un orgasmo espectacular, tanto como lo había sido el sexo con el más pequeño desde la primera vez, aun acariciaba su cabeza lentamente.

El culmine del rubio le inundaba la garganta y debía tragar para no ahogarse, apretaba los ojos resintiendo la ocupación de su boca que luego era dejada libre; tosía un poco mientras por sus comisuras escurría saliva mezclada con semen, respiraba agitado tratando de normalizar el ritmo de su corazón se acostaba de costado en la cama, todo eso había sido muy intenso.

Luego de terminar miraba al otro tirado en la cama, aun sufriendo los estragos del juguete y la ligera asfixia, y no resistía el impulso de ir y besarlo apenas habiendo regularizado el ritmo de su respiración un poco, unía sus labios en un beso por demás caliente, lleno de esperma y saliva, ahora era su lengua la que ultrajaba sus labios y tomaba la otra lengua como rehén.

El pequeño era asaltado con un beso fogoso del que apenas era participe por lo agotada que había quedado su boca por la extenuante, y nueva para él, actividad acometida. Miraba al rubio con sus claros ojos vidriosos en una pausa de aquel beso, totalmente fuera de contexto se apenaba un poco por la manera en que era mirado, pues jura que era algún sentimiento parecido al suyo pero bien sabía que solo era deseo; ya venía entendiendo que todo lo que quería el mayor de él era diversión, sexo y todo lo que tuviera que ver con eso, no es que él no quisiera también pero para Kuroko todo eso era nuevo, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, importante.

Durante los segundos que duro el extraño corte durante el beso, el rubio había visto algo en los ojos del más bajo que le había oprimido por un momento, era como si hubiera reconocido algo, pero cambiaba el ánimo enseguida, había sido extraño, y también le había dado, sin explicación, algo de temor. Entonces había cerrado los ojos queriendo pasar el tema, se supone que todo eso era para divertirse, esos sentimientos intensos no estaban permitidos, claro que no, ellos no entraban a la fiesta.

Después de eso lo había tomado con un nuevo aire, voraz, se encontraba especialmente activo esa noche, y se las había cobrado hasta las altas horas con el pequeño cuerpo que al final apenas y le respondía, el hermoso vestido había salido volando lo mismo que las medias que no se iban intactas, volvió a vaciarse en la cavidad que él mismo había desvirgado, lo había vuelto a besar, morder, y chupar tanto como deseaba, como un niño caprichoso que simplemente tomaba lo que quería.

Si las anteriores veces el escolar había pensado que había quedado agotado, esta vez había quedado muerto. El rubio parecía especialmente fogoso y no le bastaba con toda la previa y tomarlo una vez, lo tomaba otra vez hasta que caía casi inconsciente.

Despertaba bien entrada la mañana con el cuerpo un tanto adolorido y aun cansado, el rubio no estaba a su lado en la cama pero se oía por ahí, se estiraba y bostezaba mirando el techo y luego volviendo a cerrar los ojos como esperando que el otro viniera a despertarlo con un beso. Tan cursi...

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus revs, animan un montón, de verdad (especialmente a mi esposa), gracias!

Ammm, una aclaración, yo no escribí esto sola, es un rol que hice con mi esposa Mika, yo hice a Kise y ella hizo a Kurokocchi, jejeje, bueno, solo eso XD, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, ciaus!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola!

* * *

Kise se había levantado bastante antes que el menor, su apetito no lo había dejado continuar en la cama, así que había pedido algo para amenizar el hambre, la cual caía al imponerse las tostadas y el café con crema, también se había dado una ducha y en ese momento se encontraba tan fresco como una lechuga, la noche pasada había sido impresionante.

Andaba por el lujoso cuarto descalzo y solo con los pantalones de la pijama, entonces volvía a la cama, donde el menor aun no se levantaba, entonces hacía un puchero y se le quedaba viendo, se arrastraba hasta su lado y le examinaba de cerca la cara, tan linda, le gustaba su nariz pequeña, entonces le dejaba un beso en esta y otro superficial en los labios.

—Despierta…— si él estaba ahí y no le hablaba, era muy aburrido.

El menor abría los ojos luego de recibir el ansiado beso.

—Buenos días...— decía con su voz calmada, y miraba al mayor fijo y con cariño. Intentaba que realmente le diera igual el asunto de ser un pasatiempo divertido para el mayor, quería estar bien y también disfrutar todo eso; no quería enamorarse ni nada similar pero no había cosa que pudiera hacerse para evitarlo. Su panza montaba un pequeño escándalo avisando de su necesidad urgente de obtener algo de comida —tengo hambre...

El rubio sonreía pues eso ya estaba solucionado, en cuestión de un par de minutos la comida tocaba la puerta gracias a que había pedido por adelantado, guiándose por lo que el menor había pedido en veces pasadas. Comían lado a lado del carrito, el mayor estaba de un humor inmejorable, como siempre que se encontraba con el estudiante.

— ¿Quisieras ir a algún lugar hoy? —le preguntaba después de tomar el jugo, pues hacía un excelente día y él no tenía nada que hacer por el resto de este.

Ya solucionado el problema urgente de su hambre, y vestido con la camisa del rubio por vestir algo, conversaba cualquier cosa con él.

—mm...no lo sé...— comentaba bebiendo lo último de su café con leche —si me gustaría salir pero no se me ocurre donde.

—hummm…—se llevaba una mano a la barbilla pensando —podría ser el zoológico, el cine, el parque, un parque de atracciones… mmm… la playa, el bosque… ¡vamos a la torre Eiffel! —Señalando con el dedo y sonriendo, en tono de broma que podía ser real algún día — ¿te gustaría ir a alguno de esos lugares?

—El zoológico estaría bien pero, ¿estás seguro de que puedes andar por ahí tranquilamente?— no quería quedar atrapado por ahí por esconderse de los medios que persiguen y atosigan al rubio.

—Estará bien, estará bien… —señalaba estirándose hasta el otro cajón a lado de la cama —Tengo estos—Sacaba una de sus famosas cajas y exponía sus nuevas armas de camuflaje. —Peluca negra, gafas… y un bigote falso —cual ultimo era uno de broma que sacaba simplemente para juguetear, entonces se ponía las otras dos, la peluca con su mismo corte pero negro, y las gafas que al menor le recordaban a su compañero de trabajo Midorima.

Miraba fijo al mayor cuando le lucía su nuevo estilo, se veía tan guapo que Kuroko no hallaba que decir; miraba para otro lado jugueteando con los puños de la camisa que tan grande le quedaba.

—eh... ¿y tus cejas?— consultaba luego cuando mirando nuevamente al otro se daba cuenta de que sus rubias cejas no ayudaban al disfraz.

— ¿eh? —iba a un espejo y se tocaba las cejas —Que problema, así me veo aun mas sospechoso… —Le caía una gota de sudor por la frente. —Oh, ya sé —rebuscaba en un cajón del tocador hasta hallar algún maquillaje de mujer que delineaba en negro —Esto debería ser suficiente, ahora sí.

Kuroko miraba incrédulo al otro, no por lo del teñido express de las cejas pues habían quedado bien, si no...

— ¿Por qué tienes eso?— preguntaba refiriéndose al maquillaje de mujer.

—Ha estado en mi bolso desde que regrese de América, supongo que cayó ahí cuando estaba con la maquillista, y cuando desempaque mis cosas ahí estaba —mentira, lo decía con toda la naturalidad del mundo y como si fuera la verdad absoluta haciendo gala de sus dotes de autor para esa pequeña mentira, pero eso no lo sorprendía, sino, que justo después de hacerlo se cuestionaba por qué lo había hecho, ocultar el hecho de que una mujer estuvo en su cuarto, no precisamente para hablar; ¿por qué le mentía? Solo se divertían, no eran pareja ni nada, ni siquiera sentía nada por él porque eso no sería nada bueno, no tenía cuentas que entregarle o preocuparse por lo que él pensara, aun así, por un segundo se había acobardado y había terminado mintiendo, justo como no hacía desde que había terminado su adolescencia. Al pensar en eso, casi entra en pánico por un segundo, ¿por qué?

—oh, cierto que te maquillan y todo eso...— decía creyendo en lo que el otro le decía sin sospechar nada. Terminada su taza se estiraba de nuevo y se ponía de pie, rodeaba la cama caminando tranquilamente yendo hasta el baño para bañarse y vestirse y así salir pronto rumbo al zoológico.

Cuando Kuroko marchaba a la ducha, se quedaba sintiéndose extrañamente culpable por la forma tan fácil con la que él había mentido, y el otro le había creído, pero luego negaba con la cabeza, eso no era importante, era tonto al preocuparse por algo así; entonces él también iba a cambiarse, buscando algo que combinara con su nueva apariencia, algo no muy llamativo estaría bien… pero aun así su vanidad se negaba a rendirse. Entonces, para cuando el chico salía ya estaban listos para marchar, podían ir al zoo, y luego al centro por algo de comida normal.

Para cuando salían ya era cerca del mediodía, Kise se veía demasiado bien, sentía que despintaba bastante al lado de él. Subían al lujoso auto del actor, ese pasaba poco desapercibido, llegaban en veinte minutos al zoo y paseando por el lugar muchas mujeres se quedaban prendadas del "moreno"; aunque no fuera como estrella de cine súper famosa, igualmente era popular, seguro eso inflaba más el ego enorme del mayor.

Tomaba de la mano al más pequeño para ir más rápido, gracias a la diferencia de edad parecían más un par de hermanos, incluso hasta padre e hijo… o parientes, estaba emocionado porque los últimos cinco años lo más cercano a un zoo que había visto habían sido algunos animales que se llevaban para la grabación, pues a todas sus "conquistas" preferían ir a lugares más sofisticados, a su altura, y luego a la cama… aunque eso ultimo no le desagradaba nada.

Compraba palomitas, algodón de azúcar, chucherías varias, solo por comprarlas, también compraba un pingüino de peluche que no tenía mucha gracia, entonces se preguntaba cómo sería Kuroko si fuera un pingüino.

— ¿Te gustan los pingüinos?

—Si...— respondía de manera simple llevando abrazado al pingüino de peluche que era bastante grande y blandito, mientras también trataba de comer un pretzel sin dejar de abrazarlo y sin mancharlo.

Sonreía para sí mismo escuchando al más chico, de verdad que eran muy diferentes, él no se callaba un rato, ni siquiera durante el sexo, pero el más pequeño parecía hablar solo lo estrictamente necesario la mayoría de las veces, y era también demasiado certero con sus comentarios, también era algo frio pero aun así no le había negado uno solo de sus caprichos, era extraño, pero pensaba, que tal vez debería ser mas considerado con el estudiante, y no ser tan caprichoso… bueno, pero solo lo consideraba.

Terminaban su recorrido en el zoo cuando el sol se estaba poniendo rojo, el hambre los volvía a atacar y decidían partir al centro, comer cualquier cosa, y seguramente el menor tendría que marchar a casa después de eso, extrañamente lo desanimaba ese asunto.

En el auto de nuevo iban a un centro comercial más grande y más céntrico que el que estaba frente al café donde trabajaba Kuroko, dejando al pingüino en el auto bajaban para buscar en el mismo centro comercial o en las cercanías un buen lugar para comer. Lo que Kuroko olvidaba es que ese lugar quedaba muy cercano al parque, lugar que frecuentaba cierto basquetbolista muy amigo...

— ¡Por aquí! ¡por aquí! —Jalaba al menor en dirección a una pizzería, le gustaban mucho y el hambre lo impulsaba aun mas, de la última vez que había estado en ese lugar, también había pasado mucho tiempo.

Lo que ninguno de los dos notaba, era la persona que desde no tanta distancia los veía un poco sorprendido, Kagami Taiga había decidido ir de compras a una tienda de deportes ese día, después de su entrenamiento diario, solo ya que su amigo más cercano estaba ocupado… yendo con un adulto extraño a la pizzería, tomados de la mano… definitivamente nada encajaba bien en ese cuadro, el más bajo le había dicho que tenía un compromiso familiar ese día… ¿él era su familiar?

Kuroko entraba en el local bastante normal siguiendo a un emocionado Ryouta, pedían una pizza grande con muchos ingredientes y gaseosas; el mayor le contaba que cuando era adolescente le encantaba ir a ese lugar, y Kuroko se burlaba de él diciendo que no sabía que esa pizzería tuviera tantos siglos en ese lugar.

Kise inflaba las mejillas como una mujer ofendida al respecto.

—Tampoco soy tan grande, estoy en mis años de plenitud, ¿no se nota? —Comentaba de un modo casi gracioso, pero convencido de sus palabras —además, no es que sea mayor, es que tú eres muy joven... — hasta ahí le llegaba la comicidad, y sus parpados caían un poco, de un modo casi imperceptible, incluso para él mismo, entonces la camarera los interrumpía con otro pedido.

—Pero ya creceré...— comentaba el pequeño tranquilamente mientras comía una rebanada de pizza y luego el rubio hablaba otra vez.

—Por cierto, quisiera tener tú número, así sería más fácil vernos y... Ten... —le extendía una tarjeta de crédito —eso es por sacarte de tú trabajo el otro día, tomado también para lo que necesite, por favor...

A penas Kise comentaba lo del número se lo pedía y se lo anotaba en el celular para que no se le olvidara dárselo mas rato y lo tomaba por sorpresa lo de la tarjeta. Terminaba de guardar el número en la memoria del celular y se lo devolvía junto con la tarjeta.

—No la quiero, gracias— decía serio, realmente serio.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntaba sin entenderlo —Así será más fácil que vengas a verme, sí faltas al trabajo tampoco habrá problema, y sí vienes por el centro, entonces yo te llámare de casa y te pediré helado para la cena... —su mente empezaba a viajar sola de nuevo, sólo que era bastante más raro que antes, casi como... Aún así le salían Florecitas de la cabeza de sólo imaginar al menor haciendo las compras como un ama de casa.

—Kise-san, no volveré a faltar al trabajo, ni a dejarme "secuestrar" a media jornada otra vez— su mirada y su gesto usualmente inexpresivo y desinteresado mostraba lo seriedad con la que hablaba —no quiero tu dinero, no necesito tu dinero, no es por eso que hago lo que hago contigo...yo no sé qué creerás tú, pero yo no trabajo porque es divertido o para matar el tiempo; lo hago porque lo necesito, lo hago para llevar dinero a mi casa, así que no necesito que me lo regalen— sentenciaba y suspiraba fastidiado, entonces pedía permiso para levantarse e ir al baño.

—Yo no pensé eso… —decía el mayor quedándose solo, la explicación que le había dado era toda la verdad, aun así no creía que se tomaría tan a pecho lo del trabajo, bueno, el chico tenía su orgullo, por eso llamaba tanto su atención.

Pensando en el tema se recargaba en la mesa y estiraba sus brazos sobre esta, recargando su cabeza, podía ver su reflejo en un servilletero de metal, se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si se hubieran conocido teniendo la misma edad, muy probablemente el menor lo hubiera mandado al diablo.

Cuando volvía del baño se encontraba al otro todo desparramado sobre la mesa y lo regañaba —Kise-san siéntate bien, pareces un niño mimado— comía un poco mas de pizza comentando aquello, como siempre de manera fría pero sin querer ser cruel, la camarera que los atendía venía a preguntarles si todo estaba bien y él la despachaba.

—No quiero… —Decía como niño haciendo berrinche —Tú solo dijiste eso porque no quieres verme ya… —ahora le reclamaba en el mismo tono, pero realmente esperando otra cosa, era cierto que la primera vez que salieron había sido porque el menor lo había propuesto, pero después, él era el único que lo buscaba, así que su personalidad lo orillaba a buscar mucha más atención que solo eso, necesitaba mimos y palabras lindas, no de cualquier persona, solo los necesitaba de él últimamente.

Suspiraba resignado a tener que contener al mayor y cumplir sus caprichos.

—Si no quisiera verte, te lo diría directamente, no hay nada que me lo impida— comentaba en su natural tono desinteresado, aunque sus palabras no surtían mucho efecto en el "moreno". Llevaba entonces sus dedos a acariciar su nuca y tras su oreja donde lo sabía sensible —me gusta estar a tu lado...no digas tonterías.

Cerraba los ojos como un gato recibiendo las cortas, pero cálidas caricias, entonces atrapaba su mano con la suya y la ponía sobre su mejilla, se quedaba así un rato, poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando al tono neutro de su voz, pero, no podía evitar tener esa actitud de "escúchame a mí, búscame a mí, mírame solo a mí", si bien era un hombre mimado por los medios, había muy poca gente de la que verdad pudiera querer su atención.

En ese momento alguien que los observaba se marchaba tan discreto como había llegado, no era su forma de ser esa de seguir a la gente, pero últimamente el comportamiento de su amigo le había parecido extraño, ahora entendía el por qué, o parte de él, y sentía un pequeño hueco en el estomago que se negaría a reconocer, aun así hablaría con él al siguiente día.

* * *

Gracias por leer! y por sus hermosos revs! ciaus!


	8. Chapter 8

Se quedaban un rato así, sin hablar, solo juntos y aprendiendo que el rubio necesitaba sentirse querido y con toda la atención o se deprimía y hacía berrinche. Terminaban la pizza y daban por finalizada la tarde, su "cita" había salido bien extraña pero era agradable compartir más que solo la cama.

Después de su extraña cita Kise llevaba al menor a su casa, teniendo que dejarlo a una cuadra de esta para que sus padres no sospecharan nada, esa era otra cosa que dejaba un raro y malo sabor de boca; lo que hacían era ilícito, y toda la culpa era de él, no debía salir con hombres, no debía salir con uno menor de edad, no debería tener sexo con uno, mucho menos, pero se encontraba incapaz de hacer algo para detenerse, así que decidía mentirse, diciéndose que no era para tanto, que era reciproco, y que podía parar cuando quisiera; la diversión de los dos, era solo sexo divertido y buena compañía, realmente no lo extrañaba tanto ni nada, solo era un exagerado, por eso, cuando llegaba a su casa y se tiraba en la cama para dormir esa noche, el colchón no le parecía estúpidamente grande.

Pero igual, a todos los alcanzaba el amanecer.

El lunes llegaba y con él, la rutina de las clases y el trabajo; Kuroko salía temprano rumbo a la escuela ya con el ánimo hecho para soportar las aburridas clases de la mañana, lo que no esperaba para nada ese día era que cierto pelirrojo ya estuviera cansado de que le ocultara cosas y que no le explicara su cambio de actitud...

Kagami saludaba como de costumbre a su compañero, que aun a esos días aparecía de repente, y dejaba que las clases pasaran normales en la mañana, entonces, en el descanso se encontraba con él y después de una breve charla sin sentido, como siempre, hablaba con él de una manera más seria.

—No es como si fuera mi asunto o algo, pero, no me gusta que me mientan. Te vi ayer, en el centro comercial, con un tipo, de un modo muy cercano… —y no se aguantaba sus especulaciones, después de todo, él no todo lo delicado que esos asuntos ameritaban, y simplemente lo decía — ¿Estabas con él cuando dijiste que te habías quedado a dormir en mi casa también?

El más bajo abría sus ojos más de lo normal sorprendido por haber sido atrapado, miraba hacia abajo un poco, fijando su atención en su almuerzo y suspiraba.

—Sí, estaba con él...— admitía y bebía de su jugo en caja, volvía a mirar directo al otro —no quería mentirte pero...la verdad seguro es difícil de creer.

— ¿Qué verdad? —Dejando de lado sus propios sentimientos, ese era un tema delicado, pues el tipo ese realmente se veía más grande que Kuroko, quien sabe qué tipo de pervertido era, no imaginaba un Kuroko ingenuo con la gente, pero uno no sabe de esas cosas hasta que le pasan, así que tenía que irse con más cuidado para que el otro le contara la verdad, y así poder ayudarlo, o hacerlo entrar en razón, por lo menos.

—Él es...alguien famoso, a quien admiro mucho. Lo conocí en el café y pasaron muchas cosas y ahora estamos...como saliendo juntos— solo "como", porque la verdad no tenía claro lo que tenía con el rubio —, él no quiere que nadie se entere de lo que tenemos...o hacemos— por lo último se sonrojaba un poco y bebía mas jugo para refrescarse.

Miraba incrédulo al más bajo, eso era, ciertamente, una explicación decadente, aun así lo alarmaba un poco el cómo le explicaba las cosas, respecto a "no quiere que nadie se entere" y "hacemos".

— ¿Cuántos años tiene ese sujeto para empezar? Y ¿qué especie de "famoso", que admiras, es? —porque, no le parecía conocido de ningún lado.

—Tiene 28 me parece...— no estaba seguro pero era más o menos esa edad, lo sabía cerca de los 30 —es actor, no sé si lo conozcas porque un obsesionado del basket como tú no creo que vaya mucho al cine— iban juntos de vez en cuando pero casi siempre porque Kuroko quería —, sé que tu guardaras bien el secreto pero no creo que te importe saber su nombre.

Miraba al otro cruzando los brazos, en una actitud, desaprobatoria, podría decirse.

—Así que sales con un tipo que te dobla la edad…Dejando de lado que sea alguna especie de actor, y que sea un hombre, ¿sabes cómo suena eso cierto? ¿Y si es alguna especie de pervertido? ¿Sabes lo problemático que sería si alguien más te viera cierto? Aun si es solo por diversión, sé que puedes pensar que es algo genial pero —aunque no, no imagino nunca que su amigo fuera de los que se dejaran seducir por ese tipo de falsa luz— es preocupante… —no sabía con qué seguir— esa persona ya es alguien adulto, ¿seguro que le conoces bien? ¿Te ha forzado a algo o sugerido cosas? —porque de verdad le preocupaba, puede que se vieran muy acaramelados pero, así es como son todos los engaños, tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a su amigo, y que encima solo él lo supiera —sabes que no será impune de nada aunque sea un famoso, ¿cierto? —tal vez lo estaba intimidando o confundiendo con algo.

—Kagami-kun tranquilízate, son muchas preguntas...— se concentraba tratando de recordar todas ellas para ir respondiendo —sé que se oye mal, pero yo estoy bien con eso, y sí, puede que sea un poco pervertido pero nada malo— levantaba las manos como diciendo "está todo bien", antes de que el otro pudiera interrumpirlo seguía —sé que sería un problema que nos vean, por eso es un secreto, además yo paso desapercibido en la calle así que no es un problema— Kagami sería de los únicos que lo notaría de lejos —. No me ha forzado a nada; todo lo que hemos hecho yo lo he aceptado. Además no es solo por diversión, no para mi...y también me ha sugerido cosas pero eso no tiene nada de terrible, por último no tiene nada de que salir impune porque, insisto, no ha hecho nada malo— decir todo eso le encendía un poco las mejillas y comía para distraerse.

Casi se daba una palmada en la frente, ese chico tenía el cerebro frito.

— ¿De verdad estas escuchando todo lo que hablas? —y encima se estaba sonrojando… la persona que él conocía, definitivamente no hubiera aceptado esa situación por mas mente abierta que fuera, y absolutamente, no se sonrojaría — ¿Estás hablando en serio? —suspiraba viéndolo fijamente, de verdad, nunca creyó que algo como eso pudiera pasarle al más bajo.

—Sí, hablo en serio— aseguraba mirando al otro de nuevo con su gesto normal —se que te puede parecer raro, y para mí también lo es; no es como si hubiera aceptado esto de buenas a primeras, no soy así pero...— suspiraba bobamente y rodaba los ojos —me supera, siento algo que supera a la razón y a mi cordura cuando se trata de él...— y eso lo hacía sumamente feliz.

—Suenas como una chica…—Suspiraba, nunca creyó escuchar eso de Kuroko, de verdad que no, y siendo un poco sincero, sentía algo que le oprimía el pecho.

—No es cierto, además como podrías saber eso si la única chica que conoces es tu entrenadora— fruncía un poco el ceño y decía todo eso mirándolo con su típica cara de póker.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso pequeño insolente? —respondía y ponía su mano en el cabello del chico despeinándolo como castigo y luego comentaba respecto a sus palabras —haces que suene tan bien… —pero no lo convencía del todo, ya que desde que conocía a ese chico, no hace mucho, había sentido un extraño deseo de estar a su lado, un cariño extraño y necesidad de proteger, que finalmente terminaría en un sentimiento que solo a él le hacía daño, y al escuchar lo último, mucho más que nunca —Eres un tonto ingenuo… ¿No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, cierto?

—Quizá si soy un poco ingenuo pero no tonto, y no entiendo siquiera sobre lo que quieres que cambie de opinión, yo estoy bien así.

—Ahora estas bien así, pero al final tú vas a ser el único que sufra por esto, solo tenlo en mente —porque era el rumbo natural de las cosas, por cómo se veía su amigo y como estaba la situación, según le explicaba, el único que lloraría por eso sería él, y entonces Kagami decidía, que cuando eso pasara, él estaría a su lado, y desde este día, lo amortiguaría lo más posible.

—Pesimista— le decía Kuroko y con eso daba por cerrado el tema y seguía con su almuerzo. Bien sabía el que eso podía pasar pero sentía que ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás, ya estaba perdido por el rubio y no hallaba como sacárselo de la cabeza; así que prefería disfrutar mientras todo durase, ser feliz en el camino y quién sabe, se tenía un poco de fe para atraer al mayor y que los dos terminaran igual de enamorados.

El más alto gruñía un poco por lo ultimo dicho del necio chico, y terminaba su noveno emparedado bebiendo de su gaseosa, decidía no mencionar nada mas al respecto, por lo menos por el momento.

En otro lugar, esperando para la enésima entrevista desde que había llegado se encontraba el rubio, que aburrido empezaba a jugar con su celular, sorprendiéndose un poco al encontrarse revisando las fotos que había tomado al menor, las del zoo, y las de los cosplay, entonces comenzaba a escribirle un mensaje de texto sin ningún motivo en particular.

—"Buenos días, ¿qué estás haciendo? :D"— y ponía alguna cursilada mas.

El menor estaba a más de la mitad del descanso del almuerzo cuando recibía el mensaje que parecía de una chica y de su edad más que del mayor.

—"Estoy almorzando"— respondía seco y sin preguntar por él ni nada, tal cual era siempre. Kagami seguía a su lado pero no le hablaba, parecía aun irritado por el tema de su "romance con el actor pedófilo".

Inflaba las mejillas al recibir respuesta, demasiado simple, era como él, pero aun así… por texto era aun mas inexpresivo que en persona. Aun así no se rendía, y contestaba.

—"Mo~ho~ ¿Qué estas almorzando? Yo estoy aburridísimo v.v, ¿qué mas has hecho, has pensado en mi? Mmm, tengo que irme, adiós =^^=, 3!" —y era llamado al set por fin.

En el otro lugar Kagami se levantaba para ir a tirar la basura y después marchar a su salón, el resto del día pintaba no muy bien, gracias a su humor, por suerte estaban en época de partidos, y la practica era emocionante.

Como le decía "adiós" prefería no responderle nada y guardar su celular, luego de admirar un poco curioso el corazón en el texto; ese hombre era muy cursi cuando quería. Terminaba su comida y salía con Kagami para ir a comprar alguna golosina a la máquina expendedora y flojear por ahí antes de tener que volver a clases.

El resto del día seguía normal hasta el final de las clases, luego se iba a casa se cambiaba, descansaba un par de horas y se iba a su trabajo; la tarde era calmada en el café y ese día no aparecía el rubio sospechoso ni nadie similar.

Kise salía del set cuando la tarde se ponía roja, y revisaba su celular sin encontrar mensaje alguno, que fuera del chico, claro. Entonces después de unas paradas mas por el camino, llamaba a su representante y le pedía un favor, quería comprar un lugar cómodo para vivir, el trabajador se sorprendía, hace tiempo que se lo había mencionado al rubio, pero este siempre respondía en negativo, se extrañaba, pero no hacía preguntas, entonces le decía que estaba bien, que al día siguiente le mostraría algunos lugares.

Antes de al fin dormir ese día, mandaba otro texto que decía simplemente "duerme bien", aunque ya era bastante tarde.

Tetsuya leía ese mensaje al otro día pero igualmente lo hacía sonreír. La semana corría bastante similar entre las clases y el trabajo solo recibiendo y respondiéndole mensajes al mayor, como siempre este con todas sus caritas y muchas preguntas, y sus respuestas bien simples y sobrias; escritas de manera muy formal. Kagami preguntaba un par de cosas más sobre el asunto y él le decía que no se preocupara por eso, que se concentrara en entrenar que en dos semanas comenzaba la época de competencia ruda entre los equipos de basket de las secundarias.

Como habían acordado al siguiente día su representante lo llevaba a ver unos cuantos departamentos que cubrieran las necesidades de su glamurosa soltería, por un momento pensó en una casa, pero no tenía argumentos para hacerse de una, ya que, ¿Para qué una casa? Si comprar un departamento, era solo un capricho, eso solo, de eso se convencía, sin tanto éxito.

Continuaba el resto de la semana bastante ansioso y mandando mensajes de texto cada que se le daba la oportunidad, hasta se acostumbraba a la fría forma de ser del menor al contestar. Entonces, el fin de semana llegaba, y le marcaba esta vez para acordar un sitio de encuentro, esta vez le pedía que se vieran en el centro en un lugar especifico, así comprarían algo de comida, e irían por primera vez a su nuevo departamento.

Con alguna nueva excusa a sus padres para poder pasar la noche fuera, Kuroko salía rumbo al centro donde había acordado encontrarse con el rubio que decía tenerle una sorpresa esta vez no pervertida. Compraban muchas cosas como para comer el resto de la semana lo que lo sorprendía pues Kise no tenía ni cocina ni refrigerador para poner todas esas cosas; en especial el helado, mucho helado que había comprado.

Luego de un rato en el coche llegaban a su destino pasando por una zona bastante elegante de la ciudad, con buena seguridad, poco accesible si no vivías en alguno de los bellos edificios blancos que adornaban el perímetro. Entraban en el estacionamiento de este, y luego subían hasta la terraza de un edificio de apenas ocho pisos, pero cada uno de una elegancia y modernidad acorde a la apariencia.

Una vez en el penthouse Kise volteaba a ver al más chico.

— ¡Ta-dan! Compre un departamento, ahora podrás venir a verme. —le decía sonriendo como un niño que ha hecho algo bueno.

Este se sorprendía de buena manera al ver el lugar, felicitaba al rubio por su nuevo hogar pero le preguntaba si era necesario que fuera un lugar tan grande para él solo. Recorría el lugar bastante curioso, todo estaba perfectamente amoblado y decorado; luego iba con el rubio a ayudarlo a guardar las cosas en la despensa.

— ¿Y sabes cocinar o tendrás sirvienta o algo así?

El rubio se quedaba quieto y parpadeaba un poco.

— ¿Cocinar? —Y analizaba la palabra "sirvienta" —pues… no he llamado a ninguna… la cocina… ¿sabes cocinar, no? Digo, vendes café todo el tiempo… —le caía una gota de sudor por la frente, el lugar solo había ido a verlo, y a arreglar unas cosas, ese sería el día que al fin durmiera ahí, y como estaba acostumbrado a vivir en hoteles, había olvidado por completo que el aseo no se hacía solo, lo mismo que la comida —Supongo que tendré que conseguir una… —se daba una palmada en la frente por su ineptitud.

—Si sé cocinar pero no por hacer café. — Realmente no entendía la conexión que encontraba el rubio entre esas dos cosas —Preferiría que fuera uno...— no le hacía gracia ver a una guapa muchacha en uniforme por el departamento del rubio —yo puedo cocinarte algo ahora…— la verdad por un momento le había parecido una excelente idea ser el la servidumbre de casa, con uniforme y todo.

Sonreía por la sugerencia del otro, lo hacía feliz, porque eso había sido un ligero atisbo de celos, que creyó no podrían existir en él, pero le gustaban mucho.

—Tan lindo, Kurokocchi... —caminaba con las bolsas de la despensa en brazos, imaginando al menor cocinando únicamente con un delantal puesto, y se perdía un poco en sus perversiones mientras acomodaba todo en su lugar — ¿Qué piensas preparar? ¿Te puedo ayudar?

—No sé aun, pero puedes poner a cocinar el arroz— acomodaba un par de cosas viendo que preparar — ¿no tienes un delantal? No quiero ensuciarme...— decía mientras se lavaba las manos y preparaba la tabla para picar luego de elegir las verduras a usar.

Juraba que casi le salía sangre de la nariz al escuchar eso, pero como perro bien portado iba por la indumentaria de cocina, que era un lindo delantal rosa, sencillo y con pollitos amarillos al frente, era un delantal ridículamente inocente y tierno, entonces, antes de que el menor pudiera reclamar, el mismo lo metía por su cabeza, y luego lo abrazaba de frente para hacer un moño en la parte trasera, tomándose su tiempo en esta acción y también aprovechándose para tocar tanto como quería, después se separaba de él.

— ¡Kya~, te ves tan lindo! —decía emocionado sacando su celular, capturando una foto mas para su colección.

El fotografiado fruncía el ceño de manera imperceptible y luego de bufar resignado volvía a su labor diciendo:

—Podrías tener un delantal menos cursi para la próxima. — cortaba y picaba algunas verduras, el rubio ponía el arroz a cocinar y lo mandaba a lavar unas lechugas para la ensalada mientras deshelaba la carne en el microondas.

En media hora ya tenía lista una buena y digna cena, ya hace rato había echado al rubio de la cocina por estorbar, servía las cosas y las llevaba a la mesa la cual ya estaba puesta por el otro. Se quitaba el delantal y limpiaba las manos para ponerse a comer.

— ¿Cómo está?— preguntaba al otro al verlo comer.

—De verdad, ¡esta delicioso! —le decía volviendo a comer, no se comparaba a los restaurantes a los que había ido, o las cosas extravagantes que había probado, era una buena comida, eso sí, pero, aunque era normal, a él, le sabía simplemente deliciosa —Ahh~, hace tantos años que no probaba comida casera… —decía con una lagrimita en el ojo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Pero no fuiste a visitar a tu madre cuando llegaste a Japón? —para Kuroko era normal que estar con la madre implicara comer deliciosa comida casera, era lo normal para todo el mundo también pero el mundo de los famosos parecía funcionar distinto —pues, si quieres, puedo cocinar para ti cuando venga— le gustaba hacerlo y más si el rubio ponía aquella cara de felicidad.

—No, mi madre no cocina. —Le informaba comiendo más, y entonces escuchaba la propuesta del más bajo a la cual asentía animadamente —Kya~, Kurokocchi cocinando para mí de nuevo, sería simplemente lo mejor—confirmaba y hacía una pausa, pensando mientras tomaba jugo —Ne, Kurokocchi… ¿Te gustan las maid? —pero de nuevo iba pensando por un lado bien diferente el asunto, pensaba, que era una buena y bella oportunidad.

—¿Las maid? mmm pues sí, son lindas— aunque de repente eran un problema porque les quitaban clientes al café, pero sus locales duraban poco pues pronto dejaban de ser una novedad y con administradores tan jóvenes como las camareras no tenían mucha oportunidad —¿por qué?

—Bueno… es una sorpresa… —y ahí estaba su tono malicioso de nuevo, él que solo usaba cuando tramaba algo — ¡Terminemos la comida antes de que se enfrié! —le decía volviendo a su comida, lo demás eran asuntos que debían arreglar en su habitación.

Detectando y reconociendo aquel tono malicioso tragaba saliva poniéndose nervioso, ¿con qué cosa saldría ahora? Bueno, no era tan difícil de imaginar si le preguntaba por las maid. Terminaban de comer y llevaba los platos a la cocina dejándolos para lavar, limpiaba la mesa y traía un poco de helado para comer de postre; ya luego se encargaría de los platos sucios y el desastre que había quedado en la cocina, o mejor se lo dejaba al mayor para que aprendiera a hacer algo por lo menos.

—Ven, vamos a ver la habitación… —le decía tomando el bol de helado en una mano, y con la otra tomando la del menor como siempre que quería que se apresurara, entonces abría la puerta del cuarto y prendía la luz, era bastante amplio y cómodo, entonces caminaba sobre la alfombra hasta donde estaban unas grandes cortinas un poco gruesas y las corría, abriendo también las puertas corredizas de cristal, y daba a un balcón bien grande donde había otra mesa para pasar el rato, y estaba la vista impresionante de la ciudad de noche, el cielo de verano se veía hermoso esa velada.

— ¿Te gusta? —iba a lado del menor de nuevo.

—Sí, es realmente bonito...— respondía y miraba al rededor, era una vista impresionante pero no es como que le quitara el sueño; comía un poco mas de helado y veía la mesa que estaba en la terraza —deberías usar insecticida a menos que te agrade convivir con ellos— comentaba llevándose una gran cucharada de dulce helado a la boca, sobre la mesa y el piso había un montón de bichos veraniegos de todo tipo; Kuroko volvía a la habitación sin prestarle mucha atención al intento de situación romántica que parecía querer lograr el otro.

Inflaba las mejillas, si él había escogido ese departamento especialmente por eso, bueno, era así como Kuroko era, y así era como lo había cautivado tanto.

—Pero eso no es todo— mejoraba su humor enseguida y entonces caminaba hasta llegar al armario grande del cuarto, donde rebuscaba entre las cosas buscando lo que quería, había varias cajas, cada una más divertida que la otra, pero, estaba buscando una en especial, y entonces la encontraba, sonreía triunfante y se la daba al menor —, esto es para ti~.

—¿Ahora de qué me quieres disfrazar?— recibía desconfiado la caja dejando la copa con helado en el velador y se sentaba en una orilla de la gran cama para abrir la famosa caja y encontrar un elaborado traje... —De maid...¿por qué no me sorprende?— comentaba obviamente tonteando y miraba al otro estrechando los ojos —eres el peor, en serio.

* * *

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todas por sus hermosos revs, ¡espero les haya gustado este capítulo!

Una aclaración, no fui solo yo quien escribió esta historia, fuimos mi compañera de rol, que es mika (mi esposa) y yo, sadaharu, eso es todo, ciaus! besos!


	9. Chapter 9

Ponía ojos de cachorro abandonado juntando las manos, por lo menos el menor no había reaccionado como la primera vez.

—Vamos… sé que te va a gustar… —le decía al haberse sentado a su lado para hablarle pegado a su oído, y echaba una nueva ojeada al traje de maid, seguro se le veía sensacional —Hazlo por mí, para festejar que ahora tengo una casa —diría cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirlo, ya que de estar tan cerca solamente, imaginando, se le calentaba el aliento.

Que le susurrara al oído lo hacía sentir un escalofrío delicioso por la columna, miraba el traje y lo pensaba, ya lo había hecho antes y no la pasó nada de mal. Fruncía los labios concentrándose en tomar una decisión, al final tapaba la caja y se levantaba llevándosela al baño:

—Está bien, si es por festejar...— comentaba y se metía al gran cuarto de baño, era realmente enorme y hasta con jacuzzi. Respiraba hondo y se desvestía rápido, esta vez el traje venía hasta con ropa interior, además de los zapatos, el cintillo, un accesorio para el cuello y el necesario delantal complemento, también tenía guantes y medias altas, todo en blanco y negro; se los ponía bien apresurado, no quería retrasar más lo inevitable y luego salía para ser admirado por el rubio.

A Kise le hacía gracia la poca resistencia que el menor había puesto a su nuevo capricho, al parecer le había agarrado gusto desde la vez que lo habían hecho así, entonces, ansioso, esperaba por su regreso comiendo helado, y él llegaba. Justo como con el traje anterior el corto de la falda y las medias largas y negras, le hacían lucir unas piernas infinitas y estilizadas, le sorprendía que pudiera con el tacón de los zapatos, lucía dulcemente avergonzado, pequeño y susceptible al tacto, al ser tan joven aun sus hombros lucían espectaculares, y la diana en la cabeza, era casi una aureola de ángel, entonces era la obligada foto sorpresa. Pero después el rubio no caminaba hacía él como la vez pasada, sino que esperaba sentado en la cama, y estiraba la mano en señal de que el otro fuera quien llegara a su lado.

—Ven acá —Le hablaba con el aire más principesco que poseía.

El menor pensó que le sería más difícil andar con esos zapatos pero al ser con plataforma tenía apenas una mínima inclinación, lo que sí, eran pesados. Avanzaba a paso calmado al lugar indicado por el mayor mientras intentaba estirarse el vestido sumamente corto pero era inútil, el tacto suave de los guantes era raro pero se sentía bien; igual que la mirada que le daba el rubio a la que trataba de mostrarse indiferente.

Cuando el menor llegaba frente suyo, lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo pegaba más a él.

—Te ves tan sexy —le decía antes de besarlo con ganas, acariciando por sobre la fina tela su cintura, y luego siendo más atrevido colaba la mano por debajo de la falda, donde podía sentir también la delicada prenda femenina que había conseguido especialmente para él, no pensó que la usara de buenas a primeras, parecía que al final a el chico bien que le gustaba provocarlo.

Conforme se intensificaba el beso Kise lo agarraba bien de la cintura para ayudarle a sentarse sobre su regazo.

Con las rodillas apoyadas en la cama a los costados del rubio se sentaba sobre el regazo del mayor que lo sostenía firme mientras se besaban; el apoyaba sus enguantadas manos sobre el pecho ajeno mientras daba la mejor lucha que podía con su lengua a la otra y la saliva escurría a medida que iban tomando calor. No había estado anteriormente en esa posición con el rubio, era muy agradable y muy cómoda para besarse, pero pensaba por un momento que sería vergonzoso hacerlo así pues él tendría que llevar los movimientos y las embestidas, no sabía si podría.

Los besos del estudiante eran cada vez mas bueno, pensó, que era lo normal ya que estaba aprendiendo del mejor, y a decir verdad, Kise nunca había puesto tanta pasión al besar a alguien. Mientras alargaba el beso hasta un punto casi asfixiante, su mano imprudente iba directo a colarse debajo de la delicada ropa interior, a acariciar carne blanda, esa que tanto le gustaba, se sentía muy de ánimos esa noche, como cada vez que se encontraban.

Kuroko se despegaba del beso con los ojos vidriosos para poder tomar aire, respirar agitado, el mayor casi lo ahoga; algún pequeño quejido se le escapaba al sentir como aquella mano grande estrujaba con ganas su trasero. Dudaba si todo iba a ir tan tranquilo esa vez, sin juguetes ni nada, quería pedir que usara lubricante de nuevo pero quizá más adelante, aun se lo comía la vergüenza.

— ¿De dónde sacas estos trajes?— preguntaba entonces llevado por la curiosidad, no le hacía gracia imaginar que alguna tipa ya lo hubiera usado para él; daba para pensar eso porque ese traje le quedaba suelto del pecho, como si antes hubieran habido dos grandes cosas ahí, que ciertamente él no tenía ni tendría.

Al terminar el beso el rubio le lamía de la barbilla la saliva que escurría, y mirándose los dos, el menor tan sonrojado, escuchaba su pregunta y sonreía.

—Oh, pues, es una larga historia, mira… Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo… uno de mis amigos que es director de películas porno me los consiguió. —Le dejaba un par de besos tiernos pero sugerentes en la parte del pecho descubierto, no tenía ganas de parar mucho tiempo.

—Esa no es una larga historia— comentaba mientras veía al otro juguetear por la piel descubierta —espero que la ropa interior sea nueva...— decía sonrojándose más, no había reclamado nada por las pantys pero es que si había aceptado usar el traje, tenía que usarlo todo y bien; si no, mejor no hacer nada.

—Claro que los son, las compre especialmente para dormir con ellas, son tan tiernas como tú… ¿Vienes con nosotros a la cama? —Le decía ahora mordiéndole la oreja, siguiendo con sus caricias indiscretas, y lo acercaba más a él, para que sintiera que clase de efecto causaba ese traje en sus pantalones.

Con las mordidas, los toqueteos y al quedar sentado justo sobre la abultada entrepierna del mayor la temperatura de su cuerpo se disparaba, respondía afirmativamente a la pregunta con su voz un poco afectada, se abrazaba al otro rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos; sin entender mucho el porqué y sin resistir el impulso de lujuria, levemente mecía sus caderas rozándose, sobre la ropa aun, claramente con intenciones nada castas y hasta uno que otro quejidito soltaba cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar.

Gracias a los movimientos del menor sabía que no iba a poder resistir mucho mas, por eso lo separaba un poco de él para estirar su mano hasta debajo de la almohada más cercana, había estado por su nueva casa en la mañana para dejar unas cosas, y en ese lugar había puesto algo que les sería de bastante utilidad. Cuando sacaba su mano, en esta llevaba el tubo de lubricante que habían utilizado la vez pasada, le sonreía al menor, y pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cadera de este, juntaba sus manos en la espalda más pequeña como en un abrazo, y giraba la tapa en rosca del producto erótico.

— ¿Esto te gusto mucho la ultima vez, cierto?

—Sí...— respondía aun con rastros de timidez, era mucho más cómodo hacerlo usando aquel frío líquido. Apoyaba su cabeza en uno de los hombros del mayor y sus brazos se acomodaban alrededor del cuerpo más grande esperando paciente, pero también ansioso, lo que el rubio haría con él.

A este le sorprendía de verdad el alcance que tenían las ganas por sentir placer, pues de nuevo Kuroko le mostraba un lado sumiso, hasta ansioso, esperando por él, y por supuesto que él lo haría.

—Entonces vamos a usarlo de nuevo… —le decía dejándose el frio liquido en una mano, y colándola con cuidado bajo las delicadas pantis de nuevo, acariciando hasta llegar a la entrada del menor, la cual tanteaba y luego oprimía suavemente con la punta de sus dedos.

El pequeño apretaba entre sus dedos la tela del fino sweater que usaba el mayor, de su garganta también escapaba algún quejido al sentir como entraban dos dedos de inmediato que gracias al lubricante su entrada apenas oponía resistencia, su interior se adaptaba fácilmente a la intromisión de las conocidas falanges y ya con eso su entrepierna comenzaba a reaccionar, aun rozándose con la contraria ya activa.

Los dedos del actor resbalaban con facilidad por la apretada cavidad, una vez dentro estos comenzaba a moverlos dilatando el lugar con más rapidez de lo normal, hacía todo eso lamiendo su hombro, mordisqueando, entonces, después de un rato de los mismos movimientos lo sentía a punto, entonces llevaba una de sus manos a abrir su pantalón, donde su erección estaba completa, y se disponía a frotarla contra la entrada húmeda del estudiante, únicamente haciendo las pantis de lado

Se estremecía de punta a punta al sentir como el miembro ajeno era frotado contra su entrada, tentando, sin entrar; apretaba los labios, morbosamente ansioso, mientras su respiración se aceleraba junto con el calor del lugar.

Kise continuaba frotándose insistentemente mientras iba a la oreja del más pequeño y la mordisqueaba, jugaba con su lengua, y sus dedos jalaban un poco más la ropa interior, entonces le preguntaba:

— ¿Quieres que lo ponga dentro de ti? —con una lujuria que no podía ser medida.

Un escalofrío atravesaba la espalda de Tetsuya junto con las palabras dichas en su oído, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y sus manos seguían apretando la tela entre sus dedos; su sonrojo se veía aumentado y no resistiendo más susurraba con voz temblorosa:

—Sí...— hubiera agregado algo más a su respuesta pero aun se cohibía demasiado, quizá otro día intentase ser más osado.

Relamiéndose los labios gracias a la casi inocente respuesta, el rubio sonreía ladinamente y movía la cabeza para quedar frente a frente con el menor y besarlo mientras lo elevaba un poco sosteniéndolo firme de la cintura, luego lo dejaba caer lentamente sobre su erección urgida, se apasionaba mas el beso, era demasiado bueno.

Kuroko mordía el labio inferior del mayor mientras este por fin entraba en el, lo soltaba cuando el dolor inicial se disipaba y volvía a unir su boca pequeña con la otra tan experimentada. Con cierta timidez elevaba sus caderas para dejarlas caer cuando sentía que ya no dolería, si no que todo lo contrario.

—Ahm...

Dejaba salir aire caliente con el primer movimiento del menor, y enterraba un poco mas sus dedos en la fina cadera, incluso había sentido el roce de la ropa interior contra su miembro, así que volvía a jalarla con la punta de sus dedos, el lubricante hacía todo mucho más caliente y fácil, les permitía ir más a fondo desde el principio, y eso no hacía más que acrecentar la lujuria del actor.

—Muévete más… —le decía excitadísimo.

Hacía caso a la indicación del mayor mordiendo su propio labio inferior mientras acomodaba las manos sobre los anchos hombros del otro para así poner más impulso a sus movimientos. Gemía mas y sus movimientos tomaban un ritmo estable, no tardaba en empezar a sudar y su cara en ponerse roja casi por completo.

Kise lo dejaba ir a su ritmo al empezar, pero apenas necesitaba más le clavaba mas los dedos en la cadera, para que subiera con más fuerza y luego dejarlo caer como él quisiera, entonces pasaba a besar sus hombros nuevamente; admirando el movimiento del vestido en tan pornográfica actividad, el frio que empezaba a hacer en ese momento, gracias a la puerta corrediza abierta, no los alcanzaba, en cambio, les hacía bastante calor.

—Sería… un sueño, si me sirvieras así… todos los días.

Y el menor pensaba lo mismo. Intentaba subir la intensidad de las embestidas dejándose caer sin mucha consideración por sí mismo, curvaba su espalda tirando la cabeza hacia atrás jadeando descontrolado, su propia erección ya húmeda se apretujaba entre el cuerpo de los dos y la ropa.

El rubio comenzaba a desanudar con los dientes el adorno en el cuello del menor, adoraba ese adorno, claro, pero en ese momento solo le estorbaba, así que volando el cinto y botando un botón, era que podía probarlo, el cuello que tanto le gustaba y que se le había negado por el bien de la estética; entonces le devoraba, sintiendo bajo la palma de su mano como el otro cuerpo se derretía, Kuroko estaba tan animado como él esa noche, eso solo hacía que se le aguara mas la boca.

Entre la bruma del placer intenso y los movimientos rápidos y potente, pausaba un momento aprovechando que el otro le estaba quitando los adornos y se quitaba a tirones los guantes para poder tocar la caliente piel del rubio; enredaba sus dedos por fin desnudos en el rubio cabello que le encantaba y retomaba el ritmo de sus movimientos de caderas, también retomaba el concierto escandaloso que montaba su garganta al sentir como su interior era abusado de tal forma y con el mismo ayudando a eso.

Kise al sentirlo tan cerca al culmine, con todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose ya, hacía que lo levantara con más fuerza, siguiendo un ritmo más bruto para llevarlo a un orgasmo que le sacara el alma. Las pequeñas pantis empezaban a rozar de nuevo contra su miembro, pero poco o nada importaba, era un tremendo plus morboso.

Sintiéndose en las últimas Kuroko se abrazaba apretándose con fuerza mientras la desaforada potencia con que era llenado lograba su objetivo y se corría tensando todos sus músculos, gimiendo entre dientes a un volumen increíble. Manchaba su negra falda de maid por dentro y el orgasmo maravilloso lo hacía suspirar el nombre del rubio entre incoherencias y jadeos.

Se quedaba quieto en el cuello del menor al sentir el orgasmo de este, se abrazaba a él y soportaba la deliciosa sacudida, y su nombre saliendo de esa boca, en ese tono, era lo más cercano al cielo que había conocido. Pero eso no era suficiente aun.

Habiendo llegado el más pequeño al orgasmo, lo abrazaba bien y se hacía de lado en la cama, lo dejaba caer sobre esta de espaldas aun dentro de él; ahora estaba el rubio entre las piernas del estudiante recostado en la cama, admiraba su perdido gesto y su espectacular ropa, lo besaba de nuevo y volvía a embestirlo, cada vez con más fuerza, era su turno de llegar al final.

Caía en total desorden en la cama y se quedaba así perdido en las sensaciones que lo llenaban, Kise lo tomaba de manera más bruta al llevar el control y la cama se quejaba un poco bajo ellos; el menor ya no sentía el paso del tiempo, cerraba los ojos babeando y jadeando al ritmo en que lo embestían, sabía que no duraría mucho más porque a esas alturas reconocía ciertas señales que el cuerpo del otro le daba, y además ya llevaban mucho más tiempo del que creían.

Empujando un poco más fuerte, y jadeando desacompasadamente era que el actor terminaba en el interior del chico, como siempre, su apariencia lo sobrexcitaba, y eso no podía más que enloquecerlo.

En la mesita de noche el helado estaba completamente derretido, y él lo que hacía, era retirar el cabello del chico de su frente y dejarle un beso, luego uno en la nariz, y otro en la boca, la diana seguía en su lugar, y él se veía realmente adorable.

Agitado el pequeño aceptaba y devolvía el suave beso que el mayor le dejaba en la cansada boca; agotado como siempre luego de tanta actividad sentía que caería en cualquier minuto pero trataba de quitarse el traje sin mucho éxito. Al menor le gustaba despertar desnudo junto al rubio, por eso necesitaba despojarse de todo; pero al final cabeceaba tanto que Kise se apiadaba desnudándolo él.

Este se encargaba de quitar prenda por prenda con cuidado y lentitud, podría decirse que disfrutaba de ello casi tanto como del sexo, pues ahí estaba el pequeño totalmente a su merced, sonreía para sí mismo, soportarlo era delicioso; porque sabía bien que en ese momento podría hacerle lo que quisiera, pero no lo haría, era un extraño sentimiento de casi confianza.

Al terminar con su labor lo arropaba en la cama porque empezaba a hacer frio, y después de echar a algunos insectos de su alfombra y echar un vistazo nocturno a la ciudad desde su balcón, cerraba las puertas y corría cortinas, se daba una ducha rápida por las ansias que le habían dado al desnudarlo, se ponía unos bóxer limpios y andaba a acurrucarse a lado del más pequeño hasta el amanecer, prefería no pensar, en el rumbo extraño que estaba tomando todo eso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Alguien que el rubio no esperaba ver ese día aparecía por su recién estrenado departamento, Kasamatsu Yukio; su manager, hombre serio y responsable de 30 años, recientemente casado y fácilmente irritable. Tocaba la puerta y el timbre, pero este no estaba activo aun, insistía y gritaba un par de veces el nombre de su representado; deducía que seguramente estaba durmiendo a pesar de que ya fuera cerca de mediodía.

Una importante marca había acordado una excelente oferta de último minuto, ya que las anteriores negociaciones no habían dado frutos; tenía que acordar con el rubio aceptar o no el negocio antes de la una de la tarde, por eso rebuscaba entre sus cosas la copia de la llave del lugar y entraba llamando al otro que aun no respondía. Cerraba la puerta a su espalda, dejaba su maletín sobre un sillón y avanzaba por el lugar yendo directo a la habitación; abría pasando y hablando para despertarlo.

— ¡Te he estado llamando toda la maldita mañana! — Sin fijarse en la cama iba a abrir las cortinas y luego volteaba — ¡levántate ya!, seguro qu-— se quedaba mirando al otro que despertaba aturdido y a su acompañante, un muy pequeño acompañante — ¿qué demonios significa esto?— preguntaba con voz y aspecto de demonio sulfurado.

* * *

Gracias por leer!  
Acá les dejo una imagen para que se imaginen el traje juju:

2 bp blogspot com/_b_d0Fhc2YUo/THJfHnJTy9I/AAAAAAAAAGU/K8dXMoZlr6A/s1600/Mitsuki_Sawatari jpg


	10. Chapter 10

Kise se dormía tan extraña y profundamente esa noche, nunca pensó que tener un hogar propio fuera a dar tanta seguridad, de haber sabido compraba uno antes. Aunque su mañana, más bien tarde, no era para nada tranquilo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¡Hiiiiiiii! ¡¿Kasamatsu-sempai?! —Se ponía azul del susto de repente —Espera, espera, puedo explicarlo, se como se ve esto pero te juro que puedo explicarlo —le decía tratando de calmarlo al conocer de sobra su violenta actitud, y echándole toda la manta encima a Kuroko como queriendo ocultarlo.

— ¡Claro que vas a explicarlo! ¡Y seguro a la policía también!— avanzaba hasta donde estaba el otro para patearlo — ¿y esto qué diablos es?— preguntaba recogiendo una media negra con liguero y todo — ¿para esto querías un departamento propio, degenerado?— pateaba al otro desnudo en el piso — ¡y encima un chico! ¿Cuántos años tiene este enano?— lo señalaba y seguía gritando, pero Kuroko tenía el sueño pesado y no se daba por enterado — ¿por qué no despierta? ¡le diste algo! ¡Maldito pederasta!— acusaba al otro de todo y lo golpeaba con lo que se le cruzara, bien sabía que no era verdad mucho de lo que decía pero tenía que golpear al otro por tal irresponsabilidad — ¡vístete y hablamos!— salía de la habitación para ir a la cocina en busca de agua o cualquier cosa que lo calmara.

Después de vestirse y reacomodar al otro en la cama, iba a donde Kasamatsu con cara de perro regañado, no había podido responderle nada y encima Kuroko no despertaba, bueno, no era como que pudiera contradecirle mucho, pero esperaba que cuando este se calmara lo escuchara un poco, pues si lo exponía de ese modo tan histérico, cualquier cosa sonaría mal. Se sentaba en un lugar a lado de la barra de la cocina sin atreverse a decir nada así nada mas, tenía que explicarse, muy bien para minimizar la impresión, entonces tomaba aire:

—Se llama Kuroko Tetsuya y tiene 15 años… no le di nada y no le hecho nada malo… —pero si muchas cosas pervertidas.

— ¡¿15 años?!— Exclamaba tomándose la cabeza — ¿y sabes cuántos años tienes tu o te olvidaste?— preguntaba sumamente enojado, la cocina lucía un poco desordenada, y había platos sucios cosa totalmente nueva para Yukio viniendo del rubio —tengo muchas preguntas y no las repetiré, te golpearé si me haces hacerlo, memorízalas. Primero; ¿estás loco? Bien sabes que eres el centro de los paparazzis, te podrías meter en un lío tremendo, ¿de dónde lo sacaste? Espero que no de internet o con tu amigo de las porno, ahora veo para que esas cajas...— tomaba agua para calmarse y seguía — ¿hace cuanto lo conoces? ¿Es la primera vez con este niño? Por favor dime que es la primera vez que haces algo similar... ¿es serio o solo para pasar el tiempo?, ¿no hiciste nada que no quisiera, cierto?— lo último lo decía acercándose de modo amenazante al más alto — ¿es un fan tuyo o qué? ¿Y por qué diablos te acostaste con él? ¡No me explico!

—E… esto… —Trataba nervioso de recordar las preguntas, pero cuando lo conseguía, o eso creía, las respondía —Lo… lo conocí en un café, me salvo de unos paparazzi, y terminamos saliendo… hace como un mes… solo ha pasado con él, y todo fue consensual, lo juro… y solo nos estamos divirtiendo, él lo sabe, solo paso, nos acostamos y la pasamos bien —movía las manos al frente como ayudando a su explicación —He sido cuidadoso, nadie nos ha visto… —miraba al mayor con su expresión de perro regañado, pero lo que le decía era cierto —Esa es la verdad.

—"solo paso"— repetía burlesco —mira, Kise, el "solo paso" sirve para excusarse por acostarse con modelos fáciles, actrices sin talento y stripers, no para niños de 15, me vas a decir que te pareció atractivo de la nada ese enano que todavía ni se desarrolla; si al principio no sabía si era chico o chica...— comentaba ofuscado caminando de un lado al otro —el punto es que no entiendo cómo te puedes acostar con un niño, ¡es un niño! Apuesto a que fuiste su primera vez y todo...

—Pues si fui pero... Es que es tan lindo... —hacía un puchero juntando sus dedos —De verdad, no le he forzado a nada, y él puede simplemente parar e irse... Es muy inteligente, sincero y sabe cocinar, realmente la paso muy bien con él; yo tampoco lo pensé, que pudiera gustarme pero, es demasiado lindo, sé que suena extraño pero déjalo estar, te juro que no es nada malo, nada pasara, hasta que simplemente no queramos vernos, no es nada tan serio, nada malo va a pasar... —no tenia argumentos validos para defender su punto, pero todo lo decía muy convencido, esperaba que el menor despertara pronto, así sería mucho más fácil aclarar el asunto.

Kasamatsu bufaba aun furioso dando vueltas por la cocina pero ya entrando en calma, tomaba un poco más de agua y decía:

—Bien, espero que sea como dices, hablare con él _a solas_ cuando se despierte, por ahora vamos a lo que vine...— iba por su maletín y le explicaba los nuevos términos de la campaña publicitaria. Había resaltado lo de a solas para que el pequeño le fuera sincero, quería enterarse bien del asunto y ver qué tipo de muchacho era para saber si preocuparse o no.

El rubio se quedaba sentado en su silla como cuando uno tiene que pensar en lo que hizo, mucho de lo que Kasamatsu había dicho era verdad, pero algo dentro de su cabeza, tal vez, le impedía entenderlo pese a saberlo, porque entonces lo sensato sería terminarlo, y pedir disculpas, pero no se daba el caso, no quería terminarlo y eso también se negaba a aceptarlo; por eso era "la pasamos bien", "nos divertimos", lo único que podía responder, a mas no se atrevía ni aceptaba, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarlo, por lo menos no en ese momento.

Kuroko despertaba cerca de la una de la tarde, se estiraba y bostezaba, no hallaba al rubio en la habitación y se enrollaba como gato por la pereza; ya luego se levantaba e iba por sus boxers al baño, se ponía una camisa del rubio que andaba por ahí porque no tenía ganas de vestirse. Salía rumbo a la sala frotándose los ojos y se encontraba al rubio en la sala, y a otro hombre que hablaba por teléfono y le dedicaba una mirada severa al rubio al verlo llegar.

—buenos días...— decía educadamente para los dos.

Cuando el chico llegaba, Kise lo veía como siempre, tan lindo, estaba a punto de saludarlo como siempre y era reprimido por la mirada asesina de su sempai, así que saludaba como una persona normal a fin de cuentas. Esperaba que Yukio entendiera más si hablaba con Kuroko.

Kasamatsu saludaba y se presentaba, entonces le pedía al menor conversar y echaba al rubio del lugar; no tardaba en notar que el chico era bastante directo al hablar, tampoco creía estar haciendo nada malo ni mucho menos que el rubio se estuviese aprovechando de él. Al final lo único que sacaba en claro era que a esos dos no les importaba ni se preocupaban por nada más que pasarla bien juntos; el chico tampoco parecía un aprovechado ni nada similar pero por algún motivo no se sintió capaz de preguntarle si él tenía claro, tanto como el otro, que todo aquello era pasajero y nada más; como fuera que lo viera, ese pequeño era el que podría salir más dañado cuando la aventura ya aburriera al actor.

Ya habiendo aclarado todas las cosas daba por terminada esa visita, avisaba a Kise que en la tarde tendría que ir a firmar el contrato acordado y se retiraba, ya en otro momento hablaría con el mayor sobre aquel punto delicado de andar jugando con ese niño que ya parecía estar mucho más interesado que simple diversión.

Mientras Kise esperaba a que terminaran de hablar pensaba en el tema, y pensaba en preguntarle a Tetsu qué pensaba de ellos, que si estaba bien así y decirle que podía parar cuando quisiera. Al final no lo hizo, luego de que Kasamatsu se fuera y pudieron estar solos de nuevo, no lo pregunto, pensó de nuevo, que las cosas estaban bien como estaban, porque esa clase de preguntas implicaban ir más allá, y la informativa del final, que podía irse, y tal vez lo hacía, por eso mejor que no se enterara, que no se diera cuenta en mucho tiempo.

—Tengo hambre… ¿quieres comer algo en especifico? —Le decía llegando a abrazarlo por la espalda, como un perro mimoso, realmente, iba a dejar las cosas como estaban.

— ¿Por qué, vas a cocinar tú?— preguntaba de buen humor pero siempre en su tono neutro. Le agradaba que ya no fuera tan secreto lo suyo, pensaba en sí tendría que decirle al rubio que Kagami sabía de ellos pero por mientras solo se dedicaría a estar de mimoso con el mayor, ya luego hablarían de ello.

—Nop, nunca lo he hecho, así que probablemente moriríamos si lo hiciera —le decía en tono alegre —pero, tendré que salir por la tarde, así que pensé que podíamos salir por ahí y comer algo, a menos que quieras cocinar de nuevo, eso sería lindo.

—No quiero salir...— Kasamatsu le había pedido expresamente que evitara salir a lugares públicos, no importando que el otro se disfrazara o no; Kuroko entendía que Kise no era una persona común y que si quería estar a su lado, debía aceptar ese tipo de restricciones —no tengo problemas en cocinar pero tu lava los platos, me quiero duchar— dejaba al mayor a cargo de la limpieza y luego de bañarse cocinaría para los dos, era algo que se podría convertir en una buena costumbre.

—Está bien —e iba feliz a hacer su mandado, pensando en lo divertido que sería asaltar la ducha pero, tenía hambre, era tarde, y probablemente Kuroko estaba cansado aun.

Entonces comenzaba su batalla. Si no había cocinado en toda su vida, mucho menos había lavado platos, aun así daba su mejor esfuerzo, el cual solo costaba un plato y un vaso, saldo bastante bajo que ocultaba perfectamente antes del regreso del menor; el crimen perfecto.

— ¿Barriste los vidrios?— preguntaba el menor entrando a la cocina ya vestido con su cambio de ropa, desde la habitación había escuchado el terrible estruendo de algún vaso o plato, en la ducha no se escuchaba nada pero había salido justo a tiempo para oír al poco afortunado rubio romper la vajilla.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cuál vaso roto? ¡Esa es una mentira!, ¿cómo lo supiste? —Miraba un poco a los lados, había sido atrapado en medio de su supuesto crimen perfecto, sin duda Kuroko sería una de esas amas de casa que lo saben todo, aunque sería más lindo que ellas. Luego respondía sincero —Los eche en una bolsa… —la cual estaba en una esquina de la cocina, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ella.

— ¿Los recogiste con la mano? No debes hacer eso— en serio que el rubio no tenía idea de nada, iba por la bolsa y la tiraba en el basurero de la cocina escondido en una gaveta para luego ir por la escoba y la pala y deshacerse de los pedacitos de vidrio que pudieran quedar —parece que ni siquiera sabes dónde está el basurero en tu propia cocina— botaba lo recogido e instruía al rubio en donde se encontraba el bote de basura, no muy grande, le enseñaba que cuando se llenara quitara la bolsa, la anudara y la lanzara por el ducto de basura del edificio que se encontraba en el pasillo, y luego que pusiera una bolsa nueva; Kuroko se sentía como una ama de casa también, y la cara de sorprendido como quien descubre algo increíble del rubio era realmente chistosa. Se lavaba bien las manos entonces para empezar a cocinar no sin antes ponerse el delantal, viéndose así no podía evitar pensar en que parecían una pareja de casados.

—Eres increíble…—decía el rubio bastante sorprendido por las acciones del chico, ya que siempre la había pasado al cuidado de alguien más por la constante ausencia de su madre, eso era algo que nunca había hecho, y luego, simplemente perdió el interés en los cuidados de una casa, después el trabajo, nunca tuvo que encargarse de nada y nunca hubo nadie que dependiera de él, incluso en ese momento, él parecía depender de Kuroko —Kya~, luces incluso más lindo haciéndolo, ¿me enseñarías?

—Está bien— respondía y le empezaba a enseñar al rubio primero a cortar las verduras, con que cuchillo y de qué manera para no cortarse, luego a pelar papas, y el rubio quitaba mas papa que cascara; también sobre la carne y como freírla, en esa ocasión, cocinarla en otra, como ir condimentándola y que tuviera cuidado con el aceite. Al final la comida estaba lista sin mayores incidentes, Kise aprendía muy rápido aunque no poseía mucho talento; lo mandaba a poner la mesa y servía, eso de compartir cocinando y luego comer juntos era de lo más divertido, compartir cualquier cosa ya lo era para él.

Para Kise la comida como siempre sabía extrañamente deliciosa, seguro que era magia, el almuerzo transcurría con la eternamente animada charla del rubio, y las respuestas más sobrias del chico. Al término de este marchaban los dos del departamento, yendo en el auto del rubio hasta las cercanías de la casa de Kuroko, y antes de que este marchara le robaba un beso, que se sentía extrañamente bien, después de eso iba al lugar de la reunión con su representante.

Al volver a casa como nunca el menor sentía que ya le hacía falta el rubio, lo extrañaba como si no lo hubiese visto en años; se sentía tonto por eso pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer para evitar sentirse así. A la noche lo recordaba de una manera distinta, de la forma en que Kise le había enseñado, tratando de callar sus gemidos bajo las sábanas y manchándolas al final; pasaba con esa ansia extraña y lujuriosa los siguientes días hasta que encontraba un escape que siempre le había gustado; el basket, claro que solo verlo.

El resto de la semana el rubio lo había pasado siendo esclavo de Kasamatsu, ya que ahora tenía con que presionarlo, aun así le daba libre el jueves y este se levantaba temprano esperando que su celular sonara; y es que si sonaba uno, pero era otro celular que daba para el resto de la gente, el cual sonaba sin parar desde la madrugada y lo apagaba, al otro solo tenían acceso su sempai y Kuroko, el cual nada mas no lo llamaba pese a que él era quien siempre le mandaba los mensajes, el menor era poco atento en ese aspecto. Pero no se desanimaba, ese día era él quien esperaba la llamada de este, mientras se encargaba de preparar algo el mismo en la cocina, aunque más de la mitad de esta al final era producto de un llamado telefónico.

Daban las cinco de la tarde, y el menor no llamaba, seguro que se hacia el difícil, como siempre era un poco cruel con él; así que al final se rendía, y le llamaba él:

— ¡Hi! Kurokocchi...

—Hola, ¿qué pasa?— preguntaba tratando de oír lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea, había mucha gente en el estadio ese día, era el primer día de competición y en una media hora empezaba el partido de Kagami, el andaba rondando buscando una maquina que aun le quedaran refrescos de los que le gustaban al pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntaba tirándose en su sillón— porque estaba pensando que podrías venir a mi casa hoy, eso sería genial —al fin rindiéndose con eso de que él fuera por su cuenta también, tal vez debería haberle dado una copia de las llaves antes, seguro que así se hubiera animado más a ir, tal vez era tímido.

—Lo siento, no puedo, estoy ocupado— respondía Kuroko mientras metía las monedas en la maquina que por fin encontraba —quizá el fin de semana— recogía las bebidas y retomaba su camino hacia donde estaba Kagami y su equipo.

— ¡¿Eh?! Espera, no, ven hoy —se sentaba en el sillón —necesito que vengas hoy... — decía en un tono más caprichoso, había preparado todo para ese día, se supone que Kuroko debería saberlo, o por lo menos eso pensaba él, era su cumpleaños después de todo.

—Lo lamento pero ya te dije que no puedo— caminaba rápidamente mientras miraba el marcador del partido que decidiría a los rivales, era un marcador muy apretado, un emocionante partido —no sé qué es lo que quieres esta vez, pero esto es mucho más importante que tus caprichos, tengo que apoyar a mi amigo, así que adiós— colgaba y apagaba el celular para que el otro no molestara más.

El mayor marcaba de nuevo después de que le colgara, tenía que estar de broma; ¿con quién decía que estaba? ¿amigo? ¿era más importante que él? Juntaba las cejas encontrándose con el otro móvil apagado y se ponía de mal humor pensando en donde y con quién estaba en ese momento, lo que estaba haciendo, no quería que estuviera con nadie más, ni que le prestara atención a nadie más, estaba ¿celoso? ¿pero por qué? No, no era eso, no podía ser, porque no eran tanto, no podía, y lo negaría a lo que fuera, aunque sólo se engañara a sí mismo.

Ofuscado, tiraba toda la comida a la basura, sí el otro no quería verlo, entonces él tampoco quería. Esa noche se iba a dormir temprano, también apagaba sus dos celulares, se sentía inusualmente desanimado justo después de esa llamada.

Kuroko no estaba ni enterado que era el cumpleaños de Kise, el estaba muy metido en ver los partidos y apoyar al equipo del que Kagami era la estrella; a él le hubiera encantado poder jugar pero no tenía ni talento, ni tiempo, es más, esos días se los había pedido libres en el trabajo y todo. Eran tres días de extenuante competencia para clasificar a la winter cup de ese año; el equipo salía triunfante y como correspondía se iban a celebrar. El viernes igualmente repetían la hazaña y estaban a un paso, el partido del sábado por suerte se jugaba más temprano así podría ir a ver al rubio, o eso pensaba el de ojos azules el jueves, pues el viernes al no recibir ninguna llamada ni ninguna respuesta a su mensaje de "¿para qué querías verme ayer?" decidía ignorarlo también. El no iría a ver al rubio si este no lo llamaba, y con esa convicción se dormía esa ajetreada noche de viernes en casa de su pelirrojo amigo, esta vez de verdad ahí.

Como ameritaba su berrinche, no llamaba al chico, ni respondía su mensaje, tal vez si hubiera insistido más... Pero eso era imposible, no iba a tener más de eso por parte del menor, y lo entendía, pero aún así su vanidad lo necesitaba. Después de resistir el llamarle el mismo, el sábado por la mañana un par de "amigos" asaltaban su departamento y lo arrastraban a fuera preguntándole entre bromas el por qué no les había contestado las felicitaciones y las llamadas, respondía sólo con sonrisas y era guiado a un suntuoso club nocturno, reservado especialmente para celebrar su cumpleaños atrasado, estaba lleno de gente famosa, actores, modelos, directores, y demás, por supuesto, también estaba la prensa.

El sábado a las tres de la tarde Tetsuya ya estaba con el equipo en el estadio, emocionado por ver el partido, a las cuatro empezaba decisivo; el cual se ponía mucho mas cuesta arriba de lo que pensaban, caía un lesionado del equipo por ahí y el mismísimo Kagami se veía agotadísimo. Al final ganaban a penas por un punto y ya eran las cinco de la tarde, se tomaban un merecido descanso, se duchaban y Kuroko esperaba afuera, participaban de la ceremonia de cierre y ya daban las seis.

Como era costumbre partían a celebrar, a un restauran grande para comer y festejar todos juntos, el local tenía grandes pantallas de plasmas para atraer más público los días de eventos deportivos importantes; como no había nada de ese tipo estaba en un canal de espectáculos cualquiera al que el menor no prestaba atención para nada, hasta que el sol se iba y ellos seguían ahí, de repente la imagen del televisor de reojo le llamaba la atención. Era una breve entrevista que le habían hecho a Kise, según decían los tipos del panel, esa misma tarde hace un rato; en ella se le mostraba alegre con sus amigos entrando a un exclusivo local, saludaba y respondía un par de cosas. Lo importante de todo es que el de ojos azules se enteraba así que el jueves había sido el cumpleaños número 29 del rubio, y que él ni un saludo le había dado.

El sábado el rubio se la pasaba en una fiesta estúpida, en medio de gente que se le lanzaba a la primera oportunidad, mujeres regaladas y algún chico salido, pero nada grave, al final se quedaba a beber con su amigo de las porno.

Kise no acostumbraba beber, ya que daba una mala imagen, pero esa noche se sentía sólo y olvidado, así que bebía un poco más de lo necesario; pero eso no era lo sorprendente, lo sorprendente era, que esa misma noche una bellísima modelo lo había alcanzado en un lugar privado, se le había lanzado a los besos y él apenas había puesto sus manos en su cintura, la había soltado y se había marchado, él nunca había rechazado a una chica antes, pero esa noche, de verdad lo había intentado, pero no lo había excitado una mísera, simplemente su gusto había cambiado, tal vez.

Como era de esperarse, la mañana del domingo, le esperaba una resaca asesina.

* * *

¡Gracias a todas por sus hermosos revs, nos animan un montón a mi esposa no imaginaria y a mi!  
:) ciaus!


	11. Chapter 11

El domingo temprano Kuroko salía de casa rumbo al departamento de Kise, pasaba antes a un local donde podía conseguir alguna bobería para regalarle al rubio con su escaso presupuesto. Al llegar al perímetro del edificio sabía bien que los guardias no lo dejarían pasar de buenas a primeras, pero hacía uso de su capacidad de pasar desapercibido y entraba al edificio, colarse por la recepción era aun más fácil y así llegaba al lugar anhelado. Tocaba el timbre, que ya funcionaba, ansioso por verlo ya.

El sonido del timbre despertaba al rubio, no sin luchar contra eso claro, pues tenía un dolor de cabeza asesino, como podía se arrastraba a la puerta porque seguro era su sempai que iba regañar por algo, esa mañana lucía bastante menos glamuroso que lo acostumbrado.

A quién estaba en la puerta no se lo esperaba, y el corazón se le acelerada un poco al verlo, pero se controlaba e intentaba ser indiferente, estaba enfadado, aunque no fuera toda la culpa del menor.

—Buenos días — le decía y se daba la vuelta dejando la puerta abierta para que pasará.

—Buenos días...— respondía mientras pasaba y cerraba la puerta siempre escondiendo tras de sí su obsequio, el mayor lucía afectado por la fiesta que seguramente había continuado toda la noche — ¿te sientes bien?

—Sólo necesito unas aspirinas... —caminaba arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina, rebuscado por un vaso de agua, de verdad que no volvía a beber —y... ¿por qué viniste?

—...— torcía los labios en mal gesto por la forma en que el otro le hablaba, pero suspiraba resignado, bien sabía que el enojo aquel se lo merecía un poco —Kise-san, perdón...— hacía una breve reverencia siendo muy serio y mostrando, como nunca, en su rostro cuan culpable se sentía —No sabía que estabas de cumpleaños el jueves, lo siento...

Kise se le quedaba viendo disculparse, fruncía el ceño un poco, se suponía que estaba enojado, que quería ser buscado y aún así... Simplemente no podía.

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué me colgaste? — le preguntaba justo después de haber caminado hasta frente suyo y tomar por su cuenta su abrazo de feliz cumpleaños, la verdad, aunque no la creía, es que lo había extrañado mucho apenas los días que no se habían visto, y particularmente los posteriores a su cumpleaños, aunque sólo hubieran sido dos.

Se abrazaba con fuerza también al mayor tratando siempre de que lo que llevaba en la mano pasase desapercibido.

—Estaba en el campeonato de basket de secundaria, se jugaba la última liguilla para entrar a la winter cup, el equipo de mi escuela ganó y Kagami-kun, un amigo, juega en el...— explicaba de manera simple y ya más tranquilo porque el otro no estuviera mas enojado —Te colgué porque estaba mirando un importante partido y tú te pones pesado al teléfono.

Fruncía el ceño al escuchar eso, ¿quién era ese tal Kagami? ¿Su mejor amigo? ¡Y por él lo había dejado!

Se tragaba sus reclamos igual, porque ninguno sería bien fundado, no había derecho que tuviera sobre eso, pero aun así de pronto estaba un poco dolido, no porque lo hubiera dejado, porque lo aceptaba, tal vez era su culpa por pensar que el mundo giraba a su alrededor; sino porque hubiera ido con alguien más, y que hablara tan animadamente de eso, no debería hablar tan animadamente de alguien más, menos si lo estaba abrazando a él, pero simplemente estrechaba mas el abrazo, si se podía.

—Entonces ya no te voy a llamar, pero aun así, tienes que compensarme…

—Nadie dijo que no me llames— pensaba en el asunto de compensar, ya había pensado en eso, seguro el rubio sabría bien como cobrarse ese asunto —, está bien, haré lo que quieras, pero antes...feliz cumpleaños— y aunque fuera atrasado le daba un beso cariñoso, demostrándole de alguna forma cuanto lo había extrañado, al separarse le daba lo que traía en las manos —.Es mi regalo...no creo que te sirva de nada pero me costó bastante trabajo sacarlo de la maquina— era un pollo de peluche, de mediano tamaño y de color azul claro, con ojos grandes parecidos a los del mismo Kuroko.

— ¿De verdad, un regalo? —Ponía cara de perrito y casi movía la cola al recibir el regalo, el mal humor se le había bajado en dos segundos —ah~ ¡Qué bonito! —Decía tomando al peluche con las dos manos y levantándolo, entonces volteaba a ver a Kuroko, y luego al muñeco, lo ponía junto a adolecente y los comparaba. — ¡Pero si son iguales! —Los abrazaba a de nuevo a los dos diciendo un montón de cosas —Es el mejor regalo que me han dado —o más bien, y extrañamente, el único que había esperado para esa ocasión, aunque ni siquiera lo pensara.

El menor solo sonreía disimuladamente contento de que al mayor le hubiera gustado su simple regalo.

— ¿Ya desayunaste?— preguntaba pensando que podía empezar a compensar la ofensa pasada con comida y un buen café.

Justo cuando le decía eso el estomago del mayor hacía ruido.

—Nop, pero quisiera comer la comida mágica de Kurokocchi~ —ya que se acababa de despertar, incluso se había dormido con ropa, ¿Cómo diablos había llegado a su departamento? Misterios del universo —Está bien, iré a ducharme y esperare tu comida mágica —ya estaba completamente bien, ni siquiera tenía dolor de cabeza, era increíble como todo él cambiaba con solo unas palabras y la presencia del menor.

Kuroko se instalaba de buena gana en la cocina, preparaba un par de cosas livianas y sus favoritos; tamagoyakis. También ponía la cafetera a funcionar, bastante moderna, ni en el café había visto una similar; servía el café y lo llevaba a la mesa así como las cosas para comer que ya estaban listas, se sentaba a esperar a que el otro saliera del baño.

Después de la ducha el rubio marchaba a ponerse cualquier cosa cómoda, se peinaba y salía guiado por el olor de la comida casera a la que se estaba acostumbrando, llegaba al comedor donde lo esperaba Kuroko, era una bella escena; siendo así hasta parecían un joven matrimonio, suspiraba un momento a sus tonterías y se sentaba a comer con el muchacho.

—Ah~, como siempre la comida japonesa es la mejor, especialmente la tuya, ¡muchas gracias! —terminaba de hablar y continuaba comiendo, ese día iba a terminar con un humor inmejorable.

Comían en el ya familiar ambiente entre los dos, ambos se estaban acostumbrando demasiado a la compañía del otro. Terminaban su desayuno en un ambiente muy relajado, recogía la mesa luego y quedaban sin que hacer.

Al termino de la comida se sentaban frente al televisor, el cual normalmente no prendía y al que tampoco estaba muy acostumbrado pero igual, se sentaban los dos en un sofá largo frente de este, el mayor no tardaba en acaramelarse a lado del menor, sin prestar atención a la tv, primero le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, luego jugaba un poco con su oreja pero el otro seguía algo atento a la tv, así que recargaba su cabeza en su regazo, recostándose en el sillón y mirándolo fijamente, esperando que este lo mirara también, quería su atención aunque él mismo hubiera prendido el televisor antes.

Miraba entretenido el programa en la televisión pero el mayor no lo dejaba tranquilo, se ponía mimoso y quería tener toda su atención. Él lo dejaba pero no le prestaba la suficiente, le acariciaba la cabeza metiendo los dedos entre el rubio cabello para que el otro no se sintiera ignorado y lo dejara ver televisión.

Pese a sus intentos el menor seguía con eso de mirar la tv, hacía un puchero al solo tener la atención de su mano, así que hacía algo más drástico para conseguirlo, volteaba hasta el estomago de este levantando su playera, y al localizar su ombligo abalanzaba su boca sobre este, lamiéndolo en venganza.

El menor se quejaba y en definitiva le daba la preciada atención para que lo dejara de torturar jugueteando con su ombligo.

—Kise-san, déjame mirar televisión...— miraba al mayor como con su rostro inexpresivo algo forzado a hacer una especie de puchero para ver si lo dejaba seguir viendo el programa.

Le brillaban un poco los ojos al ver esa linda expresión, pero al final decía:

—No quiero— cruzaba los brazos, Kuroko podía ver la televisión cuando quisiera, pero ellos dos solo podían encontrarse en fin de semana, si de seguro más tarde el chico se marcharía a casa así nada más —.Quiero mi compensación ahora —decía como niño berrinchudo.

Suspiraba y también llegaba a la conclusión de que ellos solo se veían en fin de semana nada más, así que cedía acariciando con cariño el rostro del actor.

—Está bien, ¿qué quieres que haga?— preguntaba de manera inocente, mas fingida que real porque ya se imaginaba que el rubio saldría con otro de los disfraces de las pornos.

—Preguntando cosas como esas… suenas como un pervertido Kurokocchi~ —le decía poniéndose de pie.

—Es tu culpa...— replicaba, si él era un pervertido no sabía que le quedaba al mayor.

—Entonces ven… —le tomaba de la mano para que se levantara y lo encaminaba hasta la habitación donde la cama seguía desarreglada, entonces se dirigía a su famoso armario rebuscando entre las cajas una en especifico.

—Ten… —se la daba cuando la encontraba, asumía que ya se imaginaba que era.

Recibía la caja y se iba al baño sin ni siquiera revisarla, sea lo que sea que le hiciera ponerse, lo iba a hacer igual. Dentro de la caja había un traje mucho más simple que las veces anteriores; era un rosa vestido de enfermera, unas medias blancas largas, el gorro respectivo del mismo color y unos simples zapatos blancos. Se desvestía por completo, esta vez también traía ropa interior femenina para vestir, unas pantys rosas pastel mucho más pequeñas que la vez anterior.

Se ponía el vestido, de manga corta, abotonado y mucho más corto que cualquier traje anterior, hasta tenía tajos a los costados y las medias le quedaban a mitad de muslos. Era ponerse el gorro y los zapatos y estaba listo, se miraba al espejo un poco; se encontraba extrañamente lindo, se ve que se le estaba pegando la perversión del mayor, y así salía del baño...

Kise lo veía salir del baño de forma atenta, se le aguaba la boca de solo mirarlo, y como siempre su respectiva foto, eso nunca faltaría, eran su tesoro más preciado, las que lo acompañaban en las noches de soledad lejos del menor, aun no lo admitía, pero parecía que últimamente solo de él podía saciarse.

Pero esta vez no lo llamaba, ni iba hacía él, esa vez se le ocurría algo divertido, así que se tiraba de lado en la cama, y miraba al menor.

—Me siento mal…—le decía, ¿era una enfermera, no?

Se sonrojaba un poco y se mordía el labio inferior escuchando las palabras del mayor, decidía entonces seguirle el juego como compensación, aunque eso no era más que una excusa para sí mismo; caminaba lentamente hacia él, se trepaba en la cama gateando a sabiendas de que la corta falda no tapaba nada a la más mínima inclinación. Las medias blancas tenían encaje al inicio al igual que la pequeña prenda de ropa interior dándole un aspecto más provocativo aun; se acercaba al rubio poniendo su mejor cara de buen chico para luego preguntarle bien cerca del oído:

— ¿se siente mal? ¿Donde le duele? Yo lo aliviaré...

Tragaba saliva ante la actitud provocativa, no esperaba que el menor le siguiera la corriente así nada mas, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, y era ridículamente sensual; era el mejor cumpleaños atrasado que había tenido en la vida.

—Aquí… —le decía señalando su propia boca con sus dedos.

Miraba los labios ajenos y sonreía imperceptiblemente.

—Habrá que revisar— sus palabras salían con seguridad, pero el sonrojo en su rostro indicaba que por dentro era un asunto distinto; bajaba a probar el lugar indicaba, un beso suave y superficial primero, una pequeña lamida traviesa después para colar su pequeña, pero ya bien instruida, lengua en la boca del mayor e iniciar, lento y pacientemente, un beso apasionado, de esos que cortan el aliento y en los cuales no se quiere encontrar el fin.

— ¿Mejor?— consultaba cuando por desgracia el aire los separaba pero un fino hilo de saliva los unía.

—Un poco… —respondía el rubio sin poder quitar los ojos del rostro frente suyo, le pareció que no había nada que hubiera visto que fuera más perfecto, por eso, en ese momento no era extraño que le dedicara una mirada de adoración, a esa pequeña cara con insorteable reflejo inocente que engañaría a cualquier espejo, y a él también.

Estiraba una de sus manos para acariciar su espalda, llegando hasta su cortísima falda, y a delinear indiscretamente la ropa interior, mientras la otra iba a su nuca para atraerlo a un nuevo beso, uno en el que tomaba el absoluto control, de un modo lujurioso por demás.

Como siempre el cuerpo del adolescente temblaba ante el toque de aquellas manos, se dejaba llevar por el beso, era muy bueno darlos el pero era muchísimo mejor que se los dieran. Apoyaba sus codos a los lados de la cabeza del rubio, manteniendo la posición de la parte trasera de su cuerpo para que el otro pudiera seguir tocando con libertad.

Al terminar el beso se quedaban viendo de nuevo, y el mayor volvía a señalarse a sí mismo, esta vez sobre su cuello.

—Aquí también… —le decía con un tono entre meloso y sensual, al acto que podría calificarse como "amorosamente sexual y pornográfico".

Kuroko iba directamente al lugar indicado a lamer, como si allí realmente hubiera una herida que sanar y el fuera un cachorro; dedicaba besos luego recorriendo el cuello para luego mordisquear con ganas, demostrando su apetito. Dejaba una marca roja, hecha de puro deseo y luego se despegaba para repetir:

— ¿Ahora se siente mejor?— mirando al otro con su inocente gesto y su rostro sonrojado.

Exhalaba aire caliente por las acciones del menor, su mano no paraba de tocar, su piel estaba muy suave y caliente; el chico estaba ardiendo en ganas, al parecer le había contagiado su apetito sexual, se sentía extrañamente orgulloso de ello, entonces al separarse, respondía su pregunta:

—Sí, pero… —ahora señalaba una parte más indiscreta de sí mismo, que solo él y su falta de vergüenza podrían —Me duele aquí —apuntaba a su pantalón, donde su entrepierna empezaba a abultarse apenas por esos besos, era increíble como la noche anterior una modelo no le había hecho ni cosquillas, y ese niño frente suyo con su aun inexperiencia, pero todo sensualidad, apenas con unos besos lo tenía tan encendido que sería imposible encargarse de "ese asunto" solo.

El menor tragaba saliva y con la voz un poco temblorosa decía:

— ¿Ahí? Bueno, habrá que revisar también— bajaba una de sus pequeñas manos por el torso ajeno hasta llegar al lugar indicado para tantear bien el terreno, se acomodaba entonces entre sus piernas pero siempre con el trasero en popa, no sabía porqué pero sentía mucho más calor así, seguramente lo hacía sentirse más expuesto.

El bulto bajo el pantalón crecía y él lo moldeaba con sus manos, para luego sobrepasado por la excitación, que ya le había formado una erección dentro de la pequeña ropa interior, acariciar su rostro contra el caliente lugar, frotando su mejilla como un cachorro mimoso, y muy morboso; desabrochaba con inusual ansia los pantalones para luego sacar desde la ropa interior de marca aquella virilidad en proceso de convertirse en una erección; era entonces cuando tanta charla del rubio le surtía efecto, contagiándolo.

— ¿Seguro que le duele? Todo luce bien aquí...— y dejaba un casto beso en la punta. Juraría que no se reconocía ni él, pero no había podido con sus ganas.

Kise se mordía el labio creyendo poco lo que decía el menor, el chico que no hace mucho negaba con la cabeza cuando él le decía malo, ahora estaba diciendo cosas perversas con una inocencia inédita.

—No, de verdad… Incluso se está hinchando, toca bien… —después del beso no había sido difícil completar su erección, que ahora se mostraba ansiosa de esa atención tan lasciva.

—Tiene razón...tendré que aliviarlo entonces…— y dejaba su lengua recorrer la extensión, lamidas de saliva espesa daba por todo el lugar mientras sus manos también se disponían a ayudar.

Repetía entonces lo aprendido la vez pasada, metiendo la punta en su boca chupando y volviendo a sacar para repetir la acción al tiempo que su rostro se ponía de nuevos y profundos tonos rojos mientras el proseguía con la "curación".

Admirando y sintiendo de una manera exquisita lo que el menor le hacía, se recostaba un poco y se estiraba para alcanzar la cajonera a un lado de su cama, de la que sacaba una nueva botellita de lubricante, la otra había sido usada hasta el final.

Se sentaba de nuevo sin interrumpir sus "primeros auxilios" y abría la botella, se lo echaba en una mano y estiraba las dos hasta llegar al trasero del chico que gracias a su baja estatura y a la altura del rubio, era bastante fácil de alcanzar por sus largos brazos. Con una mano bajaba un poco la candente ropa interior, y con la otra deslizaba sus dedos con lubricante para acariciar el lugar con el que recibiría la segunda parte de la "atención medica" para curar su erección.

Ese niño hacía milagros con la lengua, Kise no podía más que pensar en eso y suspirar sintiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse a un nivel demasiado alto.

El pequeño se dedicaba con mucho entusiasmo a su labor, haciendo las cosas de manera lenta al notar como al otro le gustaba aquello, su lengua esta vez tenía mucha más participación que la vez anterior, mimando con ahínco el glande y recorriendo a lametones toda la extensión una y otra vez; en medio de eso sentía los dedos del rubio en su interior, que empezaban el siempre necesario proceso de dilatación, los notaba cubiertos de lubricante lo que lo hacía suspirar de gusto, eso se sentía bien de principio a fin.

Con una de sus manos el actor acariciaba el cabello azul de su pequeño compañero, mientras que con la otra continuaba estimulando la parte trasera del chico, se lo comían las ansias por las acciones de este que aprendía tan rápido en la cama, que sorprendía; era incitante verlo así de lujurioso por su cuenta, disfrutando excitado en cada momento, por lo menos en ese tipo de situación, no quedaba mucho de ese chico tímido que se había quedado quieto bajo suyo la primera vez, este de ahora era, simplemente, muy caliente.

Este, siguiendo con su "deber de enfermera", ponía sus manos a trabajar; una estimulando desde la base para cubrir lo que su boca no podía y la otra para masajear los testículos del mayor, lo cual parecía gustarle bastante. Pronto los dedos ajenos cumplían su objetivo en su interior y seguían allí, más que preparándolo, estimulándolo, haciéndolo excitarse más al recordar que hace poco había probado hacer eso el mismo mientras "recordaba" al rubio, sin duda este lo había convertido en todo un pervertido sin vuelta atrás a su corta edad.

Luego de un rato de recibir atenciones orales, cuando se sentía en la cuesta que lo llevaría a punto, Kise llevaba su mano a la barbilla del menor, quitándolo de su lugar y atrayéndolo hacía sí, dándole un beso húmedo, lleno de saliva, entonces le hablaba:

—Creo que me duele mucho… —Le decía frente de sus labios, sacando los dedos de su interior y colocando sus manos en la cintura de este, lo miraba de arriba abajo, definitivamente ese día solo había un lugar donde quería terminar, y era bajo esa cortísima falda.

—No se preocupe— decía con su voz algo afectada por la excitación, entonces dejaba un beso corto pero muy húmedo en la boca del mayor —, yo lo curaré.

Montándose a horcajadas se acomodaba justo sobre la mojada erección a "sanar", se subía la ropa interior para tal como la vez anterior mantenerla puesta durante el acto y empaparla libidinosamente; con los dedos de su mano derecha corría la tela un poco y con la mano izquierda aseguraba la hombría del mayor rozándola contra su entrada, apretaba los labios un poco, quejándose complacido mientras empezaba a penetrarse el mismo, terminando su labor con un fuerte gemido y empezando a agitarse mientras miraba al mayor con su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos brillosos, era la lujuria en inocente carne.

Respiraba hondo y dejaba salir aire caliente al sentirlo así, era la perfecta fantasía sexual encarnada, le tomaba más fuerte de la cintura, para ayudarle a subir y luego dejarlo bajar a sus anchas.

—Así esta… mucho mejor… —le decía mordiendo su oreja, lamiéndola, su erección punzaba en el estrecho interior, sin duda el trabajo anterior había sido profesional.

Se abrazaba al mayor mientras establecía un ritmo inicial no muy potente pero si bien profundo, se empezaban a escuchar entonces los primeros jadeos y gemidos; saliendo un poco de la bruma satisfactoria de volverá a sentir aquello que había extrañado tanto, unía su boca a la otra y sus manos se ponían a desabrochar su camisa; Kise estaba totalmente vestido aun, pero eso él lo arreglaría como podía mientras su cuerpo subía tanto de temperatura que juraría se podría derretir.

Los dedos del mayor ceñidos al traje levantaban la tela hasta dejar expuesta en su totalidad la pecaminosa ropa interior, de la cual disfrutaba como nunca creyó poder hacerlo, igual que nunca pensó que esta luciera tan bien en un chico.

Entonces sus manos abandonaban su lugar para acariciar por sobre las medias las piernas del otro que para él eran las más perfectas que hubiera visto, las adoraba y así las tocaba, acariciándolas como con hambre, en su beso se mezclaban de manera suave dientes, saliva, lengua, sabio y succión, ahora que el otro podía responderle de una manera más efectiva pasaban al siguiente nivel; no era para nada extraño que el sexo con él, el tiempo con él, se le estuviera convirtiendo rápida e irremediablemente en la más dulce adicción que pudo tener nunca.

—Es usted… tan buena… enfermera…

—Es que...usted es el mejor paciente...ahm...— jadeaba sobre aquella adictiva boca y sus manos deslizaban la camisa por los hombros anchos del mayor, se aferraba a ellos entonces oprimiendo fuerte con los dedos; sus caderas subían el ritmo de las embestidas haciendo que las estocadas fueran más precisas al golpear en su interior haciéndolo gemir intensamente al tiempo que el sudor comenzaba a resbalar al igual que la saliva.

Después de perder la camisa el rubio aferraba sus labios al cuello que tanto deseaba, lo recorría con la lengua y succionaba con ganas, lo mordía suavemente, y luego su barbilla.

Sus dedos se aferraban ansiosos al inicio de las medias blancas que traía el menor, se debatía entra bajarlas o no en medio del calor agobiante, al final las dejaba; eran finas y sensuales, también se estaban poniendo húmedas, entonces mejor pasaba sus manos a acariciar las pantis que se desacomodaban por la fricción, resistía las ganas de tomarlo fuerte de las caderas y hacer lo suyo; eso era porque si hacía eso probablemente terminaría más rápido de lo que quería, la suavidad y el autocontrol eran, en ese momento, la más dulce tortura que había sentido.

Kuroko sentía como su propia erección punzante se humedecía apretada dentro de la ropa interior, curvaba su espalda siguiendo con los movimientos de su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo con dedicación haciendo notar al otro cuando disfrutaba aquello al tiempo que sus manos se deleitaban tocando el bien formado torso del actor.

—Usted cree… que me vaya, a… ¿curar pronto? —el decía ya en tono agitado, sus manos calientes y grandes apretaban mas por debajo del vestido, hasta le temblaban un poco pero de ganas, de calentura.

Desabotonaba el botón más cercano, el cual dejaba al descubierto su blanco pecho plano y lo recorría con la lengua, lo chupaba, no tardaba en localizar uno de sus pezones, de esos que tanto le gustaban.

Tetsuya se quejaba un poquito más al sentir como el mayor chupaba uno de sus sensibles pezones y enterraba sus dedos en la espalda de este.

—Sí...ya verá aah...pronto se sentirá...mucho mejor— hablaba entre jadeos también con sus celestes ojos a medio abrir; se mordía el labio inferior aumentando la fuerza con la que movía las caderas; con el estimulo anterior esperaba que el rubio y el, terminaran juntos por fin.

Sentirlo querer ir más rápido lo volvía un poco loco y hacía que al fin interviniera con el ritmo de penetración, elevándolo y dejándolo caer; sus palabras le encendían a grados, cada vez mas y mas elevados, increíbles, lo sentía liviano y casi derretirse entre sus dedos, seguía en su pecho, succionaba mas, sentía su vientre hirviendo.

Se perdía en el intenso placer y ya no sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, si respiraba o no; metía sus dedos entre el cabello y tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, suspiraba extasiado y podía notar que no soportaría mucho más.

—Kise-san...Kise aah...— tenía tantas ganas de acompañar a su nombre con alguna confesión, pero tenía miedo; miedo de no ser correspondido y espantar al mayor, así que con esfuerzo callaba y se dejaba llevar más por la lujuria, para que no lo dominara el amor.

Sintiendo que los dos no aguantarían mucho, el mayor se balanceaba un poco hasta hacer caer al menor de espaldas, entonces se reacomodaba sobre él y se comía la boca que tanto lo llamaba.

En ese momento de sensible calentura lo llenaba por completo, de verdad que no quería terminar; la semana se le había hecho eterna sin él y los últimos días, donde no pudo verlo, los más largos y fastidiosos que había tenido porque no lo llenaba la gente, ni lo atraían los lugares, pero solo en ese caliente lapsus lo aceptaba; cuando perdía la razón, solamente así, podía aceptar que había llegado a necesitarlo, desearlo y soñarlo de la manera más insana del mundo. Ni todas sus perversiones juntas le alcanzaban para acabarse a esa persona, que es lo que quería, comérselo poco a poco hasta que un día fuera por completo y solamente suyo, por eso había sentido tantos celos un par de horas antes.

El menor participaba en el beso con lo poco de cordura que le quedaba, se apretaba mas contra el rubio que arremetía sin compasión contra el haciéndolo delirar de placer; se hinchaba en su ropa interior, apretado entre los cuerpos el miembro de Kuroko, ya estaba a punto...

Sus cuerpos se rosaban calentándolos aun más, sentía el traje y la erección del menor rozar contra su torso desnudo, a las inocentes pantis humedecerse y alargar su elástico, se despegaba del beso unido aun por hilos de saliva caliente y espesa, sacaba vaho que chocaba contra las nubecitas de la otra boca y lo miraba lo que parecían horas, pero eran un par de segundos, lo examinaba en convulsiones provocadas por el mismo, lo veía como nunca, o como no quería darse cuenta; pero ahí, y en ese momento, no había mente alguna que reprimiera a su boca conectada a los besos del otro y a su propio corazón, como un precioso reflejo de todo lo que podía ser valioso en su vida, entonces se sentía en una tina de agua muy caliente, intoxicado por el vapor y por una droga desconocida, que no entendía, y cada vez que probaba, estaba más lejos de dejar, por eso él decía, rozando sus labios con cada letra:

—Te amo… te… amo… —Lo que nunca a nadie había dicho, ni siquiera era consciente de los labios de quien salían esas palabras, no podía darse cuenta de que eran los suyos.

Aquellas palabras paraban el tiempo para el menor, abría los ojos y miraba al otro con el corazón golpeándole como loco en el pecho, sin pensarlo ni poder detenerlo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del mayor, sonriendo tan feliz y por fin se sentía capaz de decirlo:

—Te amo, Kise-san...te amo tanto...— su cuerpo seguía en medio de la extenuante actividad y llegaba al final, sumiéndolo en un estado de éxtasis que no había conocido; sintiendo su cuerpo y su corazón siendo llenados por completo, juraría que jamás sintió ni sentiría felicidad así.

Se corría al sentir el orgasmo del chico y escuchar sus palabras casi sin entenderlas, ese había sido un culmine demoledor, probablemente el mejor que habían tenido desde que se acostaban, se sentía hasta aturdido y quedando abrazado al otro cuerpo vestido de manera tan pornográfica; no podía pensar en eso, no solo en sus palabras, las de él y las del otro, la cabeza se le enredaba de inmediato y su ritmo cardiaco no se regularizaba, así que decidía olvidarlo por un momento bloquearse un poco para tirarse a su lado y mirarlo, así y entonces, todo lo que ocupaba su mente por el momento, era ese suave y pequeño cuerpo que le parecía cada vez más frágil, y por eso lo abrazaba, su pequeño y personal falso actor porno.

El pequeño se quedaba tirado tratando de recuperar su respiración regular, estaba igual de cansado que siempre después de tener tan intensa sesión; era recién pasado de mediodía allá afuera pero seguramente ellos se dormirían ya.

Se dedicaban una mirada profunda, y Kuroko por primera vez se permitía sonreír de frente, mostrarse totalmente feliz y se aferraba al cuerpo del mayor para sin importarle si estaba vestido o no, se dormía tranquilamente entre sus brazos.

Estando así miraba al frente, pensaba en lo que había dicho y en todo lo feliz que ese niño se había visto al escucharlo, eso le dejaba un extraño sentimiento atorado en la garganta, uno que no conocía. Echaba otro vistazo al chico, totalmente dormido y vestido así aun, en una plenitud que no sabría explicar, y como la vez anterior el mismo se había encargado de desvestirlo pero esta vez algo mermaba su lujuria, algo que le impedía a verlo de una manera perversa, dejándole solo un modo de extraña adoración y un extraño, también, deseo sexual que no iba acorde con su normalidad, casi como el deseo que uno tiene de tomar agua, de morder una manzana, y no lo hacía; al admirarlo después completamente desnudo volvía a acostarse con él, a acariciar su cabello, a fijar la mirada en algún punto al frente de él y conseguir no pensar en nada, hasta que podía cerrar los ojos también.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko dormía tranquilo sintiéndose pleno y protegido al estar junto al mayor, cuando despertaba afuera ya estaba oscuro y el reloj despertador indicaba que eran las siete; se recostaba de nuevo y se acurrucaba junto al rubio, aun seguía rebosante de alegría, sin creer lo que había escuchado pero seguro de lo que sentía, y anhelando esa burbuja no le explotara como las veces anteriores que se ilusionó con el rubio.

Ya fuera la cita o la primera noche, ambos tenían de recuerdo un rastro amargo, esperaba esa ilusión no terminara de manera similar.

Kise despertaba al sentir al otro moverse, y por inercia lo abrazaba e inevitablemente volvía a pensar en sus palabras, y en las de él, aun así no decía nada, era algo bastante serio lo que había pasado. Miraba también la hora, seguro que pronto se tenía que marchar a casa y, Kise no quería que se fuera, en ese momento, en su mente no tenía nada claro, o se negaba aun después de todo lo sucedido a aceptarlo pero aun así, no quería que se fuera.

Simplemente se quedaban abrazados sin decir nada, ninguno quería separarse pero sabían que era inevitable, el pequeño bostezaba entonces y se estiraba, miraba al rubio y al ver que no lo dejaba de abrazar le decía:

—Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir— no es que quisiera, pero era lo que debería hacer, al otro día tenía clases y trabajo.

El mayor asentía en silencio y en poco tiempo los dos estaban duchados y cambiados, listos para partir, había recuperado su humor habitual aunque aun se quedara pensándolo a ratos, si Kuroko se veía tan feliz, no iba a pensar más en el tema, por lo menos estando con él, aunque sabía que no podía estar así para siempre.

Ambos subían al auto, y en poco tiempo estaban cerca de la casa del menor, se despedían con un beso ligeramente largo, y Kise marchaba a casa.

Lo que este no esperaba, es que al llegar a casa, su celular sonara con un llamado urgente, por parte de Kasamatsu, el cual le llevaba muy malas noticias, y quería que se vieran lo más temprano posible al día siguiente.

Para Yukio, la noche del domingo se había desatado una tormenta; estando tranquilo en casa revisando y mandando algunos mails de trabajo, era una persona demasiado responsable para dejarlo para otro momento, había recibido un misterioso mail de parte de un tipo de nombre raro.

Este tipo exigía una reunión con él y Kise, para una "necesaria negociación"; el manager ni pensaba responder al pedante mensaje, lo iba a ignorar sin más, pero el mail siguiente lo hacía cambiar de opinión; en el venía la simple frase de "los veo mañana a las 10, y por si planean no ir..." adjuntaba una imagen que hacía que Kasamatsu informara al rubio de la reunión no programada a la que deberían asistir.

El moreno no le comentaba nada al respecto por teléfono, solo que era muy urgente, y era así como al día siguiente, se encontraban en una cafetería a las nueve, entonces su manager le hablaba al respecto, y Kise podía sentir como un escalofrió siniestro le recorría el cuerpo, a las diez de la mañana se encontraban en el lugar de la cita, ya con algunas especulaciones al respecto, y con el único y claro objetivo, de hacer que ni un poco de eso viera la luz, costara lo que costara.


	12. Chapter 12

Llegando al lugar indicado, una oficina céntrica muy normalita, los recibía una linda muchacha que parecía ser la secretaria; la muchacha se emocionaba al ver al rubio pero trataba de disimular, les decía que esperaran ahí en la pequeña recepción pues su jefe aun no llegaba. Se sentaban impacientes con el ceño fruncido y el tipo se hacía esperar.

— ¿Cuándo aparecerá este maldito?— decía en retorica el moreno sumamente enfadado.

El aludido llegaba un poco después de la hora indicada, lo había retrasado el trafico pero eso no le molestaba mucho pues en ese momento, tenía atrapada a la gallina de los huevos de oro; lo que había empezado siendo un trabajo de rutina para una revista de chismes cualquiera, se había convertido en todo un caso, una noticia caliente y morbosa que se vendería bien en cualquier país donde se hubiera escuchado el nombre del actor rubio y no se sentía mal de ir y hacerle tal chantaje, después de todo, por gente como él era que el mundo estaba tan podrido, nadie lo culparía por hacerse de una pequeña fortuna a cuestas suyo.

Invitaba a pasar a su despacho a los dos caballeros que no hacían evidente el nerviosismo que seguramente les invadía, les hacía tomar asiento frente a su escritorio, y sacaba una carpeta, donde había más de una foto reveladora de Kise junto al menor, los había estado siguiendo desde la tercera vez que el rubio había ido al café donde el chico trabajaba, no le había sido para nada difícil saber el nombre del adolecente e iniciar con la discreta persecución, incluso había logrado hacerse de una de las cintas del lujoso hotel donde se quedaba el actor, la de una cámara de seguridad que daba directo a un pasillo del estacionamiento, donde se habían dado su primer beso.

—Seré franco con ustedes caballeros, que saben bien cuando valdría esto en cualquier lugar donde quisiera venderlo, pero como soy todo benevolente les voy a dar la oportunidad de convencerme de lo contrario.

El hombre hablaba y Kise no podía creer lo que veía, se suponía que eso no debía pasar, miraba a Kasamatsu esperando una respuesta, aunque era su problema principalmente, era su sempai quien siempre sabía qué hacer para arreglarlos.

Kasamatsu respiraba hondo manteniendo el ceño fruncido viendo que tan hundidos, porque el también lo estaba, por la cantidad de imágenes.

—Primero quiero tener todo el material, quiero saber todo lo que sabe sobre esto— no actuaría apresuradamente, por más negro que se viera todo debía haber alguna idea para salir limpios de esa pasada. De saber a cuanto se enfrentaban, sabrían con cuanto contraatacar.

—Yo soy el único que sabe esto, como podrá ver soy un trabajador independiente, obviamente esto no es el original, también lo tengo protegido en caso de que le pasara algo a mi adorable persona —se señalaba a sí mismo —Escuchen, la verdad es que esto a mi no me beneficiara más que al principio, conseguiré el monto principal en cualquier revista pero luego se esparcirá por todos lados e irá perdiendo su valor monetario, por eso, amables caballeros, les doy la oportunidad de comprarme a cambio de mi silencio y todas las pruebas. Claro, y para asegurarse de que todo vaya bien después, una forma de que estén seguras ambas partes… ¿Qué tal una exclusiva? Escuche hace unos meses que pensabas casarte al fin con una preciosa modelo europea, ¿qué piensas de ello? Estos papelitos de aquí valen bastante, y también ameritan una exclusiva para cerrar mi boca, ¿a que si?

Kise tragaba en seco, sin atreverse a hablar, recordaba a la chica en cuestión, no se habían visto desde que él había llegado a Japón, salvo por algunas llamadas de la chica que se encontraba en campaña de modelaje, incluso la había olvidado, había que ver.

Kasamatsu miraba al rubio y de inmediato sabía que este, hasta ese minuto, ni se acordaba de la novia que toda la prensa le había echado encima, carraspeaba y miraba al tipo tras el escritorio con seriedad.

—Entenderá que es difícil confiar en alguien que trabaja de esta manera, pero está claro en que terminará todo esto...— no había más que hacer que aceptar —por ahora solo el dinero, lo de la exclusiva es algo para pensar; y si recibe tal exclusiva no recibirá tanto dinero, de todas formas sale ganando así que no creo que se oponga, ¿no?— lo de la exclusiva había que verla porque casarse no estaba en los planes del actor y el bien lo sabía —bien, acordemos un monto— y las serias negociaciones se abrían...

Con una sonrisa el trabajador independiente pedía un monto inicial, que sería por la evidencia, y también decía algo más:

—Usted sabe, en esta era es difícil esconder la información… Bueno, yo tengo pruebas, pero en internet hay rumores con "supuestas pruebas", no hay nada muy concreto, lo más que pude hallar fue una fotografía borrosa andando por la red, pero hay rumores y están creciendo como el fuego, por eso le hablaba de la exclusiva, verifíquelo usted mismo —teniendo una portátil a la mano la abría en ciertas paginas, algunos foros, donde la gente hablaba y había quien juraba haber visto al actor con un niño de la mano, las demás eran solo especulaciones, también estaba la famosa "prueba" borrosa en un blog anónimo.

—Claro, si ustedes dejaran el monto que pedí como esta, que se ve bastante lindo, y me dieran la exclusiva, en caso de haber, yo mismo me encargaría de apagar estos pequeños incendios en la red… —arrastraba un poco la lengua, parte de su personalidad.

Kasamatsu intentaba en vano bajar la cifra, pero lo de los rumores en internet en definitiva le cerraba las posibilidades.

—Es ese monto, o dos tercios de ese monto y una exclusiva; de todas formas no podrías conseguir ese dinero ni vendiendo una por una todas las fotos— aseguraba serio el más bajo, pensando bien en el asunto, podían darle la famosa exclusiva del matrimonio y luego retractarse y "cancelar" la boda —Kise, ¿sería mucho pedirte que opinaras sobre tu dinero y tu futuro matrimonio?— preguntaba sarcásticamente mirando al rubio enojado, bien sabía que él como representante tenía que hacer las gestiones y encargarse del asunto, pero eso ya era mucho, el rubio parecía perdido por el aire y eso no ayudaba.

Kise no podía dejar de preocuparse, había hecho todo lo posible, de verdad que si, hasta ese momento se había alejado de todo aquello que pudiera ennegrecer su carrera, había sido un buen chico y había trabajado duro, luego simplemente, tal vez había perdido la cabeza un poco, la cosa era que por lo que había luchado toda su vida se tambaleaba de repente, porque lo sabía, lo que ese escándalo podría significar. Estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces, pensaba que sería tan malo para él y probablemente para Kuroko algo muy parecido, sería un juguete en los medios, cuando Kasamatsu le hablaba se despejaba el cabello de la frente, es cierto, debía responder algo, ya estaba grande, mucho; tenía que hacerse cargo y decidir, ya vería como se arreglaba con la chica, lo único importante era salvar su imagen en ese momento y no permitir que ni un poco de eso saliera a la luz.

—Está bien, tendrás lo que quieras, pero tienes que asegurarte de que absolutamente nada de esto se sepa —lo miraba fijo, ignorando incluso los pasados intentos de negociación del moreno, no se adivinaba mucho en su rostro pero en ese momento Kise estaba realmente asustado de lo que pudiera pasar si eso salía a la luz.

Yukio apretaba los dientes por la decisión del rubio ignorando todos sus esfuerzos, ya luego lo golpearía, ahora se resignaba y acordaba con el tipo el pago a una cuenta y el asunto de la quema de todas las pruebas. Era difícil confiar en que no filtraría nada pero que más podían hacer, ya saliendo del lugar lo único que atinaba a decir era:

—Corta con el chico antes de que se entere por la tele o algo así, no te andes con rodeos con él...— el niño no parecía ser de los que les gusta que les endulcen las cosas —Pero no seas imbécil, eh, que seguro le rompes el corazón al pobre— le daba pena, más que la rabia que sentía por el idiota del rubio le daba pena el pobre muchacho, aun así golpeaba al más alto cuando tenía oportunidad.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Corta con el chico"; eso le había dicho Kasamatsu pero no había considerado eso antes en la oficina, podía pensar que no quería pero también que era necesario, por los dos, si esto ya había pasado ni siquiera había sabido cómo reaccionar ante ello, en algún punto había olvidado realmente que Kuroko era un hombre y uno menor, demasiado.

Llegando a su casa se sentaba en el sillón frente al televisor y echaba la cabeza para atrás sobre el respaldo, realmente también había habido un momento en el que había pensado que podían seguir así para siempre, pero la realidad nunca era tan buena, si estaba con él eventualmente sospecharían y terminaría todo saliendo a la luz, lo que muy probablemente significaría un veto en su profesión, eso simplemente no lo soportaría, y más aun, como pensaba, Kuroko sería como un pequeño muñeco en los medios, muy probablemente lo acabarían. No habría benevolencia porque lo que hacía era completamente incorrecto, aun así, aun teniendo decididas las cosas y lo que debía ser, se sentía totalmente renuente al hecho.

Su celular sonaba en ese momento, era su "novia" que había terminado su campaña de modelaje, estaba en el aeropuerto, pensó en alcanzarlo de sorpresa para pasar unas largas vacaciones juntos; a ella le gustaba Kise, como a todo el mundo, y lo que la gente quería era una pareja joven y sana adornando las portadas de revistas de la gente de bien, que conveniente que ella regresara tan rápido, no tenía más que zapatos, vestidos y joyas en la cabeza, le quedaba bastante espacio en la sesera para recibir adulaciones, lo único mejor que ser famosa, es ser muy famosa.

Para Kuroko el día pasaba de lo más normal, aunque mucho más contento, Kagami lo notaba y le había dicho que parecía cualquier cosa con ese gesto idiota que no lograba disimular ni con su típica cara de póker, pero a él no le importaba aquello, hasta las clases se le hacían entretenidas y el trabajo mucho más; que podía ser mejor que ser correspondido por alguien tan imposible e inalcanzable hace poco, seguro las cosas no serían fáciles pero creía en que si estaban juntos todo estaría bien. No podía evitar ilusionarse tan rápido, era un quinceañero apenas y ese era su primer amor...

Por su parte Kise, después de la llamada de la chica miraba su celular, debatiéndose entre llamar al menor o no, al final no podía, no tenía el valor considerando lo que le había dicho y todo lo feliz que se había visto, entonces decidía escribirle; iba a ser imposible no romperle el corazón, pero era lo que había, el mundo real, había llegado el momento de parar todo.

Mandaba un mensaje algo extenso desde su móvil al de Kuroko, cerraba los ojos sintiendo como se le oprimía el pecho, pero era lo mejor.

Tomaba sus llaves y en cuarenta y cinco minutos estaba en el aeropuerto, apenas con un gorro para disimular, localizaba a la modelo no tan conocida en Japón que lo saludaba agitando las manos emocionada, le tumbaba el gorro de un abrazo y no tardaban en ser reconocidos por alguien, pronto eran rodeados por algunos periodistas bien informados, después llegaban mas, eran una bellísima pareja, tan perfectos los dos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko iba llegando a la estación para tomar el tren a casa luego del trabajo cuando recibía el mensaje; sonreía disimuladamente al ver de quien era el mensaje, era feliz solo de leer su nombre, al abrirlo este decía:

"_Gracias por todo, ha sido realmente lo más increíble que he vivido, y la mejor persona a la que pude haber conocido, gracias por tu amor, de verdad, y perdón por esto, sé que lo dije pero yo no puedo corresponderte realmente, espero que encuentres a alguien que pueda amarte como te mereces, gracias por todo y perdón por ello, ya no volvamos a vernos._"

Dejaba pasar un par de trenes parado en el mismo lugar, con su estoico gesto retomado pero con un con un dejo mas falto de sentimiento aun. Subía luego al tren y bajaba en la estación que correspondía pero no tomaba el camino a casa, iba a otro lugar que conocía muy bien y se derrumbaba a trozos en el camino; llegando al departamento de su único amigo recargaba su frente contra la puerta y tocaba el timbre. Cuando este abría, ya no lo soportaba y dejaba las lágrimas rodar.

—Perdón por venir a esta hora, Kagami-kun...— era lo que podía decir.

Él, absolutamente nunca había visto llorar a Kuroko, era lo normal que también se entristeciera al verlo y entonces, una parte de él sabía que el momento que había predicho desde antes había llegado, iba a ser imposible que no le rompieran el corazón pero, el mismo no estaba preparado para ver eso.

Entonces simplemente lo abrazaba, no sabía de eso, no había nada que pudiera hacer para consolarlo salvo protegerlo, Kagami haría cualquier cosa por él.


	13. Chapter 13

En el aeropuerto las estrellas daban algunas entrevistas cortas mientras avanzaban hasta el auto de Kise, era la primera vez que esa mujer tocaba tierra nipona así que miraba como una mascota nueva por la ventana, le preguntaba donde estaban las geishas y los robots enormes, también sobre los arboles rosas que siempre sacan en sus fotos de primavera; Kise le respondía amablemente tratando de no insultar su estupidez, lo desesperaba un poco más de lo normal esa ocasión y así llegaban hasta su casa, donde ella había decidido quedarse, entonces el ex modelo le hablaba sobre matrimonio de un modo discreto, claro, ella se ponía loca enseguida, era el sueño de toda chica después de todo.

En otro lado, Kuroko se abrazaba al pelirrojo con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este para seguir llorando amargamente; no pensaba entonces en detenerse, en la vergüenza ni en el orgullo, solo pensaba en que dolía demasiado aquello que tan bien se sentía en su pecho horas atrás. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle un par de cosas al rubio pero, ya para qué, seguro solo era una molestia. No podía entender porqué, ¿por qué mentirle de esa forma tan cruel si se iba a deshacer así de él? ¿Era divertido acaso? Todo lo que hizo, todo lo que dio, todo lo que sintió y lo que aun siente...realmente no significó nada para el rubio, y eso dolía, más que por lo obvio, eso solo lo hacía sentir idiota. Sentía que sus piernas no levantarían su peso por un tiempo, y agradecía de corazón tener a Kagami en su vida, el era en la única persona que confiaba ciegamente y parece que seguiría siendo así.

Kagami llevaba al chico dentro de su casa, lo sentaba en el sillón y le preparaba algo caliente para tomar, luego se sentaba a su lado, se preguntaba, ¿Cómo se arreglaba a una persona?

Mientras tanto en el departamento del actor la chica linda comía con cuchara el arroz que Kuroko le había enseñado a preparar a Kise, junto con otras cosas, y hablaba en ingles, y también en un mal intento de japonés, sobre lo rara que era toda la gente en ese país, que por eso le gustaría que volvieran a Europa después de la boda, o mejor aún, que se casaran allá porque los trajes de novia japoneses eran muy grandes y poco sexys.

Esa noche dormían lado a lado de la cama, hasta que el actor se paraba por el insomnio y se iba a ver la tv, pensando en todo lo que había pasado de repente, en todo lo que había hecho, era como que le dolía la frente y el pecho, tal vez necesitara ver al cardiólogo pero sería luego, al día siguiente darían el comunicado a los medios sobre su futura boda, después de todo, llevaban un supuesto año saliendo aunque no se vieran más que para salir bien en una revista, la chica no quería esperar más, ya hasta tenía un vestido preparado para el día siguiente, regalo de algún diseñador para enaltecer su belleza.

Kuroko se iba a casa tarde, sin hablar nada con su amigo pero agradecido por su compañía, se iba a casa porque luego de superar el impacto de la mala noticia sentía que había cosas que tenía que pasar solo, además no quería molestar mas al otro. Cuando llegaba a casa su madre iba con toda la intensión de taparlo en preguntas y regaños pero lo notaba deprimido, tanto, que solo preguntaba por qué había llegado a esa hora en tono calmo y le calentaba la cena para que comiera algo antes de dormir. El menor desganado aceptaba y se quedaba en la sala, su madre prendía el televisor entonces, y como la suerte no estaba de parte del muchacho, se enteraba de la llegada de una super modelo europea de alta costura que nadie conocía en Japón pero que era novia del famoso actor Kise Ryouta; y que este mismo la había ido a recoger al aeropuerto y muchas cosas cursis. Cuando la mujer volvía con la comida caliente su hijo ya no estaba y ella suspiraba entre enojada y resignada, y decidía mejor dar por terminado ese día.

La rueda de prensa había sido programada para las dos de la tarde, los programas de chismes empezaban a hablar sobre la muchacha y su carrera en el modelaje, después de todo, Kise era bien conocido por todos lados y un orgullo al haber triunfado en Hollywood de tal manera, sin contar que era el desmayo de todas las adolecentes y mujeres que gustaran de ese ambiente.

El comunicado se daba sin más percance, entre risas, preguntas indiscretas que le costaba entender a la mujer y entonces tenía que hacerse en ingles, se sellaba con un beso, aunque corto, de telenovela para cualquiera que lo viera y es que más perfectos no podían verse. Luego de eso en los chismes de la tarde y en las revistas de espectáculos y moda, especulaban sobre el diseñador del vestido de esta, el lugar de la boda, sus sueños de niña, su colección de verano favorita, porque claro, después de la noticia todas las jovencitas querían verse igual a ella y ser así de felices, aunque en Japón ella hubiera aparecido de repente y no tuviera más de dos dedos de frente.

El menor se quedaba en casa en la mañana, había amanecido con fiebre y dolor de cabeza así que su madre había llamado para avisar y que no marcaran la falta para luego de darle algún jarabe irse al trabajo. Dormía luego de eso como hasta las doce y bajaba a comer algo, luchaba consigo mismo entre prender la televisión o no, y al final ganaba ese lado masoquista que ni sabía que tenía; comía y se quedaba viendo todo lo que decían de la joven pareja hasta la conferencia de prensa que solo servía para destrozarle lo que le quedaba de corazón. Y era quedar como zombie todo el día, al principio había pensado ir a trabajar de todas formas pero ahora sentía que no podía, realmente no podía ni salir de la cama, era mucho para él o quizá era muy pronto. De cualquier forma se quedaba ahí y miraba de reojo al pingüino en su repisa, era penoso por donde lo miraran.

En cuanto a Kise, después de la rueda de prensa se encontraba en una entrevista con aquel que había sido el detonador, no la causa, ni la dinamita, solo el detonador de todo ello, quien le preguntaba un montón de cosas sobre si se irían del país porque obvio él los seguiría hasta terminar la jornada como habían acordado, por supuesto, en internet todos los chismes y especulaciones habían sido cambiados por información sobre la mujer y sobre el repentino compromiso, aunque algunos aseguraban que no lo era para nada, ya llevaban un año juntos, ella de 24 y el iniciando sus 29.

Al termino de la entrevista Kise había regresado a casa, después de todo, todo lo que tuviera que decir al respecto a partir de ese momento solo se lo informaría al "periodista", aunque la dama era libre y estaba que revoloteaba en el divertido y oriental mundo de gente pequeña, ella media 1.79, y ojos rasgados que comía con palitos y pescado crudo.

Estando en casa miraba a los lados, ella era muy desordenada, tal como él antes, así que se ponía a limpiar su casa y a lavar los platos, prácticamente, a hacer todo lo que Kuroko le había enseñado sobre su propia casa.

Kagami se había quedado preocupado por la falta de su compañero a clases, así que, terminando las prácticas salía lo más rápido que podía para ir a verlo, ese idiota, seguro que se había quedado llorando en casa. Entonces tocaba insistentemente a su puerta.

Kuroko miraba por la ventana cuando golpeaban la puerta y veía al pelirrojo, se lavaba bien la cara para recibirlo de mejor manera aunque igual en pijama. Lo saludaba y lo hacía pasar, le preguntaba por la practica si había terminado más temprano o que; sabía que esa vez tendrían que hablar sobre el tema y prefería hacerlo pasar a su cuarto por si su madre llegaba y empezaba a atosigarlos.

El pelirrojo se le quedaba viendo al más bajo, un día antes estaba tan radiante que no lo reconocía, y ahora, estaba tan triste que tampoco lo reconocía, no sabía qué hacer al respecto, lo único que se le ocurría era ser amable y hacer una pregunta cliché y torpe:

— ¿Quieres hablar al respecto? —aunque su rostro era totalmente serio, e intentaba sonar conciliador.

—No, pero pregunta lo que quieras...— el más alto tenía derecho a saber lo que quisiera, total estaba ahí para apoyarlo y sin reclamar a pesar de que seguro era de lo más incómoda la situación.

Se rascaba la cabeza, realmente no era una persona de mucho tacto, aunque de verdad lo intentaba en ese momento.

—Estas así… es por él verdad… —lo miraba de frente, no tenía idea ni de por quién estaba llorando tanto — ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Qué paso?

—Sí, es por él...— bajaba su ojos mirándose los pies moviéndolos de un lado al otro, para distraerse un poco —el domingo lo fui a ver y todo estaba bien, me dijo...me dijo que amaba— y sonreía un poco, de manera amarga, al recordarlo —pero no era verdad...terminó, lo que sea que teníamos, por un mensaje y ahora...lo vi en la televisión, llegó su novia y se van a casar...— nuevas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al decirlo, al reconocerlo.

Kise lo había usado, se había divertido con él y lo había pateado para reunirse con su pareja de verdad; si ayer dolía, en ese momento ya no sabía que sentía.

Kagami se le quedaba viendo y juntaba las cejas, no tenía idea aun de quien estaba hablando, pues él no veía la TV a menos que fuera algo referente al baloncesto, entonces, sentado frente a él, extendía su mano para limpiar él mismo las lagrimas de su rostro.

—Es un idiota —se enojaba mucho, y solo eso podía pensar, pero como el día anterior su única arma contra eso era un abrazo, uno fuerte, no le diría que no llorara, pues tal vez ese era el único medio de uno para drenar el dolor, él estaría ahí para sostenerlo.

Aceptaba el abrazo que tan necesario se le hacía y lloraba, solo un poco más, sobre su hombro; le pedía disculpas luego, por tener que soportar aquello de él, que no le incumbía pero iba y lo molestaba con eso. Se iba entonces a lavar el rostro de nuevo y le ofrecía cenar en su casa aunque lo dejara en la ruina con su enorme apetito.

Esa noche cenaba con un montón de vergüenza frente a Kuroko su madre, así que no comía tanto como acostumbraba, aun así seguía siendo más de lo que una persona normal comería. Se marchaba diciéndole al chico que podía confiar en él para lo que quisiera, y que esperaba que al siguiente día se encontrara mejor, de verdad quería verlo en la escuela de nuevo.

Al otro día Tetsuya iba a clases y también a trabajar, decidía retomar su rutina y olvidar todo lo demás, su ánimo no era de los mejores pero no estaba en sus planes echarse a morir, un día bastaba, pero se le hacía fácil, menos al verlos en cada portada y cada vez que prendía la TV, aunque no había más que hacer, resistir y superarlo; ni siquiera pensaba en hacer algo contra el rubio, pruebas tenía para comprobar su romance, desde los mensajes hasta las fotos en el zoológico y un par mas que había en su celular, pero él no era así, y sin importar lo que el otro le hubiera hecho, el no cambiaría.

Pasaba una semana desde que había anunciado su compromiso, en ese tiempo se había decidido la fecha de la boda y el diseñador a cargo del soñado vestido de la modelo, y de él también, claro, luna de miel en Venecia, boda en Inglaterra, en dos meses, así que la pareja soñada solo estaría en Japón un mes más.

En ese corto tiempo Kise había descubierto la inutilidad de una mujer mimada por el mundo, lo mismo que él, no sabía absolutamente nada de los quehaceres de la casa, los cuales a él tampoco le habían importado hasta que Kuroko le había enseñado como hacerlos; ella le decía que necesitaba una empleada, pero él no quería contratar a nadie, incluso a ella la sentía como una extraña en su casa y ella lo notaba; él era frio, justo como no era cuando se habían visto antes, pero eso no era importante, siempre y cuando acabaran juntos estaría bien, no necesitaban amarse para casarse, con aguantarse y verse tan bien como solo ellos era suficiente, era una perfecta promoción para ambos, y con el tiempo, quién sabe.

Pero Ryouta no lo sentía tan fácil, un par de meses antes hubiera sido pan comido, pero ahora no lo era para nada, le costaba cada vez mas sacar esa deslumbrante sonrisa suya, y el insomnio no se la dejaba más fácil, solo pensaba en una persona, pero no era como la primera vez que lo había buscado, no era por sexo, ni porque se viera lindo, era simplemente, necesidad. Por eso repasaba por las noches y en sus ratos a solas las fotos de su celular, y en la cocina seguían las cosas justo como las había dejado, claro que el armario de las cajas felices había sido desalojado, por lo demás, no se atrevía a cambiar de lugar una sola cosa.

Hasta que un día ya no pudo soportarlo más, la suya era sed pura, y estaba en el desierto desde una semana antes, entonces entendía, que lo que le había dicho esa última noche, era probablemente la única verdad que había dicho en muchos años, le costaba respirar de solo pensarlo.

Por eso, justo un martes que tuvo completamente libre y ella había ido de compras, salió a buscarlo, solo un poco, a escondidas, si por lo menos podía verlo tal vez podía soportarlo.

Por el lado del menor, el primer fin de semana sin verlo era terrible, se sentía tan extraño y aun tan dolido, pero seguía hacia adelante y esperaba el momento prudente para deshacerse de todos los recuerdos; porque sí, el pingüino de peluche seguía en la repisa, los mensajes seguían en su celular al igual que las fotos y sus sentimientos, todo seguía ahí. Pero había alguien más, que siempre estuvo ahí pero ahora lo notaba mucho, mucho más cercano, y no es como si fuera malo pero era raro.

Ese martes lo había pedido libre en el trabajo, y se lo daban sin problemas pues era un chico particularmente responsable y la semana anterior lo habían notado muy decaído, para salir junto con Kagami luego de acompañarlo en la práctica que era más corta ese día, planeaban ir a cualquier parte a perder el tiempo y distraerse juntos.

Ese día Kagami compraba boletos para ver una de esas violentas películas bizarras que a Kuroko tanto le gustaban, de las que supuestamente habían estado esperando pero que al final no había vuelto a mencionar y ya estaba en cartelera, así que sería eso, luego comer y jugar baloncesto en el parque, y después comer de nuevo. Sería una oportunidad excelente para acercarse de nuevo, y tal vez, quién sabe, con el tiempo…

Mientras tanto, un hombre bien parecido, de cabello negro y aun así gorro, vestido lo más normal que podía, para pasar de ser percibido, incluso por el menor, iba a donde él trabajaba; de nuevo se enteraba de que él no estaba, así que se mordía el labio y vagaba un rato por el centro, tal vez fuera a comer pizza, pero entonces lo veía de lejos, lo que antes hubiera sido imposible en ese momento no lo era, lo había reconocido entre la multitud del cine pero no estaba solo, y eso, sin haber siquiera sacado conclusiones, lo hacía tragar amargo.

Kagami usualmente renuente a ver ese tipo de películas insistía en entrar a ver esa, hasta había ya comprado las entradas y todo, eso hacía sonreír disimuladamente al más bajo, el otro se esforzaba para ponerlo de mejor ánimo, así que decidía que ese día no le mostraría ni una cara triste. Compraban para comer y beber y se metían a la sala antes de que apagaran las luces, hace tiempo que no salían solos por ahí a tontear como jóvenes que eran, era tiempo de liberarse un poco y compartir como antes. Kuroko no pensaba en algo más que una amistad con el pelirrojo, ni antes ni mucho menos en ese momento pero inevitablemente para el otro, tanta cercanía lo afectaba de manera diferente.

Por supuesto que Kise los seguía dentro de la sala, ubicaba donde estarían y compraba un boleto, como si hubiera hecho de acosador antes los seguía a una distancia prudente, se sentaba a unas tres filas tres suyo, como era entre semana no había tanta gente así que no era complicado verlos. Ryouta sentía, ahora no solo su ego, sino sus sentimientos un poco heridos aunque no tuviera derecho, el hecho de que apenas pasara una semana y Kuroko ya saliera con alguien más era…

Bueno, se le olvidaba un poco al avanzar la película, sin mucho sentido pero si muy sangrienta nada realmente interesante pero el rostro se le ponía azul y se sumía en su asiento sintiendo que si dejaba de verlo sería asesinado, aunque Kagami no estaba en mejor condición, echando espuma por la boca en una escena por demás particular.

Al final de la película se esperaba a que salieran para hacerlo él en cuanto dejara de temblar, desde su lugar veía al chico que acompañaba a Kuroko, alto y pelirrojo, solo podía ser una persona, ese "Kagami" del que tanto le había hablado antes, malditos fueran todos los mejores amigos del mundo, él no tenía así que todos podían irse al infierno sin ningún problema, malditos aprovechados.

Saliendo del cine se sentaban en un lugar cualquiera a la sombra y el de ojos celestes se acercaba a su compañero y le tocaba el rostro para ver si no tenía fiebre o algo, se veía bastante mal como durante toda la película.

— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres algo, agua, jugo?— se sentía culpable por haberlo hecho ver esa parte de la saga particularmente violenta, pero que él había disfrutado bastante.

—Estoy bien, solo, necesito comida —respiraba hondo y quitaba la mano del otro de su rostro sosteniéndola un poco, cuando se daba cuenta de que era más de lo necesario se avergonzaba un poco y lo soltaba —Vamos por unas hamburguesas —le decía poniéndose de pie y avanzando delante suyo, ese pequeño contacto le había acelerado el corazón, así que después de todo, Kuroko bien que le gustaba de esa forma.

—De haber sabido que eras tan delicado, mejor veíamos una película de comedia o princesas— comentaba solo para burlarse ahora que lo notaba mejor, esas bobas discusiones siempre lo ponían de buen humor, y más si iban en camino al local donde vendían su batido de vainilla favorito.

A la lejanía el extraño moreno de las gafas los observaba detrás de un poste, y enterraba los dedos en este, se desesperaba de verlos tan juntos, eso no era posible, no debía ser, no quería verlo pero no podía irse.

— ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, maldito? — respondía Kagami en su tono de riña revolviéndole el cabello, él tratando de ser amable y Kuroko diciéndole esas cosas…

Llegando al local pedía su dotación regular de hamburguesas, y comía con ganas, el susto de la película le había abierto el apetito.

Mientras tanto, afuera del negocio esperaba el actor, escondido detrás de los arbustos, esperando a que salieran pues el local no era tan grande y era muy probable que si se encontraban de frente Kuroko lo reconocería, pero se suponía que no debían verse… Se sentía realmente patético entonces.

Kuroko pedía también una hamburguesa, pero solo una como la gente normal, y la acompañaba con un batido; se acomodaban en la mesa que acostumbraban junto a la ventana y a comer conversando bobadas de la edad, ni sospechaba que los seguía un acosador muy conocido, y que la gente en la calle lo veía muy sospechoso.

Luego de comer se iban al parque, donde jugaban un rato y trataba de enseñarle a tirar a Kuroko, puede que no fuera muy bueno en ello, pero no había conocido a nadie que le tuviera una pasión tan íntima como la suya a ese deporte, y esa era una de las cosas que adoraba especialmente de él.

Kise también los seguía para allá, los esperaba hasta que el sol se marcha, e iban por más comida, luego también iba tras ellos cuando Kagami lo acompañaba hasta su casa, el muy "caballero", y claro, no se iba hasta que veía que el pelirrojo se largaba de ahí, y Kuroko entraba sano y salvo a su casa.

El par quinceañero hacían planes para tener una salida similar el fin de semana, no le hacía bien a Tetsu quedarse en casa los sábados que tanto le recordaban a él, así que con eso en mente pasaban los días en los cuales extrañamente Kagami lo iba a buscar luego del trabajo y daban vueltas por el centro para comprar algún equipamiento nuevo para el pelirrojo, jugar en las maquinas de peluches que tanto divertían al más bajo, jugar en el parque o simplemente ir al local de comida rápida de siempre antes de ir a casa.

Una nueva y bastante entretenida rutina que le servía para despejarse y pasar sus ojos de largo de las portadas de las revistas en los kioskos que a veces se paraba a leer, solo por ser masoquista y nada más.

Kise con cualquier pretexto se escapaba de su prometida, salía después de cualquier sesión de fotos o lo referente al tema, desde esa tarde que los había visto juntos no había podido dejar de seguirlos, especulando y viendo peligrosos sentimientos entre ellos, especialmente los del pelirrojo, entonces por eso no podía parar, ni siquiera podía dormir, estaba terriblemente celoso. Entonces llegaba el viernes.

Ese día como los otros, a pesar de que habían acordado verse el día siguiente, Kagami iba a buscarlo igual después del trabajo, pero ese día, algo sucedía, justo cuando se despedían fuera de la casa del más bajo; Taiga simplemente no se aguantaba más y en la despedida, se acercaba a él, se le quedaba viendo un poco, se inclinada y le dejaba un corto pero atrevido beso en los labios a Kuroko mientras Kise miraba escondido a una distancia prudente.


	14. Chapter 14

El beso tomaba por sorpresa a Kuroko y se quedaba congelado un momento, no lo demostraba en su rostro pero se sentía un poco espantado, no se supone que las cosas fueran así y no sabía que decir...

Kagami se quedaba parado en frente de él y sabía que el más pequeño estaría confundido, así que hablaba:

—Escucha, sólo quiero que lo sepas de una vez, no espero nada o pido algo, aún, pero quiero que sepas que me gustas desde hace tiempo, y me duele verte triste, sólo quiero que sepas que hay alguien que te quiere a tú lado y que nunca te va a fallar — terminaba mirándolo de frente y sólo eso, ya estaba, realmente no esperaba una respuesta esa noche pero esperaba tenerla con el tiempo, de verdad.

Así que diciéndolo se marcha, bien seguro de lo que había dicho, dejando en shock al tercero en el escenario que se escondía detrás de un árbol grande, las palabras del adolescente resultaban en su cabeza y el corto beso parecía mucho más que eso en su mente.

Al mas bajo las palabras de su amigo lo sorprendían aun mas y lo hacían avergonzarse, sentirse culpable, le gustaba a Kagami y él se iba a llorarle sus penas de amor; suspiraba y cuando volteaba para entrar a casa. Kise reaccionaba cuando el más chico daba la vuelta para entrar a su casa, entonces y sin poder evitarlo, gritaba su nombre para detenerlo, saliendo de su delatado escondite.

El particular llamado y la voz inconfundible lo impactaban, volteaba y lo veía, saliendo de quien sabe dónde, disfrazado como cuando salían juntos; su corazón se disparaba entonces y por un momento temblaba entero, pero respiraba hondo y fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntaba de manera hostil, y mostrándose hostil.

—Te estaba siguiendo... —le decía la verdad, tenía el corazón muy acelerado en ese momento, lo que había escuchado lo había sobreexcitado —Te he seguido todos estos días... ¿vas en serio con ese chico? ¿así nada más? —ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba admitiendo ser un acosador.

Abría grande los ojos por lo que el otro decía y fruncía más el ceño.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Además de ser un traidor y pedófilo ahora eres acosador, y más encima me reclamas por lo que hago? ¿No te enseñaron nunca a tener decencia o un poco de vergüenza? Aléjate de mí o llamaré a la policía, o que tal a la prensa, esa sí que te asusta...

El rubio apretaba los labios al escuchar eso de la misma boca que tanto amor le había profesado antes, pero era lo normal, después de lo que había hecho.

— ¿Eso piensas? Está bien, soy un pervertido y un pedófilo, sabes que, llama a quién quieras, ya no me importa — llevado por el calor del momento, el rubio tiraba peluca, gafas y abrigo al piso —también soy un mentiroso porque no es cierto que no te amo, yo ya no puedo vivir de otro modo... ¿quieres que le diga a todo el mundo que soy un anormal, pervertido que se enamoró de un niño? Entonces así también está bien...

El corazón del menor latía animadamente en su pecho al escuchar aquello pero se mordía el labio inferior resistiendo a creer, a ilusionarse otra vez:

— ¿Qué haces? No seas estúpido, ponte eso y vete... No conseguirás llevarme otra vez a la cama, porque parece que era lo único que querías de mi— apretaba los dientes entonces y los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas — ¿Que te enamoraste de mi? Por favor, no mientas, no tienes ni mísera idea de cómo se siente que te digan eso y luego te digan que no es verdad— apretaba los puños también y se secaba las lagrimas que ya caían por sus mejillas —, vete de aquí, vete con esa tipa a su glamorosa vida y cásate y has lo que quieras…Ya te divertiste lo suficiente conmigo, ¿o quieres tenerme de amante también?...No sabes cuánto te detesto...

Se le oprimía el pecho al verlo llorar, no sabía que pudiera doler tanto ver llorar a alguien, y mucho menos escuchar palabras tan resentidas.

—No te quiero para eso, tampoco quiero que seas mi amante, ni quiero nada, porque me di cuenta que no hay nada que valga sí no estás ahí, de nada me sirve todo lo que tengo porque me hiciste un dependiente y sé, que todo esto tan malo y tus lágrimas, son sólo mi culpa, nunca me voy a acabar de arrepentir por ello y sí no me crees, haré que me creas… "sin ti nada tiene sentido"; nunca entendí esa frase, hasta ahora... —metía las manos en los bolso de sus pantalones, pero no recogía nada de lo que había tirado — Voy a hacer que me creas de nuevo, y entonces voy a venir por ti...

Terminaba de decir y se daba la vuelta para marcharse así, su auto estaba hasta el parque pero era de noche así que esperaba no ver mucha gente y marcharse lo más rápido posible, ya no iba a esconder nada, estaba decidido.

Kuroko se quedaba parado frente a la puerta de su casa viéndolo partir con aquella promesa, la esperanza inmortal encendía su mecha entonces y no importara todo lo malo que pensara y recordara, no había manera de apagarla. Recogía las cosas que el otro había tirado y entraba a casa de una vez, tiraba las cosas por ahí en su cuarto y se quedaba pensando, acostado en la cama, en lo irreal que era todo hasta el momento; su romance y su amor por aquella estrella inalcanzable del cine, su sufrimiento y ahora tenerlo como un acosador tras él con esa promesa de volver a hacerlo creer, volver a estar juntos...se le hacía tan bello y difícil creer...

oOoOooOooOoOoOOoOooO

El rubio llegaba a casa sin mayor percance, su suerte lo había hecho pasar de ser percibido, esa noche se había encontrado a la chica emocionada viendo la tv, obviamente estaban poniendo un programa sobre ellos.

Por eso se había puesto furiosa cuando había hablado con ella, le había dicho de todo, porque "¿estás bromeando?" y al final "¡Maldito marica de mierda de mi te vas a acordar!" un par de insultos mas en un ingles golpeado, igual que su rostro después de una bofetada, curiosamente era la primera vez que una chica lo abofeteaba, tenía una mano pesada debía admitir. Ella no estaba molesta por no ser amada, ella estaba molesta porque evidentemente Kise había jugado con ella, se estaban utilizando mutuamente, si pero era todo para beneficio, ahora sería una simple burla, una humillación pública y eso no era para nada culpa suya.

Se marchaba en ese mismo momento del departamento, sería una tonta pero eso bien lo entendía y no se iba a quedar así, el único que se iba a hundir era ese hijo de puta, se iba a encargar de eso, se iba a ir lo más pronto posible de ese cochino país de pedófilos y gente rara.

Habiéndose quedado solo, Ryouta entendía que estaba completamente justificado el enojo de la chica, pero no se sentía ni de lejos igual de mal que cuando había dejado a Kuroko, porque sabía que mientras más tiempo pasara, menos iba a querer vivir sin él, así que no importaba realmente mucho lo que tuviera que pagar por el error tan grande que había cometido.

Pero había alguien más a quien le debía una explicación, y ese sí que daba miedo, tenía que disculparse de antemano por lo que iba a hacer.

En su celular marcaba el número de Kasamatsu.

El moreno no había estado para nada contento desde la famosa exclusiva y la conferencia de prensa, la verdad es que en esos años más que un manager se había hecho un amigo, el único, del rubio y no le era grato verlo planear su perdición. Cuando por la noche ya, mientras cenaba con su amada esposa, recibía la inesperada llamada del rubio se preguntaba, ¿con qué problema le saldría ahora?

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntaba parándose de la mesa caminando hacía la terraza.

—jeje buenas noches, Kasamatsu-sempai… —el moreno siempre pensaba que algo tenía que pasar para que él le llamara, lo que no era cierto, bueno…en esos momento si —Escucha… yo… me retracto, no me quiero casar y tampoco lo quiero dejar a él así que, perdón pero… ya no voy a esconderlo… —y lo decía tan serio como pocas veces hablaba, y oprimía los labios como un niño pequeño esperando que le dijera algo al otro lado del teléfono.

Al escuchar aquello tomaba aire como cuando le iba a dar una gran reprimenda pero era solo para asustarlo, siempre era divertido hacer eso, en cambio reía un poco y de buena gana.

—Y yo que pensé que ibas a seguir siendo imbécil toda la vida...— lejos de molestarlo, esa noticia lo aliviaba; no había sido difícil notar los sentimientos reales del actor por su pequeño amante, y era difícil pasar por alto su horrible cara todos esos días planeando la boda y forzándose a sonreír y contar tantas mentiras sobre su "felicidad" —bueno, si vas a hacerlo, hazlo bien, y luego no te arrepientas que no habrá vuelta atrás...y no te preocupes por mí, la verdad pensaba abandonarte de todas formas…— comentaba de manera burlona, de buen humor como casi nunca, y era verdad que pensaba dejar de ser su manager hace tiempo, pues quería establecerse en Japón con su esposa y formar una bella familia allí.

Escuchaba sorprendido lo que su representante decía, estaba mejor enterado de lo que creía, y escucharlo decir eso realmente lo aliviaba.

—Lo haré lo mejor posible, gracias… ¿Kasamatsu-sempai está rompiendo conmigo? ¡Exijo saber por quien me dejas! —Terminaba diciendo como mujer abandonada.

—Por alguien más desarrollado que ese por el que tu lo haces...— y sonreía, le sería difícil seguro enfrentar todo lo que se le vendría encima al rubio —y por cierto estaba cenando con ella ahora mismo y me está mirando feo, así que mejor te dejo de una vez... Llámame si necesitas ayuda, sé que no sabes hacer nada de todas formas— entraba de vuelta a la sala haciéndole gestos a la joven mujer enfurruñada —no te olvides luego de nosotros, que a pesar de todo lo insoportable que eres, eres un amigo...

—Gracias, de verdad y pídele perdón de mi parte por tantas molestias, esto no acabara mañana, apenas será un inicio…Que duerman bien— le decía y colgaba, luego se iba caminando hasta el balcón y suspiraba, había rechazado a alguien y sido dejado dos veces en el mismo día, era su record, curiosamente se sentía bien y terriblemente ansioso, tanto que esa noche solo lograba conciliar el sueño por un par de horas, pero a la llegada del amanecer no se sentía para nada cansado.

Para Kuroko el día llegaba sin mucho ánimo, por lo sucedido en la noche no le hacía tanta gracia como antes salir con Kagami pero cancelar sería de muy mal gusto; suerte que fuera hasta la tarde, por mientras se pasaba el día ansioso, esperando algo que ni sabía que era, pero todo por la pequeña ilusión inevitable que le habían creado las palabras del actor.


	15. Chapter 15

Un final :)

* * *

Había pensado en cuál sería la mejor manera de hacerlo, de obtener el perdón de Kuroko, como lo había dicho Kasamatsu, pero la verdad es que no creía que hubiera una manera correcta de hacerlo. Así que elegía una que le diera opciones, que le permitiera por lo menos ser escuchado sin interrupciones, entonces pensó que no había nada mejor para ello que el medio por el cual se había expresado siempre, frente a una cámara, una para él solo.

Así que sacaba su cámara de video, pensaba en lo que diría, y comenzaba a hablar por sí mismo.

Al terminarlo mandaba el video a algunos amigos que había hecho en televisoras, por supuesto, estaban más que felices de ayudarlo, mas cuando todo ello sería una noticia caliente.

Luego de eso, se sentaba frente al televisor a esperar la hora, lo pondrían a las tres de la tarde, hora en la que Kuroko y Kagami se encontraban llegando al centro comercial, con un ambiente extraño, pero el pelirrojo no se arrepentía de nada.

Entonces el actor mandaba un mensaje al celular del chico cinco minutos antes de que se diera la transmisión, para que estuviera atento a la TV.

Entre la incomodidad de la "cita" con su amigo y el raro mensaje que el rubio le mandaba, pasaba el rato y disimuladamente buscaba un local para comer donde tuvieran una televisión, entraban a un simple restauran que contaba con una no muy grande pero lo suficiente, y afortunadamente estaba sintonizando un canal bien prestado a los espectáculos. Ordenaba algo simple para comer, nervioso y ansioso mirando de reojo a la pantalla pero siempre tratando de disimularlo.

Al fin llegaba la hora en la que ponían el video, antes de este lo único que se había hablado del tema, era la partida repentina de la modelo europea entonces, empezaba a rodar la grabación:

Era solo Kise sentado frente a la cámara, que le sonreía y empezaba a hablar, primero declaraba su rompimiento con la mujer y después explicaba la razón por la que lo había dejado.

—Yo… estoy enamorado de alguien, a quien le hice mucho daño e incluso ahora esto es egoísta, pero… Sé que me estás viendo, es verdad lo que te dije, yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti, yo… Estoy enamorado de un chico, bastante, mucho más joven que yo… —entonces sacaba una foto que había imprimido, su favorita, la de las orejas de gato y la mostraba a la cámara —Se llama Kuroko Tetsuya, y quiero pasar toda mi vida con él… eso es todo.

El mensaje no había sido muy largo, y había cortado para dar paso a la crítica de quien lo conociera.

Kuroko se congelaba al ver aquello y su corazón volvía a latir rápido pero sin dolor, sonreía disimuladamente y se cubría el rostro que se le encendía en rojo al ver su fotografía con orejas de gato en la televisión; pero eso no evitaba que se estremecerse de emoción, se sentía tan feliz nuevamente, era increíble como ese hombre podía hacerlo cambiar tan fácil de ánimo.

Justo después del comunicado Ryouta le mandaba un nuevo mensaje de texto, una simple pregunta: "¿Dónde estás?"

E inevitablemente Kagami había escuchado eso, desde la parte en la que decía el nombre de su compañero, y el "quiero pasar toda mi vida con él". Se mordía el labio al escuchar eso y veía el rostro de muchacha avergonzada que ponía su amigo, miraba a la pantalla; al fin conocía a la persona por la que se había armado el conflicto, ciertamente lo recordaba de algún comercial, pero no sabía su nombre… aun así.

— ¿Es él? —Le preguntaba calmado, dejando de comer por un momento.

El menor respondía el mensaje del rubio con "en el centro" y el nombre del restauran; miraba a su acompañante entonces, por un momento se había olvidado de él y lo hacía sentir un poco mal.

—Sí...— respondía de manera simple mirando al otro directamente.

Kagami respiraba hondo mirándolo también, tenía esa mirada de nuevo, ¿así se supone que se ve el amor? Solo podía adivinar, que en ese momento y contrario a lo que era su naturaleza, para empezar, Kuroko estaba casi brillando, solo algo que lo había deprimido tanto podía ponerlo así de feliz también.

— ¿Estas realmente seguro de que eso está bien? Porque si vuelvo a verte, así de triste, aunque sea una persona famosa, lo golpeare… —sinceramente, no sabía que decir, lo habían parado al primer intento, y sinceramente, no podía estar feliz por su compañero como debería, ya que se veía tan alegre.

—Está bien, esta vez estoy seguro— e inflaba su pecho un poco, sabía cuán importante era para Kise su carrera y la exposición, no había mejor manera que la que usó para demostrarle que lo que decía era verdad —. Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, Kagami-kun...perdón por las molestias y lo siento, por no poder corresponderte— tan sereno y directo como siempre decía todo aquello, de la manera más sincera posible y sobre todo, muy agradecido de tener a Taiga como amigo.

Suspiraba ante eso, pero era lo que había, no por no ser correspondido iba a dejar de querer.

—Supongo que ahora te tienes que ver con él, así que, me voy, nos vemos el lunes y solo recuerda, que esto no significa que vaya a dejar de quererte, así que, puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea, siempre —le decía pasando a su lado y le revolvía el cabello, pagaría en la caja, ese había sido oficialmente el primer rechazo de su vida.

En otro lugar el actor se había alistado para salir, era molesto tener que camuflarse de nuevo pero si lo veían no le iban a dejar robarse la novia a gusto. Por ese día, quería recordar lo que era estar bien de nuevo, a su lado, porque de seguro los días siguientes no serían nada benevolentes con él, hablando al respecto del medio claro, porque la compañía seguro sería inmejorable.

El menor se quedaba solo en el restaurant y luego de un rato salía esperando ver aparecer por alguna esquina el auto negro tan conocido del actor. Salía con confianza a la calle sin importar que su cara haya salido en TV, siempre había pasado desapercibido así que no esperaba que eso cambiara.

Kise andaba a prisa en el auto hasta llegar al lugar indicado, ubicando el local lograba ver al muchacho parado frente a este, esperándolo, así que acercaba el automóvil esperando que este lo reconociera. Frente a él abría la puerta del copiloto, llamándolo por su nombre y esperando a que subiera al conocido transporte, el corazón le iba a cien de solo verlo.

Subía al auto y al verlo, también el corazón se le aceleraba y aunque aun se sentía un poco dolido por lo sucedido esas semanas, lo feliz que se sentía al realmente ser correspondido superaba todo lo demás. Moría de ganas de besarlo pero conduciendo no era la mejor idea, entonces estrechaba un poco los ojos y decía:

— ¿Tenías que mostrar esa foto?

— ¿Piensas que debí mostrar el de maid? ¿o el de enfermera? —sonreía estacionándose en cualquier lugar que se pudiera y volteaba a verlo, casi se le hacía increíble tenerlo ahí después de ese tiempo que le habían parecido años —No tienes una idea de cuánto te extrañe… —se acercaba él al otro, pasaba su mano por la nuca de este, atrayéndolo hacia sí lo besaba por fin. Primero como una caricia, para que sus labios se reconocieran, y luego se pegaba mas, probando lo que más había adorado.

Cuando sus labios se tocaban al fin, era como sentir una descarga eléctrica sumamente deliciosa, no tardaban sus bocas en acoplarse a la perfección, parecían haberse extrañado mucho más de lo que ellos mismos. Cerraba los ojos dejándose al placer simple del roce de sus labios y sus lenguas, sin pensar en las cosas malas y difíciles que vendrían, sus manos se encontraban también y la saliva que compartían se tornaba dulce y espesa al mismo tiempo.

Terminaba el beso con un suspiro, una sonrisa y una caricia al rostro que seguía frente suyo, eternamente sonrojado. Se mordía los labios. Todo olía como él, todo era él y no podría estar más feliz por ello.

—Vamos a casa… —y arrancaba el auto.

La verdad, es que muy probablemente cambiaría esa casa por una más simple, no porque las cosas se fueran a poner difíciles económicamente, sino porque quería una casa que no tuviera un montón de pisos con gente extraña. Si no una pequeña, acogedora, solo para ellos dos, donde nadie fuera a molestarlos. Quería una casa donde pudiera vivir siempre con Kuroko, no quería volver a separarse nunca de él.

El resto del camino hasta el departamento el de ojos celestes lo pasaba como atontado, era como estar en un sueño; llegando al lugar se sorprendía de encontrar todo tan ordenado.

— ¿Tu mantuviste así o ya tienes sirvienta?— no le agradaba el olor a perfume femenino que aun había en el aire y le nacían tantas preguntas, y por primera vez se permitía hacerlas todas y de una vez sin importar lo extraño que se viera en el — ¿qué comiste estos días? No me gusta que comas pura chatarra... ¿dormiste con esa mujer? No quiero usar esa cama... ¿no te deshiciste de mi regalo, cierto?... ¿por qué me hiciste sufrir así?— soltaba todo de una vez, y no precisamente en orden de importancia.

Le daba un poco de risa la actitud del menor y no lo ocultaba, entonces lo abrazaba, recordando lo pequeño que era su cuerpo y lo bien que olía su cabello siempre.

—Claro que no llame a nadie, he sido la señora de la casa todo este tiempo. Comí lo que me enseñaste, aunque no era para nada mágico, como cuando tu lo preparas… —le decía abrazándolo más fuerte, como si temiera que se fuera a ir, de verdad había sufrido su ausencia esos días —¿Cómo iba a tocarla? No era una cuarta parte de lo sexy que eres tú~, incluso el regalo que me diste era más sensual que ella, no puedo asegurarte que no tuve nada con el pequeño peluche y… no tienes que usar esa cama… Compremos una nueva, es más, compremos una casa nueva, pequeña, donde solo quepamos nosotros dos… Perdóname por ser un idiota, perdóname por hacerte sufrir así, no seré un cobarde nunca más, te lo juro… Solo, no me vayas a dejar nunca, porque no voy a poder vivir sin ti…

Apoyaba sus manos en los hombros del mayor y se ponía de puntas para dejar un beso corto en la boca que ahora le juraba amor.

—Yo me encargaré de la comida siempre que tú te encargues del aseo, aunque sea un poco...— comentaba como haciendo planes para vivir juntos, sus manos iban a sujetarle el rostro al rubio para dejarle varios besos mas — ¿Entonces ahora somos novios? Solo así, no te dejaré nunca más, mientras me hagas feliz.

Cerraba los ojos aceptando gustoso los mimos, al parecer el menor se había contagiado de su melosidad.

—Te hare tan feliz que te volverás loco… —y en la mágica euforia del momento lo levantaba, se inclinaba frente a él y lo cargaba cual si de una novia real se tratara. Se lo llevaba al cuarto, dejándolo sobre la cama que no había acarreado ninguna culpa, al final de todo.

—Solo por esta noche, usémosla, la próxima vez será en nuestra casa… —Estaba realmente ansioso de tocarlo, era como un escozor en la palma de la mano que solo se calmaría de una forma, por eso lo besaba como lo besaba.

Kuroko aceptaba silenciosamente usar igual aquella cama que ya no le causaba tanta confianza, aun así se entregaba ciegamente a los brazos del mayor participando del intenso beso que desbordaba el deseo que ambos tenían; él también quería tocar y ser tocado nuevamente por esas grandes manos, que eran las únicas que había conocido de esa forma y las únicas que quería conocer.

Terminando el beso que era tan o más dulce de lo que Kise recordaba, porque ahora aceptaba sus sentimientos por completo, acariciaba su rostro de niño, lo adoraba a plena conciencia, lo mismo que a su estomago cuando lo acariciaba por debajo de la tela. Lo sentía temblar un poco, por esas pequeñas cosas era por las que suspiraba y se había vuelto adicto a esa persona.

—Kurokocchi… quiero hacerte el amor… —comenzaba a hablarle al oído, su charla dulce y espesa como la miel, sensual.

—Yo también quiero...— decía de manera suave, y sus manos viajaban a desabrochar la camisa que portaba el mayor; esa sería una nueva primera vez, a la luz de pleno día en aquella cama que varias aventuras había visto ya.

—ju~ de verdad te volviste un pervertido… —Se sacaba la camisa el mismo ayudando a desabrocharla, entonces bajaba a besar su frente lisa, la tocaba con la punta de los dedos y luego, iba también por la playera del más chico, sacándosela con una sonrisa que solo atendía a la ternura y la necesidad.

—No reclames, es solo tu culpa— se dejaba quitar la playera y volvía a tirarse en la cama con tranquilidad mirando desde abajo al rubio y su sonrisa. Él no sonreía ni tenía ninguna expresión particular en su rostro pero bien sabía que Kise entendía que estaba tan o más feliz que él.

Bajaba por su cuello besándole el pecho de forma delicada, y recargaba su frente en esta un momento, sintiéndolo respirar agitado, pensando un poco.

— ¿Te gustaría un vestido de novia la próxima vez? Serías la novia más sexy de todo el mundo —decía entre risitas, volviendo a dejar besos, ahora sobre sus costillas, ocupaba sus manos en la noble labor de abrirle el pantalón.

Tetsuya acariciaba el cabello dorado que le gustaba tanto y pensaba en lo que el otro decía, se avergonzaba por ello y se daba cuenta de que este no abandonaría el asunto de los trajes.

—Está bien, pero deja de decir que soy sexy...— replicaba ya sonrojado por la insistencia del mayor en aquel termino que sentía tan ajeno, no veía por donde podía ser sexy.

— ¡Pero si lo eres! —Le decía hincándose frente suyo para jalarle los pantalones hasta quitárselos, luego los tiraba a un lado, a estos seguían su ropa interior y luego volvía a inclinarse sobre él para hablarle pegando su nariz con la más pequeña —En toda mi vida, no había conocido nada tan erótico y suave… cuando pienso en eso, creo que podría estas haciéndotelo toda la semana y aun así no sería suficiente…

—No creo poder sobrevivir a una semana así...— No era porque no quisiera, pero quedaba agotadísimo con solo hacerlo una vez, no creía poder hacerlo más veces que eso en un día, mucho menos una semana.

Sus manos se ponían también a quitarle los pantalones al otro para estar en igualdad de condiciones, estar juntos y estar así era de lo más cómodo; jamás creyó poder estar desnudo frente a alguien sin sentir vergüenza, pero estar desnudo era lo mejor para el menor que por tantos y tan impúdicos trajes había pasado.

Como con su camisa, le ayudaba a sacar sus pantalones también, después sus bóxers negros, desnudos sobre la cama se reconocían de la mejor manera que podían, una inentendible para el resto del mundo.

—Pero podemos practicar mucho, pienso que es un ejercicio importante, resalta tu belleza y pienso, que conforme el tiempo pasa, te vuelves tan sensual que creo que no te dejare ir de casa nunca, no dejare que nadie te mire… —La charla se daba con tal fluidez, era porque el menor le había agarrado costumbre a sus declaraciones impúdicas, entonces, era cada vez más descarado, pero era divertido escucharlo mientras tocaba todo su cuerpo.

—No creo que nadie a parte de ti opine eso...— eso de que sea sexy o sensual, era una gran bobería para él, solo Kise podía ver esas cosas —Además, no importa si me miran, tu eres el único que me puede tocar— sus manos entonces recorrían la piel ajena mientras sentía como era recorrido también, de manera lenta pero ansiosa, esta vez era especial; sin decirlo y sin planearlo ambos lo sabían bien y querían disfrutarlo a fondo.

— ¿De verdad? —le preguntaba acercándose a su boca —Me gusta tocarte pero tú, ¿dónde quieres que te toque? —lo besaba más profundamente, para comenzar a espesar la saliva que se calentaba poco a poco, los trajes estaban bien, pero no había nada que superara a ese cuerpo desnudo bajo suyo —¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? —y estando entre sus piernas se frotaba con él, intimidad contra intimidad.

—De verdad— respondía y se estremecía por las otras preguntas y el toque del mayor, se quejaba despacio al sentirlo frotarse contra él así, subiéndole la temperatura —...no sé...cualquier parte está bien, todo se siente rico cuando tú me lo haces— se sinceraba entonces de una manera un tanto maliciosa mientras apretaba las piernas frotándose con más ganas y siempre mirando a los ojos al mayor.

—Bien, entonces… —Le decía encarando su cuello como solo un vampiro, para poner las marcas que se habían desvanecido en su lugar, y su cadera se movía contra la otra embistiendo como si estuviera dentro suyo, pero apenas despertando una erección al frotarse con poca pena.

Kuroko estiraba su cuerpo, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su cuello a disposición de aquellos dientes que lo venían marcando desde hace tiempo y le encantaba. Su garganta soltaba los primeros gemidos quedos mientras se le iba formando una firme erección, sus manos se iban a la ancha y caliente espalda, apretando, queriendo marcar sus dedos y suspirando. Recién empezaban y su cuerpo ya estaba ardiendo, es que no podía estar bajo el toque del rubio y no derretirse en deseo.

El mayor llevaba una de sus manos a acariciar los dos miembros, juntarlos y masturbarlos al mismo tiempo, despertándolos totalmente. Su boca se abría grande en el cuello del chico, raspaba un poco con los dientes de un modo pasional y lo llenaba de saliva dejando toda la zona que chupaba roja por completo, lo escuchaba gemir suave, y su aliento se volvía más y más caliente por eso.

Apretaba los labios al sentir como era estimulado en conjunto al mayor, doblaba mas las piernas y se removía inquieto, llamaba al nombre de su, por fin oficial y en toda regla, pareja; quería que se apresurara, sentirlo de nuevo como tanto lo recordaba, que lo hiciera temblar de punta a punta y le declarara su amor mil veces en el proceso.

El rubio subía hasta su oreja para degustarla, morderla también, besarla, dejarle su aliento caliente.

—Estas bien ansioso… —le decía acercando su mano grande a la boca del menor, ofreciéndole sus dedos para que los atendiera, lamentablemente sus "artículos especiales" para el sexo habían sido todos mandados a otro lugar, por él mismo, y esa sería la mejor manera de prepararlo en esos momentos.

Abría su pequeña boca y sacaba su lengua primero para lamer las falanges que se le ofrecían de manera tierna, como un gatito, ya después recibía los dedos en el interior de su boca para empaparlos y mimarlos un poquito chupando, solo para provocar al rubio que no perdía tiempo con su oreja.

Abandonando su oreja iba a la boca que abandonaban sus dedos, para llenarla ahora con su lengua ansiosa mientras que su mano iba directamente a la zona baja del chico. Como siempre hacia un tanteo por el exterior acariciando suavemente, y luego empezaba a hacer presión con un dedo, despacio, no había tanta prisa, le era tan necesario tratarlo de un modo que dejara sentir todo lo que lo amaba.

Su lengua se encontraba con la otra tan deseada, la mordía un poco cuando empezaba aquella falange a hurgar en su interior; se sentía más incómodo de lo que recordaba, de seguro era porque se había acostumbrado a la sensación agradable que dejaba el lubricante. Con paciencia y un dulce beso se daba la necesaria dilatación. Sus manos tomaban el rostro que tan deseado era, habría que ver a partir de mañana que tanto menos, y le ponía más intensidad a su contacto en que su saliva se hacía una y escurría de manera encantadora por sus barbillas.

Jugaba con sus dedos en el interior del chico, y con su lengua circundaba su boca, chupándola, probándola, dejaba de masturbar sus erecciones entonces para apoyarse bien en el colchón, pues después de un rato de trabajar en la entrada del chico lo sentía listo. Le levantaba una pierna enganchándola a su cadera, se separaba unos centímetros de su boca para decirle.

—Te amo, como nunca he amado a nadie… te amo mucho… —y volvía a unir sus bocas para comenzar a penetrarlo, el sagrado y delicioso ritual que resumía sus palabras en un acto impúdico.

Sentir como entraba en su interior justo luego de esas esperadas palabras, sin importar la incomodidad, era lo más maravilloso que había sentido nunca. Se quejaba con su boca unida a la otra dejando el sonido ahí. Se abrazaba al cuello de su amado mientras el latido de su corazón, juraría, se podía oír por todo el lugar. Entre abría los ojos para fijarse en el otro mientras seguían con un beso conciliador esperando poder empezar el vaivén pronto, susurraba también el su confesión de amor en una breve separación de bocas:

—Te amo, Kise-san...

—Te amo… —eso era un suspiro que se repetiría más de una vez, porque a partir de ese momento todos sus susurros y palabras bajas sonarían como un "te amo", aunque, no serían realmente más que eso mismo.

Luego de un poco de quedarse quietos y besarse comenzaba a moverse, agarrando mejor postura entre sus piernas empezaba a llegar lo más profundo que podía, sacando aire caliente en cada embestida.

Las respiraciones se empezaban a agitar y el placer a crear los sonidos que inundarían el lugar, el pequeño enterraba los dedos de sus pies en el colchón, desordenando las sábanas que de a poco se humedecían; dejaba salir una y otra vez el nombre que amaba de sus labios, los jadeos y la saliva se espesaban, los movimientos eran más lentos, más sensuales que desesperadas veces anteriores pero igual de intensos y deliciosos para ambos.

Kise se dejaba sentir hasta el fondo, bajando a morder su barbilla, y luego al otro lado de su cuello. Aspiraba todo su aroma que en ese momento lo embriagaba, llenaba sus pulmones de todo ese adolecente, lo saboreaba, su mano estrujaba la carne anhelada que empezaba a sudar, se resbalaba entre sus dedos y luego era atrapada de nuevo. Tan sensual, era cierto, todo lo irresistible que Kise decía que era su pequeño amante lo era, para él no existía verdad más grande ni tamaño antojo, nada mas aparte de eso.

Con los ojos cerrados Kuroko estiraba su cuello arqueando la espalda y su cadera no dejaba de moverse con el mismo ritmo que llevaban las embestidas que le daba el mayor. Bajaba sus dedos por la espalda húmeda al tiempo que intensos gemidos se hacían escuchar, el ambiente se calentaba mas allá de lo saludable y la cama sonaba levemente; el desenfreno estaba llegando a los dos cuando el placer que sentían ya no era suficiente para sus elevados niveles de lujuria. Subían la potencia entonces para satisfacer sus primarias necesidades, pero siempre diferenciado de las veces anteriores por ese algo sumamente amoroso en el aire y entre ellos.

El rubio continuaba enterrando los dedos en la pierna que mantenía pegada a su cadera, elevándola cada vez más, llegando más a fondo. Los dos chocaban como si quisieran volverse uno, y los besos que se daban con mordidas involuntarias que no se sentían por lo caliente de sus lenguas y la saliva en exceso. Sus pieles se acariciaban y parecían fundirse, se sentía como si incluso el palpitar loco de sus corazones estuviera sincronizado, entonces Kise recordaba lo que le había dicho al pequeño, ahora encontrándolo como una verdad absoluta se lo declaraba entre palabras sueltas y atacadas por gemidos y respiraciones agitadas, es como si ese "te amo" fuera lo único que pudiera decir, así como Kuroko, lo único que conociera.

Los jadeos -ya no eran palabras- de amor se daban de los dos lados, era estar perdido en un mar de placer, gemidos, saliva y sudor. Juraría que el colchón ardía tanto como su cuerpo, como sus cuerpos, ambos eran lo mismo en ese momento. El menor apretaba sus muslos contra las caderas del hombre sobre si, mientras el choque incesante de la carne hacía estragos en su mente; los besos se daban sin ningún orden así como sus rasguños a la piel que encontrara, movía su cabeza de lado a lado como habiendo perdido la cordura. Todo se sentía demasiado bien para ser verdad, era la más satisfactoria fantasía de la vida de unir a la perfección el amor y el sexo.

El mayor elevaba la mano que le servía de soporte a acariciar la frente del más pequeño, a despegarle el cabello de esta y lo miraba perdido en el movimiento, en el ritmo descontrolado de su respiración. Besaba en su mejilla atinando a un lado de su nariz, hacia presión en su cabeza mientras se elevaba un poco sin parar el movimiento y desde su posición lo veía ser víctima de sus embestidas, del sudor, del placer, estar sonrojado y temblar, lo escuchaba gemir cosas inentendibles; era lo más sublime que se había encontrado en el mundo, su muy adorado, tan amado, que no parecía real por un momento.

Cada vez que Kise daba con aquel punto mortal en su interior, sentía que le quedaba menos conciencia, con suerte podía mantener el movimiento de sus caderas y respirar al mismo tiempo; sus ojos entrecerrados se aguaban y su mirada se perdía en cualquier lugar. Sentía su cuerpo entero en combustión pero principalmente un punto, su erección a punto de explotar mientras él no podía parar de jadear ni de babear, ya hace rato no dominaba su cuerpo.

Sintiéndolo así Kise aumentaba incluso más el ritmo de las estocadas, apretaba los dientes y luego abría la boca para respirar. Seguía con su mano deteniendo la cabeza despeinada contra el colchón, mirándolo hipnotizado, inmerso en su profundo placer y en sus ojos azules que ya no miraban nada.

El pequeño cuerpo no resistía el aumento en la potencia de las arremetidas y con un gemido particularmente fuerte, casi un grito, se corría abundantemente sobre su panza salpicando todo a su alcance. Quedaba entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia luego del increíble pero demoledor orgasmo, agitado bajo el control de su amado susurraba una última declaración de amor antes de caer en un estado de muñeco, agotadísimo pero sin poder dormirse aun.

El actor apretaba los labios al sentir su orgasmo, sacaba una enorme bocanada de aire caliente, pero no lo perdía de vista, entonces bajaba a besarlo, dulce y pasionalmente. Con sus labios hirviendo le recorría desde la boca hasta morder de nueva cuenta su barbilla, y después regresar a buscar la otra lengua. Soltaba su frente y tomaba su otra pierna con esa mano ahora, lo empotraba bien, era prácticamente peso muerto y él se encargaba de recorrerlo en besos de saliva espesa, lentos a comparación de las embestidas, detallistas y urgidos.

La boca húmeda del menor no podía hacer más que quejarse complacido una y otra vez por las fuertes embestidas de las que era víctima su cuerpo agotado; sentía y disfrutaba cada beso mientras su mente balanceaba mas cerca de apagarse que de mantenerse ahí a pesar del ejercicio intenso.

Llegaba un momento en el que Kise no podía tocar al otro cuerpo con tanta delicadeza como quisiera, pues el calor era tal, que lo obligaba a seguir un ritmo frenético. Sin dejar de besarlo, de admirarlo como algo divino, pasaba un rato así, hasta que se sentía crecer dentro del pequeño cuerpo y entonces era su turno de tocar el cielo. Entre esas adoradas piernas que se compararían sólo con alas de ángel, aunque de eso sólo tuvieran ya la devoción con la que Kise las miraba.

Cuando el mayor llegaba al culmine en su interior con un magnifico quejido, respiraba hondo y abría los ojos un poco, solo para mirar al otro decirle el último "te amo" de la tarde junto con un beso; se dormía inmediatamente después sin importar cuán mojado estuviera todo alrededor. No alcanzaba a pensar mucho antes de dormir, pero entre ello pensaba que lo mejor sería no despertar muy tarde, de por si su madre lo mataría al llegar a casa.

Después de terminar el mayor se quedaba quieto y respirando sobre él, era increíble lo rápido que se había dormido, no quería que se durmiera, pero tenerlo así significaba que estaba completamente a merced suyo. Por eso lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello, era su costumbre dejarle besos mientras dormía, suaves, amorosos, protectores, ahora sin ningún tipo de retención o duda. Eran plenos, y se los daba hasta que se dormía con él también, no quería soltarlo, ni que se fuera nunca más.

Descansaba totalmente relajado y feliz por estar junto al rubio luego de todo lo sucedido; cuando despertaba, ya estaba oscuro y hacía algo de frío. Kise seguía durmiendo a su lado y lo miraba dormir por un rato para luego abrazarse a él. No miraba la hora, no quería enterarse de que le quedaba poco tiempo junto al mayor, solo se acomodaba entre sus brazos esperando a que pronto despertara.

Este tenía un sueño placentero por primera vez desde el incidente recién vivido, y aun en este podía sentir el cuerpo más pequeño a su lado, por eso no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo por despertar, hasta que alguien a la lejanía les hacía el trabajo.

El celular de Kuroko comenzaba a sonar en sus pantalones tirados a un lado de la cama…

El menor suspiraba, ya se había tardado mucho a su parecer, gateando llegaba hasta sus pantalones para sacar su celular y contestarlo. Su madre del otro lado de la línea se oía seria, le hablaba en tono fuerte preguntándole donde estaba, y que no le mintiera. Le decía entonces que estaba con el actor, empezaba así una discusión un poco larga y al final llegaban a un trato; Kise iría a conocerla y él podía quedarse a dormir ese día allí. Colgaba luego de recibir miles de indicaciones que conocía de memoria y volvía a suspirar, pero pensaba que podría haber sido mucho peor. Volvía a acostarse bien tapado y acurrucarse junto al mayor que fingía dormir, pero no le decía nada, esperando que él le hablara...

Extendía los brazos para abrazarlo mientras pensaba en la llamada, esa sonaba como la que sería su suegra, eso lo ponía un poco nervioso, usualmente le gustaba a las mujeres pero, esa mujer era la madre del niño que se había robado, ¿y si estaba molesta? No, no podía ser, la impresionaría a lo que costase, seguro que terminaría entendiendo que ellos dos habían nacido para estar juntos y que sus sentimientos eran sinceros.

— ¿Esa era tu madre? ¿Está enojada? —le preguntaba con un tono de voz un poco cohibido. Aunque tratara de pensar en otra cosa, era cierto que le asustaba que ella pudiera alejarlo de su hijo pues, en ella nunca había pensado, lo que era tonto considerando la edad de Kuroko.

—Sí, esta furiosa contigo...— aun así había logrado convencerla de que lo dejara quedarse así que tan malo no podía ser —pero me dejó quedarme esta noche contigo...a cambio de que mañana vayas a conocerla...

Se ponía feliz de saber que no tenían que despedirse por esa noche.

—Ya verás que le gusto a tu mamá, le agrado a las madres, bueno, ahora tal vez no les agrado tanto pero ella deberá notar que lo que digo es verdad…creo…no, bueno, eso debe ser digo, porque nos amamos… ¿estará bien, no?... Espero que no me odie…

—Dependerá de cómo seas con ella...aunque tiene mucho para odiarte, no le agrada la gente famosa— famosa y engreída, justo el tipo de persona que era el rubio, aunque últimamente se le habían bajado un poco los humos —, pero no importa si le desagradas, no me va a alejar de ti ni nada, ese video tuyo deja claro que no estás jugando conmigo ni nada similar— nadie arruinaría su carrera por algo así.

—Entonces daré mi mejor esfuerzo… —Le decía pegándose más a él, entonces volvía a hablar —Oi, Kurokocchi… tengo hambre… —lo miraba a los ojos esperando algo, por los nervios y todo lo sucedido ese día, no había comido nada, pero ahora que estaba en paz, ya le daba bastante hambre.

—Yo también...— decía y besaba al rubio de manera cariñosa, eso de ser meloso era de lo mejor —iré a preparar la cena. Eso se oía extraño pero a la vez tan bien, era tener una vida juntos por fin.

Buscaba su ropa interior entre el gran desorden, se la ponía y solo con eso, y la camisa del otro encima, partía a la cocina. Le gustaba usar la ropa del mayor, principalmente porque a este también le gustaba y así tenía toda su atención para él.

El rubio alcanzando sus pantalones se los ponía y salía caminando detrás del menor apenas lo veía partir, siguiéndole los pasos de una manera un poco graciosa.

En la cocina trataba de ayudarle lo más posible, sin perder de vista sus piernas favoritas, era todo un mirón descarado, pero estaba bien. Él nunca había aparentado ser de otra forma, a él le gustaba el cuerpo de Kuroko, tanto como su mente y corazón, lo quería todo de él, y todo con él.

Gracias a la ayuda un poco torpe, por estar mirando otras cosas en vez de lo que hacía, del rubio tenía lista la cena pronto, se ponían a la mesa entonces charlando sobre lo que vendría; la prueba más inmediata que tendrían como pareja sería obtener la aprobación y el apoyo de la madre de Kuroko, ya luego quizá que cosa tendrían que enfrentar. A ellos no les preocupaba mucho aquello, de verdad sentían que si estaban juntos era suficiente, el resto del mundo que hiciera y creyeran lo que quisieran; ellos ya tenían toda la felicidad que se necesitaba para el resto de sus vidas, claro, de su vida juntos.

Durante la cena se planteaban las cosas de un modo un poco más real, pero de un modo seguro, charlaban agradablemente hasta que llegaba la hora de dormir, a la cual marchaban juntos después de un baño cual si realmente fueran un matrimonio, tal vez lo eran ya, y los sucesos actuales habían marcado su comunión.

Se acostaban algo tarde, sin más intención que la de estar abrazados hasta que el sol les alcanzara.

El día que vendría sería el primero en su nueva vida compartida, puede que su relación no pudiese ser más seria por la edad de Kuroko pero el tiempo pasaría y podrían vivir juntos algún día en aquella casa que Kise prometía obtener. Su historia merecía una película como mínimo, no sería una muy decente de seguro pero si llena de amor; el pequeño no quería pensar que hubiese sido de él si aquel día el rubio no hubiese cruzado la puerta del café llevándolos a conocerse. El amor le había llegado de un modo extraño y quizá muy temprano, pero definitivamente no cambiaría nada de lo sucedido solo por el hecho de ahora estar amaneciendo junto a él.

Vendrían cosas difíciles en su futuro, bien lo sabían, pero por el momento su único obstáculo a superar esa mañana era el de esa cama cálida y acolchonada que no los dejaba ponerse de pie, de la que no querían levantarse, los dos embonaban tan bien en ella como lo harían en cualquier lugar estando juntos. Y estaban seguros que así sería para siempre.

Fin


End file.
